Dulce venganza
by AnisMoonMaker
Summary: A pesar de que el amor está en el aire, el viento sopla a otras direcciones. A el lo abandonaron A ella la engañaron ¿Qué puede pasar cuando el destino juegue con sus vidas?
1. Recuerdos

**Hola chicas, es un gusto estar de nuevo aquí con ésta nueva historia. La inspiración surgió mientras estaba en un hospital xD sirvió de algo estar ahí. De verdad espero que me acompañen en este proceso y que me digan sus sugerencias opiniones y así. Todos sus comentarios me motivan a seguir adelante así que los estaré esperando. Les mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos. La narrativa será en primera persona, principalmente Sakura y Shaoran aunque me imagino que habrá alguno que otro narrado por otro personaje (¿) uwu. La historia la estoy haciendo mientras se me ocurra algo pero la idea principal ya está.**

 **1.- Recuerdos.**

 **Sakura**

Es un nuevo día, el sol pega en la traviesa abertura de las cortinas en mi cuarto, es imposible no ignorarlo. Me he levantado minutos antes de que suene la alarma, me doy el lujo de estirar un poco mi cuerpo y recobrar sentido. Con la misma lentitud y monotonía me dispongo a tomar la ducha, al salir de mi cuarto puedo percibir el olor de la cocina, mi hermosa madre haciendo el desayuno y lo más probable es que mi padre este a lado de ella ayudándole o leyendo el periódico. La casa es un menos ruidosa desde que Touya se ha ido de intercambio por un año, al menos ya no inicio mis mañanas peleándome por el baño, aunque debo admitirlo que lo extraño… solo un poco.

Entro al baño, me desvisto y toco mí cuello para poder despojarme de la pequeña cadena de oro que hay en él, tiene un pequeño dije en forma de la flor de cerezo.

 _¿Por qué es que lo cuido tanto?_ Me pregunto, pero la respuesta ya la sé.

El baño es refrescante, la sensación del agua recorrer mi cuerpo siempre alegra un poco mis mañanas. Hoy, como todos los días tendré que ir al hospital a tomar algunas clases para después hacer guardia, creo que este día me toca junto a Yamazaki, así que no será tan aburrido.

Lo siguiente es más rápido de hacer: tomo el collar, me lo pongo, me limpio y me cambio con mi traje representativo; un pantalón blanco, zapatos blancos, una linda camisa rosa pálido. Arreglo mi cabello y me doy cuenta que cada vez es más largo llegando por debajo de mis hombros y opto por solo hacerme una media coleta, brilla tanto y me alegro de haber decidido dejarlo crecer así. El maquillaje es discreto pero lindo con el protocolo de primero un poco de polvo, rubor y en mis ojos rímel, lo suficiente para resaltar el color de mis ojos, verde esmeralda y por qué no, también perfume.

Por último es ponerme mi casi obligatorio reloj, tomar mi celular y la mochila que está en mi pequeño escritorio. Pronto bajo y mis padres me saludan con unos buenos días y les respondo animada.

-¿Hoy de nuevo irás al hospital?- Pregunta mi papá mientras acomoda mi plato al parecer él ya termino, hoy son hotcakes.

-Sip. Llegaré tarde, pero saben que Tomoyo me trae.- Doy un pequeño mordisco a esos hot cakes.- Saben demasiado bien.- Sonrío como niña.

-Me alegro que te gustaran, cariño.- Mi madre sonríe comiendo a lado de mí. Mi padre se levanta de la mesa para después despedirse para ir al trabajo. Deposita un lindo beso en los labios de mi madre, debo admitir que sus muestras de cariño me incomodan, después a mí me da un en el cachete y finalmente desaparece.

-¿Todo va bien con el trabajo de mi papá?- Pregunto aun degustando mis hot cakes y tomando café.

-Sí, al parecer el hospital vuelve a tener más pacientes. No puedo esperar a verte a ti como una futura doctora, Sakura.

El comentario de mi mamá me hace sonrojar. Después de todo, Touya y yo habíamos decidido seguir los pasos de mi padre, estudiar medicina.

-Ser directora de un hospital no son mis metas, sabes que me gustaría ser más pediatra al cien.- Finalmente he terminado y levanto mis platos hacia el fregadero.- ¿Touya te ha llamado?

-Sí, ayer en la noche solo por unos minutos, dice que Europa es mucho más cálido de lo que pensó.

-Claro, Madrid siempre lo es.- Sonrío.- Ojalá le vaya excelente.

-Esperemos y sí.- Declara mi madre. Rápidamente lavo los trastes que he usado, subo para cepillar mis dientes y me despido de mi madre con un beso, ella como siempre me desea un lindo día.

Aún son las 7:00 am, duras penas se puede percibir que el amanecer está a punto de suceder. Camino, ya que aún no tengo suficiente dinero para tener un carro, por suerte la parada de autobús está cerca. Quizás y pasaron 10 minutos para que pasara. Me subo y tomo un asiento que este a lado de la ventana.

Mi vida se había vuelto un poco monótona, siempre hacia lo mismo, como un ritual que tenía que seguir. Aunque siempre había sido tranquila, desde hace dos años, el tiempo que tengo estudiando medicina se hacía más notorio lo común que era.

 _A lo mejor me acostumbré a las emociones del instituto._

Mierda. Ahí estaba de nuevo, recordando.

Tratando de desviar mis pensamientos opte por escuchar un poco de música en el celular y dedicarme a observar desde la ventana. En cada parada veía a algunos estudiantes hasta que finalmente vi a una chica con el uniforme del instituto donde yo estaba. De nuevo, los recuerdos me estaban atormentando.

Ella se subió, obviamente, porque yo hacía lo mismo. Era inevitable para mí no poder mirarla de reojo. Me había desecho del uniforme, realmente ya no quería nada que me recordara a él y bueno aquí estoy viéndolo. Observo de nuevo por la ventana y capto mi reflejo.

 _¿Él seguirá ahí?_

Inmediatamente le subo al volumen a mi celular, así ignoraría el ruido de mis pensamientos.

 _Ya han pasado tres años._

Entonces vuelvo a recordar.

-0-

Hoy había clase de historia, después cálculo integral y finalmente literatura japonesa. Debo admitir que no es mi favorita, pero él la hace mucho más ligera. Me encanta verlo sin que él sepa, aunque lo he atrapado observándome es una relación que solo nosotros dos sabemos.

Me encontraba con Tomoyo, mi dulce amiga, debajo de un cerezo disfrutando del receso y el aire primaveral.

-Sakura ¿A qué hora es tu examen de admisión?- Pregunta curiosa- El mío es las 9:00 am.

-Oh.- Mastico rápido mi pan dulce.- Es a las 11:00 am ¿Por qué?

-Me estaba preguntando si después de ahí íbamos a un Karaoke con los chicos, ya sabes para despejarnos de tanto estrés. Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu irán.

-Claro.- Sonrío ampliamente.- Tenemos que ir.- Suspiro.- Estoy nerviosa, todos queremos presentar en la misma facultad y me pondría triste que alguno de nosotros no fuera admitido.

-No te preocupes.- Tomoyo me regala la más sincera de las sonrisas.- Hemos estudiado por montones, sería ilógico si no quedamos, además ya te dije que seré tu enfermera personal.- En esa última oración puedo percibir el tenebroso brillo de sus ojos, está emocionada y yo igual. Deseo tanto ser una futura doctora y tener a Tomoyo conmigo.

-Estoy soñando por vivir eso.- Sonrío.- Tomoyo, hoy quería hablar contigo de algo.

Tomoyo percibe el gran sonrojo en mis mejillas.- ¡Sakura! Me asustas ¿Qué pasa?- Dice con evidente preocupación.

-H-Hoy a la salida, te confesaré un secreto que es muy preciado para mí, y si te preguntas porque hasta la salida es por las clases.- Sonrío tímida y Tomoyo como loca comienza a rogarme que le cuente ese gran secreto, zarandeándome de un lado para otro pero mantengo mi firmeza en cuanto a mi decisión. Gracias a Dios la campana me había salvado, me tuve que despedir rápido dejando a Tomoyo haciendo un gran berrinche. No tomamos las clases juntas este último año.

Animada subo las escaleras para el segundo piso, en realidad, no iré a clases ya que el maestro aviso que no iría. Pasando entre los demás estudiantes saludo a los que se me hacen conocidos y sigilosamente me escabullo a la enfermería. Sin dejar que nadie más me vea y al entrar ahí está el de espaldas.

Mi corazón no deja de latir como loco, quizás por la adrenalina pero le adjudico la culpa a este gran amor. Silenciosamente le pongo el seguro a la puerta y él por fin ha notado mi presencia, se gira para verme y ofrecerme su cálida sonrisa.

-H-Hola.- Digo tímida.- ¿Me tardé mucho?

-Claro que no.- Se acerca a mí y en cada paso que da parece que el tiempo se detiene y finalmente me envuelve en sus brazos donde puedo inhalar el varonil aroma de su colonia.

Él es el maestro Tsukishiro.

-Te extrañé.- Susurra en mi oído haciendo que lo voltee a ver y es ahí donde nuestros labios se unen. Puedo sentir en mi mejilla como algunos de sus mechones plateados se posan. No es suficiente para su cabello estar amarrado en forma de coleta, siempre se escapan de ahí. Como siempre, nuestros besos son tímidos, amorosos, suaves y seductores hasta que por fin nuestra falta de aire hace que nos separemos. A pesar de tener un año así, aún no me acostumbro sigo sintiéndome apenada y él lo nota.

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas hasta las orejas.- Sonríe tranquilo haciendo reír esos hermosos ojos cafés.- Agradezco que hayas venido, pequeña Sakura.

-0-

Así es, yo mantenía en secreto una relación prohibida con el maestro de Literatura Japonesa. Yukito Tsukishiro. Un año y meses teníamos así y pronto terminaría el escondite ya que me graduaría en unas semanas y por fin nosotros podíamos tener la relación que tanto anhelábamos.

O almenas eso creía yo.

Volviendo a la realidad, indique mi parada al chofer y baje serena tratando de olvidar aquello que recordé. Sin dejar de escuchar música seguí caminando, el hospital estaba aún a unas cinco calles. Por esa razón detestaba no tener auto, así no tendría que caminar.

La caminata en vez de tranquilizarme me hizo hundirme más en mi tormentoso pasado. Recordando de nuevo aquello que pasó en ese día.

-0-

Después de haber compartido ese beso, nos sentamos en dos sillas que había en la enfermería a platicar sobre cómo había sido nuestro día. Yuki me contaba sobre su trabajo administrativo y el cómo el director estaba tan contento por su desempeño ya que, misteriosamente, la mayoría de los alumnos a los que le daba clase habían mejorado sus notas en la clase que él daba. ¿Y cómo no? Si era imposible no prestar atención ante su catedra. Yo solo me limitaba a decirle mis incertidumbres sobre mi futuro, el de mis amigos y muy tercamente del nuestro.

No era que yo estaba desesperada por gritarle al mundo lo mucho que lo amaba, bueno sí, pero él siempre permanecía sereno y hasta un poco distante cuando le cuestionaba de eso. Incluso no contaba mucho sobre su familia, pero eso, en ese momento nunca me importó.

Porque pensaba que después me presentaría a su familia.

-Sakura.- Habla con esa voz varonil y suave sacándome de mis inseguridades.- ¿Crees que nuestro amor pueda hacer milagros?- Observaba mis manos, para después depositarles pequeños besos.

La manera en que lo hizo me extraño un poco, sonaba melancólico como si quisiera decirme algo más.

-Claro que lo creo.- Le brindo la más sincera sonrisa.- El amor hace milagros muy grandes.

Yukito solo se limita a sonreír ante mi respuesta infantil. Ahora besa mi frente. Solo pienso que este día ha habido muchos besos.

-Yo también lo creo.

Nuestra pequeña cita _in fragantti_ fue interrumpida por la llamada del director a su celular. Así que optamos por salir de ahí, uno después del otro. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y otro beso. Yuki iba a salir primero pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta fue inevitable preguntar.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay algo más que contar?- Pregunte insegura e ignorante de mis intenciones. Sus ojos se impresionaron un poco pero después recuperaron la serenidad de siempre.

-No, todo está bien, de verdad.- Sonríe y quedo un poco inconforme pero aun así nos despedimos, veo como se marcha y me dispongo a acomodar las sillas cuando de repente vuelven a abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Me asusto porque pensé que era alguien más que pudo habernos descubierto pero era él de nuevo. Me jalo del brazo para volverme a abrazar, esta vez con más fuerzas como si no quisiera soltarme nunca.

-Nada de esto es mentira.- Me abraza aún más, recorriendo sus manos por mi cintura.- Te amo más que nadie, pequeña Sakura.

Y mi corazón, sentimientos, pensamientos e inclusive las piernas se encontraban fuera de lugar. Nunca antes me había dicho que me amaba.

Rápidamente me dejo ahí, atónita y feliz por lo que paso.

Cuando regrese a clases solo espera estar en la suya, aunque no nos veíamos después de clase hoy quería hacer la excepción y por supuesto con más ganas quería contarle a Tomoyo todo lo que había pasado. Ella sería la primera en saber. Yukito entro al salón y se limitó a dar la clase y una que otra vez me dirigía una mirada y yo a él. Cuando por fin se acabó y todos los demás de habían ido, fui a la sala de maestros Yukito siempre era el último en irse quizás y lo alcanzaba solo.

Con el corazón emocionado caminaba hacia mi destino, cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta a punto de entrar escuche su voz y la del maestro Nakamura.

-Y dígame usted joven Yuki ¿Tiene novia? Ya ve, todas las niñas de la escuela están tan entusiasmadas a su presencia.

Yukito solo se limitó a reír un poco.

-Son unas niñas. Yo tengo 24 ¿Cómo podría fijarme en una de ellas? Además…

-¿Además qué?- Pregunto el maestro Nakamura

Yukito hizo una pausa demasiado larga. Hasta yo estaba a la expectativa.

-Me acabo de comprometer con mi novia.

Mi pequeño mundo se vino abajo. Mis manos sudaron frio al escuchar eso y una punzada en mi corazón se enterró para quedarse. No me faltaban ganas para abrir la puerta y encararlo pero mi valentía se escurrió entre mis piernas que estaban estáticas, ni siquiera podía moverme sin pensar en caerme. Y lentamente una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, una y otra y otra más. Estaba llorando sin poder sollozar, apreté fuerte mis labios para evitar soltar alguno. Acaricie mi cuello y sin pensarlo rompí la cadena que tenía. Ese collar me lo había dado.

Me fui corriendo de allí, tirando ese collar en la puerta.

Para que supiera de mi parte, que todo había terminado.

-0-

Al fin había llegado al hospital. Era demasiado grande y de prestigio. El hospital Tomoeda uno de los más importantes en nuestro país y afortunadamente nuestra escuela estaba encargada de casi todas las áreas con estudiantes de la facultad aunque los únicos en coincidir con horarios era la futura enfermera, Tomoyo y el futuro médico el exótico de Yamazaki.

Venir al hospital era lo único que me animaba, hacia lo que más amaba, que era ayudar a las personas todo lo que pudiera, aprender de ellas y sobre todo salvar vidas. Llegué primero al área de recepción para poner mi hora de llegada y colocarme mi bata y a lo lejos pude ver a Tomoyo acercarse.

-Hola, Sakura.- Dice animada.- ¿Cómo has amanecido?

En nuestra facultad existían tres tipos de carreras. Enfermería, psicología y medicina. Tomoyo había optado por enfermería, mientras que Rika y Naoko psicología y finalmente Chiharu, Yamazaki y yo medicina.

Tomoyo simplemente se veía divina con su traje de enfermera, y no era pasado por alto por los demás. Todos los chicos, incluso los doctores la observaban pícaramente, pero ella solo se limitaba a mandarlos muy lejos.

-Amanecí muy bien.- Sonrío, porque era verdad, incluso después de haber recordado lo pasado con Yukito.- Este día me quedaré hasta la noche ¿y tú?

-Por supuesto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, al parecer las infecciones estomacales están de moda en este verano y la sala de urgencias está repleta de niños pequeños.

-Ni que lo digas.- Ambas comenzamos a caminar en el pasillo.- Hoy tendremos una junta con el nuevo jefe de pasantes ¿tú sabes quién es?

-No.- Hace un gesto pensante.- Pero he sabido por las chicas que es un doctor muy joven y guapo.

-Solo espero que si está muy guapo sea igual de amable, el antiguo jefe era tan tajante.- Suspiro cansada.- Te veo luego ¿sí?

-Claro, en el almuerzo.

Nos despedimos en el pasillo, Tomoyo no está en la misma área que yo, las adjuntas de enfermería toman las clases en otro modulo mientras que nosotros del otro lado del hospital. Saco mi celular para ver la hora y por más patético que sea admito que aún tengo una foto de Yukito y mía de protector. Recuerdo que ese día él me regalo este collar y estaba tan emocionada que le rogué por una foto juntos.

 _Me odio, digo que lo quiero superar y aún tengo esto_

Como una total distraída camino sin dejar de ver mi celular inmersa en mis propios pensamientos tóxicos cuando de pronto choco con alguien, cayéndome y también mi celular.

-¡Oh no!- Una voz varonil y notoriamente preocupada resuena en el pasillo.- Perdóname, no me fije por donde caminaba.- Amablemente el hombre misterioso me tiende su mano mientras trato de asimilar el dolor de mi trasero.

-N-No pasa nada.- Digo negando su toque.- Puedo levantarme sola.

Al voltear a verlo, pude sentir como el tiempo se paró unos instantes. Era exageradamente atractivo. Sus ojos cafés con un singular brillo dorado los hacían hipnotizan tés junto con esas pestañas largas y pobladas cejas que los resaltaban sobre cualquier cosa, no se diga sus facciones masculinas y su cabello castaño medianamente despeinado. Por su bata blanca, deduje que era un doctor.

 _¿Desde cuándo había doctores así de guapos aquí?_

Cuando al fin pude levantarme él se limitó a sonreírme casualmente, hasta que se dio cuenta que mi celular estaba a sus pies.

-Mira, aquí está su celular, señorit—

Su voz paro de golpe, cuando él recogía mi celular, me preocupé pensando que quizás se había lastimado la columna o cintura.

-¿D-Doctor? ¿Está usted bien?

-¿Él es tu novio?- Lo dijo secamente mostrándome mi protector de pantalla. Sentí que mi rostro se hacía de mil colores. ¿Qué hacia el preguntándome ese tipo de cosas? Su mirada seguía estoica ante mí, causándome nervios y sin poder hablar.

 _¿Desde cuándo no me pasaba esto?_

-Por favor, responda.- Una vez más su varonil voz. A lo que solo me limite a arrebatarle mi celular como una niña tonta a la cual le habían descubierto lo peor del mundo. Pero por alguna extraña razón me vi obligada a decir la verdad.

-E-Es mi ex novio.- Mi voz cada vez se hacía más tenue.- Disculpe, me tengo que ir.

No tuve tiempo de examinar su reacción por la rapidez en la que hui de ahí, pero pude darme cuenta que tenía una expresión como si hubiese recibido una gran sorpresa.

 _¿Quién diablos es él?_


	2. Sucesos

**2.- Sucesos**

 **Shaoran**

Despierto antes de que suene la alarma. De nuevo no pude dormir muy bien, cinco horas no son suficientes, me encantaría echarle la culpa al trabajo pero no, son los recuerdos que no me dejan descansar.

Me levanto, tomo una ducha rápida y voy al armario a escoger una camisa un tanto elegante ya que hoy me presento con los estudiantes de medicina, así que la gris está bien. Una loción y arreglo mi cabello, cada vez está más largo. Bajo las escaleras de mí departamento voy a la cocina para prepararme un café con pan dulce, no es lo más viable, pero sí lo más rápido. Checo mi celular y veo que tengo un mensaje de mi querido hermanastro.

" _No se te olvide el compromiso de la próxima semana Li, por favor. Te estaremos esperando."_

Patrañas, no pretendo asistir, así que ignoro ese mensaje. Sigo disfrutando mi desayuno pero sin las mismas ganas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que olvide por completo lo que era disfrutar algo? Ni siquiera un pan dulce me sabía así; dulce. Sino amargado, como yo. Era muy fácil para mí poner la fachada de un hombre interesante "que no le pasa nada." Y hasta de un casanova, cuando nunca me he considerado uno, quizás el único que sabe en la mierda que estoy es Eriol. Mis padres, mi hermanastro y sobre todo ella, ella, nunca han sospechado nada.

Me levanto para lavar los únicos platos que he ensuciado, la vida independiente me había sentado de maravilla. Tratar de buscar mis propios medios para subsistir me distraían de todo, después de todo ser doctor era algo excepcional. Pero no llenaba el gran vacío que sentía en mi interior.

 _¿Cuándo fue que olvide como era vivir?_

Y aquellos sucesos vienen a mi mente otra vez. Exactamente hace dos años.

-0-

-Por favor, no me hagas esto.- Mi voz era suplicante y temerosa. Nunca había hablado de esta manera.- ¿Estás segura de qué eso es lo que quieres?

Sostenía con fuerza su delgado brazo, deteniéndola de que se fuera de mi apartamento, sentía que si la soltaba nunca más estaría en mis brazos.

-Li, por favor.- Me miraba con ojos llorosos.- N-No podemos continuar así. Es incorrecto.

-Entonces tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- Recriminaba.- Tú no lo amas Mei. Al que amas es a mí

Su rostro se lleno de mil colores, la vergüenza y la certeza de mis palabras dieron en el blanco. Es cierto, ella me amaba a mí.

-P-Pero Li, Yuki, él es mi novio….- Tomo aire para seguir hablando pero los sollozos se hicieron presentes.- Y tú eres su hermano… y nosotros… hemos estado engañándolo.

Me rompía el corazón verla llorar así y la hale hacia mí, la envolví en mis brazos inhalando su hermoso, enigmático aroma. Mi chica, mi dulce chica. Es cierto, nosotros manteníamos una relación en secreto. Mei era nuestra amiga de la infancia, nosotros tres; Yukito, Mei y yo éramos inseparables, como los tres mosqueteros pero como toda historia la cercanía, la convivencia nos envolvió en el amor.

Mei me encantó desde el momento que la ví, todo de ella, absolutamente todo y yo sabía que para ella nunca fui indiferente pero el destino es cruel y termino enamorándose de Yukito y al parecer él de ella. Cuando ellos comenzaron a tener una relación, en el último año de universidad, me aleje completamente, era un martirio ver como a la primera chica y hasta ahora única, que he amado me fue arrebatada sin siquiera hacer el intento y como un _plus_ para mi desgracia fue Yukito el culpable. Mis mecanismos de defensa fue irme de fiesta, estar con chicas, ilusionarlas, sacarles provecho cuando sabía perfectamente que ellas cubrían el fantasma creado por Mei. En medio de mí lastimosa situación conocí a Eriol, el único apoyo moral que he tenido.

El día que todo exploto lo recuerdo bien. Yo mantenía una relación "estable." Con una compañera que conocí en un diplomado sobre medicina interna, estaba cansado de jugar al altanero y decidí busca algo más sano tanto para mi salud mental y corazón. Lleve a esa chica a casa, cosa que nunca había hecho con alguna otra y mis padres estaban felices de que hubiera conseguido a una linda chica y algo dentro de mí también aunque nunca fue suficiente para cubrir mis deseos. Yukito estaba feliz por verme "recapacitar" sobre mi actitud y "sentar cabeza." Mei, como siempre estaba en la casa con Yuki y de igual forma me comunicó su agrado. La comida de esa tarde fue tranquila y sin pormenores. Lleve a mi novia a su casa y me fui a mi departamento, había decidido independizarme para no ver a Mei todos los días besándose con Yuki.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi departamento fue grande mi sorpresa y fue inevitable no formar una pequeña "o" expresando mi inquietud. Era Mei la que estaba afuera, esperándome.

 _¿Se habrá peleado con Yuki en la comida?_ Eso pensé, ya que siempre recurría a mí y resignado fui con ella dispuesto a consolarla.

-¿Te has peleado de nuevo con Yu—

Las palabras fueron arrebatadas de mi boca con un beso. Se lanzó hacía mis brazos, plantándome un beso largo en mis labios. Me congelé completamente y ella seguía besándome, le correspondí, tomándola fuerte de su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola, busque que abriera su boca para darle paso a jugar con su lengua.

 _Dios, ¿Cuántas veces no soñé esto?_

Finalmente nos separamos para buscar algo de aire. Sus ojos rubí brillaban con la intensidad del mismo fuego y yo estaba dispuesto a quemarme en ellos.

-¿Será pertinente preguntarte el por qué?- Susurre tratando de guardar mi compostura.

Ella solo se limitó a verme, cohibirse y decir con un tono bajo.

" _Te quiero."_

Y ahora ella quería terminar lo que había empezado. Pasaron cinco meses desde que todo inició. Y con ello, mi felicidad efímera.

-¿Por qué quieres terminar? ¿A caso no habías dicho que era yo al que amabas?

-S-Sí, si te amo.- Decía en sollozos.- Pero no puedo dejar a Yuki, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Mi corazón se rompió un poco con esas palabras.

-¿Lo que hemos pasado en estos meses no cuenta?- Apreté mis puños, conteniendo mi impotencia.

Hubo un silencio demasiado largo. La espera me estaba matando.

-Di algo, Mei.- Le dije en tono de súplica. De verdad me estaba desesperando.

-Me dio un anillo de promesa hoy.

Y ahí finalmente estaba mi respuesta.

-¿Te quieres casar con él?- Susurre, me aguante a toda costa mis lágrimas.

-S-Sí.

Hoy fue el último día que la tuve conmigo.

-0-

Voy rumbo al trabajo, manejando en mi automóvil. Recuerdo que fue lo primero que me compré con los ahorros de mis sueldos. Estar en el hospital me hacía feliz, ayudar a las personas igual y sobre todo guiar a los chicos que realizan sus prácticas ahí ya que ese sería mi nuevo rol en el hospital. Quizás recordar los sucesos no me ayudarían mucho a seguir adelante. Después de todo ¿Qué podría esperar si yo acepté ser el "amante"?

Entre al hospital y salude a todos, mis compañeros y compañeras y porque no a las lindas chicas encargadas de enfermería, debo admitir que alimentaba mi ego saber que murmuraban sobre lo atractivo que era. Fui a mi oficina y tome las hojas de los perfiles de los nuevos chicos, salí de inmediato y por estar leyendo tope con alguien. Era una practicante.

-¡Oh no!- Qué estúpido fui por no fijarme.- Perdóname, no me fije por donde caminaba.- Amablemente tendí mi mano para ayudarla pero ella la rechazo. Vaya mujer.

-N-No pasa nada. Puedo levantarme sola.

Cuando finalmente la misteriosa chica me dirigió la mirada me estremecí un poco. En su rostro se posaban unos enormes y bellos ojos color esmeralda acompañados por sus aniñados pero femeninos rasgos y sus traviesos mechones castaños. Hace mucho que nunca me había impresionado por una mujer así, como un impulso le dedique una sonrisa pero para volver al mundo real y disimular mi impresión me percate que su celular estaba en el suelo a lado de mis pies.

-Mira, aquí está su celular, señorit—

Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven. En su fondo de pantalla está una foto de esta chica junto con mi hermanastro Yukito. Al parecer se ven muy felices.

 _¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

-¿D-Doctor? ¿Está usted bien?- Habla la chica preocupada.

-¿Él es tu novio?- Le dije secamente mostrándole su protector de pantalla. Se sonrojó de inmediato y pude hacer mis conjeturas de que él es alguien importante para ella, pero no responde mi pregunta.- Por favor, responda- Le demande una vez más y apurada me arrebató su celular de mis manos.

-E-Es mi ex novio.- Al final hablo y mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente.-Disculpe, me tengo que ir.- Y es así como ella desapareció, pero me quede ahí, sin moverme y sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

¿Yukito engañó a Mei?

Rápidamente me fui de nuevo a la oficina y marque el número de Eriol solicitando su presencia en ella. Mientras lo esperaba me puse a ver los expedientes de los nuevos. Esa chica nunca la había visto, así que supongo que ha de ser nueva. Hojeo y hojeo hasta que por fin encuentro el suyo, tocan a la puerta y le digo a Eriol que le pase.

-¿Qué ha pasado que me necesitas? ¿A caso te diste cuenta de tu amor por mí?- Como siempre tiene que empezar con sus bromas tontas y le dirijo una mirada que expresa "No tengo tiempo para esto." Y así de rápido se sienta enfrente de mi escritorio.- Escúpelo Li.

-Acabo de descubrir que Yukito engañó a Mei.- Le muestro el expediente de la misteriosa chica, que ahora lleva el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto. Eriol lo toma y comienza a leerlo.- Es una de las chicas nuevas.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que una chica que no conoces hizo tal cosa?- Deja el expediente.- Dime que paso.

-Me la acabo de topar por accidente y al chocar se le cayó su celular y en el tenía una foto con Yuki, estaban felices y abrazados.

-¿Solo por una foto?-Eriol arquea una ceja en señal de duda.- Bien y que más te dijo.

-Le pregunté quién era él y me dijo que su ex novio.- Suspiro mientras me rasco mi sien.- Eso es imposible porque Yukito y Mei nunca dejaron de ser novios.

Eriol me ve sin decir ninguna palabra, analizando la situación que le he contado. Él se había convertido en mi amigo, no es el mejor que pude tener pero si el único que me ha escuchado y apoyando en mis peores momentos.

-Tiene sentido lo que dices, esta chica estudió el instituto donde Yuki da clases. Me imagino que ahí se conocieron y eventualmente se enamoraron o al menos ella.

-Exactamente.-Me recargo en mi silla.- Mientras que Yuki estaba enredado con una chiquilla, Mei y yo estábamos juntos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Significa que debes dejar las cosas como están, idiota.- El enojo en la voz de Eriol se nota, esta molesto.- Shaoran tu más que nadie sabe que Mei no volverá contigo, nunca fue tuya. Esto solo es una señal de lo infieles que fueron ellos dos, no que tengas una oportunidad además ambos se van a casar.

-Lo sé lo sé, pero esto no comprueba solo una infidelidad. Comprueba que Yukito es un maldito egoísta. Cuando lo enfrente y le conté toda la verdad me dijo que él la amaba a pesar de saber lo que paso entre nosotros, que nunca le haría algo así a Mei. Quizás lo hizo por venganza, no sé.- Resoplo fuerte.- ¿Crees que si la amara tanto la hubiera engañado? ¡Claro que no! Solo no nos dejo ser felices…

Eriol masajea su frente en señal de desesperación. Siempre hace lo mismo cuando tocamos este tema.

-A ver, entonces, en un mundo hipotético donde Yukito engañó a Mei con una de sus alumnas, ¿cómo vas a comprobar tal cosa frente a Mei? ¿piensas que te va a creer sin tener pruebas?

-Llevaré a esta chica conmigo para que hable.

Eriol se ríe sarcásticamente, mi expresión es de desprecio al ver como esta actuando.

-¿Eres o te haces? Esta chica.- Señala el expediente.- Lo menos que ha de querer en este mundo es ver a tu hermano y mucho menos a su prometida. No seas incongruente, Dr. Li.

-Tienes razón…- Demonios.- Pero—

-No hay ningún pero, amigo. No arreglaras nada, el descubrir esto solo te ayuda a esclarecer que tu hermano es un hijo de puta, nada más. No te traerá a Mei a tus brazos ni a esta chica a Yukito. Solo revivirás fantasmas innecesarios.- Se levanta de la silla dejando en claro su discurso.- No vayas a hacer una tontería, porque te vas a arrepentir. Me voy porque tengo citas en el consultorio.

Eriol desaparece de mi oficina. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca y la euforia de mi descubrimiento, tenía razón, toda la maldita razón. Esta niña no querrá ver Yukito, mucho menos a Mei. Pero ella era la prueba para que Mei se diera cuenta que Yukito no la quiere y que yo sí. Recorro mis manos por mi rostro ¿qué puedo hacer? Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría, pensé que todo estaba perdido, ¡Al diablo las advertencias de Eriol! Aún puedo hacer algo, no aguantaría ver como ella se casa con alguien que no la quiere. Si hago cuentas quizás su infidelidad duró un año, mucho más de lo que hubo entre Mei y yo. ¿Ella habrá aceptado también una relación así?

Mi hermano siempre fue alguien recto, sereno que apreciaba los sentimientos de los demás. Esta chica ha de ser alguien excepcional para que lo haya orillado a corromper sus valores. Ella es especial para él. Así como Mei lo es para mí.

Y de pronto se me ha ocurrido la idea más alocada.

-0-

Ha llegado la hora de presentarme con los nuevos practicantes. Son 20 de medicina y 10 enfermeras. Entro a la sala donde estarán todos reunidos, ahí está el director Himura hablando con ellos y cuando me ve entrar me señala y todos voltean a verme, unos asombrados y emocionados mientras que ella hace lo posible para no verme y que no la note, pero es demasiado tarde.

-Hola chicos.- Saludo animoso.- Me imagino que el director Himura les ha dicho quien soy. Me presento, yo soy Shaoran Li, Doctor con especialidad en pediatría y en esta ocasión se me ha otorgado el honor de ser quien se encargue de su estadía en este hospital, desde la recepción hasta su intervención con nuestros pacientes.

Continuo con mi protocolo de presentación, respondo sus dudas y atiendo las sugerencias que puedan tener después les pedí que se presentara cada uno, cuando ella se presentó lo hizo como si yo no estuviese ahí, ignorándome por completo, me imagino que lo menos que quiere es verme después de nuestro incidente. Finalmente les explico su rol y el mío y donde podrán encontrarme, el director Himura se dedica a hacer la despedida y de llevarlos a su lugar, todos comienzan a irse y cuando ella ésta a punto de retirarse junto con una chica que muy posiblemente sea su amiga, la tomo de su muñeca, percatándome que nadie más me vea. Se gira sorprendida al sentir mi toque.

-Señorita Kinomoto, tengo algo muy urgente que decirle.- Hablo serenamente.- Por favor, quédese un momento.

 _Te haré pagar por tus platos rotos, Yukito._

 **No puedo creer que si les haya gustado la temática la historia. Claro que aún habrá cosas que no quedan claras, pero les prometo que mediante avance la historia las sabrán, les vuelvo a recordar que sus comentarios son de gran apoyo me ayudan a mejorar o saber sus opiniones así que un review no esta demás ;) Muchos besos y abrazos.**


	3. Inicio

**Gracias por el apoyo que m brindan con sus comentarios, me hacen ver que esta historia es de su agrado y eso es lo principal. Espero más opiniones tanto buenas y malas. Muchos besos y abrazos, la historia apenas comienza!**

 **3.- Inicio**

 **Sakura**

Fue una gran sorpresa el saber que el nuevo jefe de practicantes era el mismo extraño que me topé en el pasillo y aún más el saber que no eran imaginaciones mías el sentir que él me estaba observando durante toda su plática.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa doctor?-Contesto tajante al sentir que me está tomando de mi brazo, se percata y poco a poco me suelta.- Le pido que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Al parecer usted y yo tenemos algo en común señorita Kinomoto.-

Sus palabras me sorprenden un poco pero trato de que pase por desapercibido

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Que nosotros tenemos un tormentoso pasado que nos une.

Inevitablemente frunzo mi ceño, ¿qué quiere decir con esas palabras? ¿Estará confundiéndome?

-Disculpe Dr. Li, pero no recuerdo haberlo conocido antes de estos 30 minutos que estuvo con nosotros, quizás está hablando de otra persona que no soy—

-Es usted, Kinomoto.

Sus palabras seguras de sí mismas me sorprenden y hasta logran que dude sobre nuestro parentesco.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?- De pronto aparece Tomoyo en la puerta preguntando por mí, rápido le doy una señal sobre que estoy ocupada con él y me espera tranquila en el umbral.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.- Hago una reverencia como disculpa.- Espero y aclare su duda pero lamentablemente no lo reconozco a usted. Con permiso.

De nuevo su agarre me detiene, puedo ver la sorpresa de Tomoyo en su rostro y no puedo imaginar cómo ha de estar el mío. Cuando me giro, me entrega un pequeño papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- Insegura, tomo ese papel.

-Es la dirección donde la estaré esperando si gusta saber más de este tema. Piénselo detenidamente. Hasta luego.

Desaparece de la sala caminando serenamente, se despide de Tomoyo con una descarada sonrisa y en un parpadeo la tengo enfrente de mí haciendo muecas de "¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?"

-No empieces con tus cosas.- La detengo sagazmente.- Estoy igual o más perdida que tú.

-¡Sakura! El Dr. Li acaba de tener una intensa plática contigo ¿de dónde lo conoces? ¿Es tu amigo?

-¡No!-Niego con la cabeza.- No lo conocía, apenas y sé que es nuestro jefe.

-¿Y qué dice ese papel?-Pregunta Tomoyo curiosa.- Apuesto que es su celular.

Me sonrojó ante ese comentario imprudente.

-No digas tonterías, no me interesa saber qué es esto.- Hago una pausa.- Pero, pensándolo bien, solo daremos un vistazo, uno solo ¿sí?

-Sisisi ¡Date prisa!-Tomoyo me da pequeños empujones demostrando que está el doble de emocionada pero yo el doble de curiosa que ella.

Lentamente desdoblo el pequeño papel y finalmente lo leemos en silencio una y otra vez.

-Sakura.- Habla seria Tomoyo.

-¿Sí Tomoyo?- Trato de mantener la cordura.

-¿Esto acaso no es?

-Sí, es la dirección de un…

-¡De un departamento!- Grita.- ¡De su departamento!- Comienza a brincar.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Guarda silencio!- Con mis manos nerviosas la calmo.- Nos pueden escuchar.

-Perdóname, pero no puedo creer que alguien como él que se ve difícil de tratar te haya dado la dirección de su hogar tan fácilmente, mira que yo esperaba un número telefónico.

-Aun así no iré Tomoyo.- Su expresión cambia totalmente al saber mi respuesta.- Y sí te preguntas porqué es porque no tengo interés de saber sus intenciones…

-Lo dices porque es un chico.

Lamentablemente sus palabras están llenas de toda la maldita razón.

-Chico o no, era mejor que me dijera lo que está tramando conmigo que estoy tan segura que no soy la persona que está buscando. De seguro hay cámaras por aquí y seré transmitida a nivel nacional. Así que no me interesa saber lo que pasa con ese doctor.

-Bueno, tienes razón, es un poco sospechoso pero, ¿no es mejor darle el beneficio de la duda? Además, no te dijo que día fueras, sino cuando quisieras saber la verdad.- Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono pícaro.- Solo guarda el papel.

-Sí, en el trayecto a casa lo tiraré.- Sonrío determinada.- Mejor vamos a nuestras clases que hay mucho por hacer.

-Claro, rufiana de doctores.- Tomoyo me dedica la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Ambas salimos carcajeando de ahí con ese acertado comentario.

-0-

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que pensaba, recibí mis clases de tanatología y pediatría, después junto con Yamazaki realizamos la guardia de la tarde en el área de urgencias, todo estuvo tranquilo pero me emociona saber que en este segundo año de universidad estamos más involucrados al tratar con pacientes reales en escenarios reales. En todo el día no volví a ver al Dr. Li, no es como si lo estuviese buscando, pero fue extraño no volverlo a ver.

Al término de la jornada ya era un poco tarde, las 9:00 pm, sabía que Tomoyo ya se había retirado y también Yamazaki, no tenía con quien irme así que me resigné a hacer el recorrido a casa sola. Sabía que debía apurarme porque si no caminaría y no alcanzaría el último autobús. Caminar por las calles tranquilas me relajaba, realmente empezaba a amar un poco mi soledad y rutina, para animar el ambiente opté por escucha música en mi celular, cuando metí la mano a mi pantalón sentí un papel, era el que me había dado ese extraño doctor Li.

 _Se me olvido tirarlo, debería de hacerlo ahora._

Y como por arte de magia, ese papel se pegó a mis manos. Estaba segura de que no quería hablar con él y que yo no soy esa persona que buscaba, pero algo dentro de mí se moría por saber que era, aunque fuese un error quería asegurarme de sí lo es. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad, demasiada curiosidad. Volví a leerlo y cambie de dirección mi caminata. No estaba tan lejos, era en el centro donde curiosamente me bajaba del autobús. Unas diez calles a la izquierda y finalmente llegué al distrito al que pertenece. Aún estaba la gente en la calle, eso me hacía sentir más segura, solo faltaba encontrar el complejo de departamentos donde estaría su casa. Sorpresa que me llevé al encontrar un edificio presentable, de tres pisos, amplio y que parece ser caro.

 _Los doctores viven bien ¿cuánto le costará la renta?_

Subí las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, realmente me dio pena el pedirle al guardia dejarme usar el elevador. Puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza a latir, no porque probablemente lo vea sino que parece que hago una travesura, ¿hace cuánto que no me ponía tan nerviosa? En el andén de las escaleras siento como dejo una pequeña huella del sudor de mis manos. Dios.

-230, 232, 234.-Cuento las puertas y hasta que encuentro el número indicado.- 236.-Suspiro profundamente.- Bien, aquí es.

Toco el timbre. No sale nadie. Otra vez, de nuevo ignorada. Checo la hora en mi reloj, 9:45 de la noche, es un poco tarde.

 _Quizás está dormido._

Toco el timbre una última vez. Comienzo a pensar que realmente fue una broma y estoy siendo grabada por cámaras ocultas.

-Mejor me voy.- Siento vergüenza al sentirme estafada por alguien que de seguro ni trabaja en el hospital así que camino y escucho abrir una puerta.

-No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto.- Sus palabras inmediatamente hacen que me pare y voltee. Allí estaba él, el misterioso doctor con su pijama y olor a ducha varonil, sonriéndome triunfante al saber que su cometido se cumplió.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido.- Susurro.

-Pero ya estás aquí.- Me abre la puerta de su departamento, cediéndome el paso.- Así que pasa, eres bienvenida.

Dudosa, muerdo mi labio inferior, nos observamos por unos pequeños instantes hasta que por fin entro a su departamento. Sintiéndome como caperucita roja, entrando a la cueva del lobo.

-Te debo una disculpa por haberme tardado, estaba en la ducha.- Toma casualmente mi hombro y su toque hace que recorra todo mi cuerpo una sensación electrizante.- Toma asiento en el sofá, ¿algo de beber?

-A-Agua estaría bien.- Mi voz se torna ronca ¿qué diablos está pasando?

-Enseguida.- Tímidamente me siento en el sofá más pequeño de los tres mientras que él pasa a su cocina. Es un departamento realmente moderno y muy grande incluso me atrevería a decir que más grande que mi casa, a excepción que es de dos pisos. Está ordenado, limpio y todo el lugar emana el aroma de un joven soltero.

 _¿Soltero? Él no podría ser un chico soltero._

Me sorprendo por la osadía de mis pensamientos y él aparece con un vaso de agua enfrente de mí, lo tomo e inmediatamente bebo el agua, esta situación que es extraña me ha transformado en una chiquilla…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Su pregunta me saca de mi distracción.- Te ves joven.

-Tengo 20 años. ¿Y usted?

-Tengo 27 años, un poco grande ¿no crees?

 _Sí, si soy una chiquilla._

-Es lo normal.- Tomo con más fuerza el vaso que está en mis manos, tengo que encararlo lo más pronto posible, sino, podría desaparecer de los nervios.- ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme?

Puedo observar como su semblante cambia, ahora no parece ser de alguien juguetón. Busca una mejor posición para platicarme, relajado, sereno… No recuerdo haber visto a alguien como él en toda mi vida.

-Bien.- Lame un poco sus labios, realmente me tiene a la expectativa.- He pedido que vengas para ayudarte a cobrar venganza.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto intrigada.- ¿Venganza? ¿De qué?

No tengo la menor idea de lo que está hablando.

-¿Enserio no sabes de qué?-Me ve directamente a los ojos con una mirada dura, no está bromeando.- Sólo piénsalo un poco más.

-No, ya lo pensé y no sé de qué habla, no he tenido deseos de venganza desde el preescolar cuando me quitaron mis crayolas… así que no sé—

-No hablo del preescolar.

Y es en ese momento donde me doy cuenta de que está hablando. Me detengo a pensar y le dirijo una mirada de incertidumbre y él está ahí sereno pidiéndome que le dijera aquello que pensé.

 _¿Acaso él sabe sobre Yukito y yo?_

-¿Ahora sabes de qué?- Sonríe.- Tú silencio me dice que sí.

-Tiene que ser una broma.-Hablo tenuemente.- ¿Verdad?

-Lamentablemente, no lo es.- Cruza sus piernas en señal de triunfo.- Pero prefiero escucharlo de ti, así que adelante.

-No tengo nada que decir sobre ese tema.- Actúo a la defensiva, no quiero volver a tratar de ese tema que he tratado de ignorar.- He preferido olvidarlo y dejar de lado.

Hay un silencio entre nosotros, me es imposible verlo a los ojos mantengo mi cabeza hacia abajo. Siento que podría llorar.

-No puedes olvidar algo que ni siquiera has intentado superar.

 _Esas palabras agrias y certeras._

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a decirme algo así!- Grito y lo apunto con mi dedo recriminador, la desesperación esta palpitarle en mis palabras. Él solo se limita a verme, sin inmutarse, enfureciéndome más.- Ni siquiera me conoce y está aquí atacándome.- Me levanto del sillón rápidamente.- ¡Me voy!

-No te irás a ninguna parte.- Toma de mis hombros fuerte.- ¡¿Estás siendo feliz pensando que mi hermano jugó con tus sentimientos?!- Grita desesperado, sus ojos ambarinos parecen sentir cada una de esas palabras, como si supiese lo que se siente. Mi corazón tiembla, aprieto fuerte mis puños, esa sensación espantosa vuelve… de haber sido utilizada y olvidada.

Mis ojos acumulan agua. Lágrimas, cada una de ellas se resbala por mis mejillas. Estoy llorando enfrente de alguien desconocido, que resultó ser el hermano del hombre que rompió mi corazón

Una punzada más fuerte se clava en mi pecho.

-Y… ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano.- comienzo a sollozar fuerte inhalando y exhalando pesadamente, las gotas de agua salada se hacen más gruesas. ¿Hace cuánto que no lloraba así por el mismo tema? Ni cuando le conté a Tomoyo fue así y aquí estoy enfrente de él llorando como una niña pequeña, cubro mi rostro avergonzado, lastimado y aún ilusionado por alguien inalcanzable. Poco a poco el calor de sus brazos me envuelve, sorprendiéndome y haciendo que dejara de sollozar.

-Está bien que llores, pero tienes que prometerme que será la última vez.- Susurra en mi oído con una voz profunda y tranquila.- Por favor.

-N-No puedo.- Suplico desesperada, elevo mis brazos para abrazar su espalda y apretar la delgada playera que lleva.- Le j-juro que no.

Y de nuevo sollozo, más fuerte, audible e hiriente. Él solo se limita a abrazarme igual de fuerte que mis gemidos, no dice nada. Cuando finalmente la calma vuelve a mí, cuando ni siquiera me han quedado más lágrimas, ganas, sentimientos que derramarle a Yukito puedo sentir la pesadez de mis ojos y pestañas pegoteadas. Cuando todo pasa me doy cuenta con la fuerza que lo estuve abrazando, lo suelto bruscamente avergonzada de mis actos imprudentes, separándome un poco.

-L-Lo siento.- Cabizbaja limpio mi rostro.- N-No sabía qué hacía, yo—

-Levanta tu rostro.- Demanda.- Y promete.- Veo el movimiento de su mano derecha que roza mi rostro levantándolo poco a poco.- Qué esta será la última vez que llorarás por él.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos hasta que sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, lentamente me ha robado un pequeño beso tomándome por sorpresa sin tiempo de poder rechazarlo, de querer rechazarlo. Su otra mano toma firme mi cintura dejándome sin escapatoria. El pequeño beso se hace más flexible, tocamos nuestros labios una y otra vez, ni siquiera sé por qué está pasando todo esto… y por este momento nada de eso importa.

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

Aquellos malos pensamientos se han ido drenando por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que nos besamos, mi mente está en blanco, no siento mis piernas. Sus suaves labios atrapan los míos, siento una mordida, una trampa para hacer que su lengua juegue con la mía, continuamos así hasta que el timbre de mi celular se escucha por todo su departamento, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

-T-Tengo que contestar.- Susurro sonrojada, separándome un poco.

-Adelante.- Su voz se escucha ronca e inmediatamente busco entre mi mochila el celular, veo la pantalla y es mi madre.

-¿Hola?- Contesto lo más coherente que puedo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Aún no sales del hospital?- Puedo percibir la preocupación de mi madre, checo mi reloj y veo que ya son pasadas las 10 de la noche.

-Y-Ya salí madre, hace unos instantes. Perdóname por no avisarte, pero en un rato más llegó a casa ¿Sí? No te preocupes.

-Está bien, ya puedo dormir un poco tranquila. Te esperaré, con cuidado linda.

-Chao, madre.- Termino la llamada y ahora no sé cómo continuar en este lugar sin sentirme apenada.- Creo que tengo que irme ya.- Lo enfrento tratando de que no note mi timidez y sobre todo que me importa lo que acaba de pasar.

 _Quizás solo quería consolarme._

-Está bien, es un poco tarde.- El parece tranquilo, estoico ante todo lo sucedido pero sus ojos castaños no dejan de observarme.- Déjame llevarte a tu casa y en el camino te contaré lo que pensaba decirte antes de que sucediera esto.

Y como "esto." Entiendo que es el beso que nos dimos.

-Quisiera poder rechazar su invitación, pero realmente no tengo dinero para un taxi, así que está bien.- Sonrío tratando de tranquilizar la notable tensión que existe entre nosotros.

-Buena chica. Deja busco mis llaves.- Camina hacia la cocina pero se detiene y vuelve a hablarme.- Y otra cosa, no me hables de usted, dime Li o Shaoran.

-¿Eh? No, no puedo, usted es el doctor, mi jefe y hablarle así es—

-No importa. Yo te llamaré por tu nombre, Sakura.

Mi cuerpo sintió una escalofriante descarga al escuchar decirlo "Sakura"

-Está bien.- Sonrío tímida.- Le diré… te diré Li, por el momento.

-Muy bien, aquí tengo mis llaves, vamos.

Enseguida salimos del departamento y tomamos el elevador, dentro de el ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra, saludamos al guardia que me reconoció y solo me limité a dedicarle una mirada y él nos ve extrañado o al menos a mí ¿Pensara que somos pareja? La idea me emociona un poco. Finalmente subimos a su auto, me abre la puerta para entrar, es elegante, un último modelo Honda, amplio negro y cómodo.

-¿Tu dirección?- Pregunta al aire mientras ambos nos colocamos el cinturón.

-Oh, es la calle Tanaka, casa 9 en el distrito minato… no es muy lejos de aquí.

-No, de hecho somos casi vecinos.- Me dedica una sonrisa.- Bien, vamos.

Nos incorporamos al tráfico nocturno de Tokio, me siento cohibida al estar a su lado de esta manera tan casual, me limito a solo ver a través de la ventana, después de habernos conocido hace unas horas, este día ha traído nuevas emociones a mi vida y he afrontado con él un tema que ni siquiera había tocado. Finalmente Li, ahora que sé su nombre habla.

-Te cité para decirte que pretendo ayudarte a hacer que olvides a mi hermano.- Yo solo lo observo y él sigue manejando.- Quiero ayudarte a que tomes venganza de aquello que te hizo, no me lo has dicho, pero me he de imaginar, porque tuve que leer tu expediente está tarde, de que él tuvo un amorío contigo cuando tú eras una estudiante de instituto en la escuela a la que da clases ¿cierto?

-Es… eso cierto.- Hablo tenuemente al haber sido descubierta mi travesura del instituto.- Pero… ¿Sólo con eso dedujiste que estuve con tu hermano?

Li se ríe un poco ante mi respuesta ¿qué le causa tanta gracia?

-Y por qué tienes una foto suya en tu celular, lo vi cuando nos topamos esta mañana. Con eso es suficiente para saber que estuviste con él y más que te mintió al decirte que estaba soltero.- Su semblante cambió, como si todo esto fuera algo más que ayudarme a superar a su hermano.- Dime ¿qué opinas?

-Opino que, ustedes dos no se parecen en nada.

-Es porque somos hermanastros.

-Oh.- Asiento mi cabeza.- Tiene sentido. Pero no creo ser capaz de hacer lo que tú me propones.

-Hemos llegado.- Parquea su auto enfrente de mi casa, hemos llegado muy pronto o disfrute mucho su compañía.- ¿Estás segura de eso?- Pregunta viéndome directamente a los ojos.- ¿No quieres hacerle ver que gran mujer dejo ir y engañó? Por qué el piensa que la niña de hace dos años sigue siendo eso… una niña.

-Yo esperaba olvidarlo, no me importa que haga de su vida… yo…- Agacho cada vez mi rostro, ocultando mi indecisión, pero de pronto siento como él me acorrala contra la ventana de mi lado, tomando mi muñeca. Nuestros rostros están cada vez más cerca, otra vez, puedo sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía. Me dedico a observar de nuevo su exquisito rostro, mi corazón bombea sangre que hace que llegue a mis mejillas causando un notorio sonrojo.- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Si dejas que te bese, lo tomaré como un sí a mi propuesta.- Su voz ronca y varonil seduciéndome con esa espantosa condición. ¿Esto no es un sueño?

-N-No puedes hacer eso…- Siento que el corazón se me saldrá, juraría que puedo escuchar su palpitar, puedo enloquecer y me cuesta trabajo respirar. Debería detenerlo, puedo detenerlo, inútilmente empujo un poco sus brazos.

-Observa como lo hago.- Toma mis labios con los suyos.

 _No pude detenerlo._

Este beso no se compara con el primero, es más necesitado, volátil y apasionado. No me da tiempo para reaccionar, usa posesivamente mi lengua y se adueña de cada rincón de mi boca, atrevido y hostil, con toda la personalidad de que estoy cerrando un contrato malvado, sentenciando mi propia muerte, dándole permiso de usarme y disfrutarlo. La necesidad de buscar aire hace que nos separemos, el éxtasis lo emanamos en cada poro, Li ahora no puede ocultarme sus reacciones.

-Haremos la más dulce de las venganzas.- Susurra y después me vuelve a besar y le respondo con el mismo frenesí.

 _¿En qué diablos me he metido?_


	4. Compañia

Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, de verdad aprecio mucho su apoyo y en sus comentarios observo la incertidumbre de que saku y shao estén enamorados de yukito y mei, no se preocupen por eso, la pareja principal es S&S solo que tendrán que esperar un poco más(8.

Me encanta saber que la idea les atrajo y espero continúen apoyándome. ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme!

 **4.- Compañía**

 **Shaoran**

Abro los ojos, de nuevo, me he despertado antes de que la alarma se activará. La rutina matutina la hago pero ahora con un poco más de emoción y la razón la sé completamente. Mi plan ha marchado a la perfección, la misteriosa ex amante de mi querido hermanastro accedió al pequeño plan de venganza.

No puedo evitar sentirme triunfante al haberlo logrado, pero algo dentro de mí sigue diciéndome que es una mala idea y más desde el día en que "cerramos el trato." Ella es una niña a lado de mí, que fue engañada y se aprovecharon de la inocencia de cualquier chica de instituto que anhela un profundo amor, lo pude comprobar al sentir húmeda mi camisa por sus gruesas lágrimas y profundos sollozos, definivamente Yuki, no merece ni una sola pizca de ese amor. No es que sea su mesías pero tampoco quiero ser un mártir. En el fondo sé que la estoy usando por ese amor fallido, que no importa cuántas veces lo piense, estaba destinado al fracaso. Quiero hacer realidad mis oscuros deseos, hacerle sentir a él lo que pasé yo cuando decidió salir con Mei, a pesar de saber que yo estaba enamorado de ella.

Manejo hasta el trabajo y en el transcurso recibo una llamada de Yukito, preferiría no contestarla pero como este día amanecí de buenas, la tomo.

-Dime.- Hablo seco.

-Hola, sí yo también me alegro por saber de ti.-Ríe un poco.- Li, solo para confirmar, ¿vendrás este domingo a la fiesta?

-No lo sé aún ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

-Porque sería genial que vinieras, sabes que es especial. Nos alegraría verte por aquí.

Si lo tuviera enfrente, me darían ganas de golpearlo. De verdad quiere verme ahí, que sea testigo de cómo en frente de todos por fin anuncia el compromiso con Mei. Es un sin vergüenza. Pero de nuevo, recuerdo mis oscuros planes.

Sakura, vendrá conmigo.

-Está bien.- Suspiro.- Iré, pero ¿puedo llevar a alguien?

-¿Estás con una chica? ¿O te refieres a Eriol?- La emoción en su voz la puedo sentir, después de todo Yuki es tan transparente.

Justo como ella.

-Ya verás. Bueno tengo que colgar. Adiós.

-Adiós Shao.

Cuelgo y estaciono mi auto, tomo mis cosas y en la recepción saludo a las emocionadas enfermeras, entre ellas puedo ver a la amiga de Sakura que me observa quisquillosa, como si quisiera preguntarme algo o como si supiera algo. Altanero me acerco con ella.

-Buenos días ¿pasa algo con Sakura?- Su rostro se sorprendió al saber que fui capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero pronto recupera su porte.

-¿Cómo supo que era por ella?

-Lo tienes escrito en toda tu cara, ¿pasó algo malo con ella?

-No, pero si le voy a decir algo Dr. Li.-Me apunta con su pequeño dedo.- Si se atreve a hacerle daño a mi apreciada amiga se las verá conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Tomoyo?

-De que lo sé todo, y si le rompe el corazón las pagara. Porque tú pareces ocultar algo.

Sus ojos amatistas parecen haber descubierto lo que he tratado de ocultar, ella es muy diferente a Sakura, precavida y podría decir que fría.

-No te preocupes.- Sonrío.- Ten un buen día.- Rápidamente me desaparezco de ahí para ir a mi consultorio y quizás al termino de mi trabajo vaya a buscar a Sakura. En el, comienzo a leer los expedientes de los pacientes que atenderé en la mañana tratando de alejar las "amenazadoras." Palabras de la imprudente enfermera Tomoyo.

-Así que lo sabe todo eh…- Sigo leyendo y no me percató de la presencia de Eriol que entró sin avisar.

-¿Quién lo sabe todo?- Levanto mi mirada y ahí está él, molestando como siempre.

-Se toca antes de entrar.- Regreso a mi lectura

-Lo hice pero me ignoraste así que decidí pasar.- Con su mano baja el expediente que tengo en mis manos.- Y bien ¿Me vas a contar que decidiste hacer?

Resignado, dejo de lado mis deberes para contarle lo sucedido.

-Ya hablé con ella y al parecer aceptó.

-Te refieres a que hablaste con la ex novia de tu hermastro y aceptó tu absurda "venganza." ¿Eso?

-Sí, y no es ex novia, es un amorío o aventura.- Reafirmo.- Y no es absurda.

-Es una aventura como la que tu pasaste… ah, ¿pero no le contaste eso verdad?

-No empieces, Eriol.-Ruedo mi ojos.- Yo sé lo que hago.

-No, no tienes ni la menor idea. ¡Estás loco! Te apoyaría si tan solo le contaras toda la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-De que la estás usando.

Y esas palabras se clavaron en mi pecho.

-No la estoy usando.- Actúo duro.- Ni siquiera he hecho algo.

-No me vengas con eso, estoy claro que le lavaste el cerebro ¿y con que argumento?

-Con el argumento de que Yuki pagará lo que le hizo.

-A costa de que tú eres el único que disfrutara eso.- Eriol esta enfurecido. No deja de rascarse la frente quizás buscando alguna razón para mis acciones.- Shaoran, si ella descubre que tu plan de venganza es solo para hacerle ver a Yukito que descubriste su " _desliz_." Si quieres llamarle así, que hizo en su trabajo para vengarte de Mei porque te cambio por él, entonces no debes de embarrar en tu mierda a alguien más.

-No pretendo involucrarla en mis asuntos, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Me preocupan ambos. Shaoran, date cuenta que con esto nadie saldrá ganando, ni siquiera el idiota de tu hermanastro, ¿Por qué quieres hacer todo eso?

-Eriol, no aguanto ver como es feliz a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, me refiero a Yuki.- Puedo sentir como mi sangre comienza a hervir.- Que a pesar de que él supo mis verdaderos sentimientos antes y después de que ellos se hicieran novios, a pesar de que yo sabía que él no la quería solo por el capricho de su egoísta personalidad fue capaz de arrebatármela y que al mismo tiempo jugaba con esa inocente chica que solo se dedico a amarlo ¿Esos no son suficientes motivos?

El silencio invade mi consultorio, Eriol quien siempre tiene un argumento para todo, no dice nada.

-Está bien que quieras vengarte de todos los errores o maldades de tu hermano, pero no tienes porque involucrar a alguien más, eso es lo único que te digo.

-Pensaba hacerlo incluso antes de conocerla, pero ahora las cosas se facilitaron más.

-Quizás a Yukito no le importe ella, quizás hasta ya la olvidó.

-Algo me dice que no, y eso lo comprobaré el domingo.

-¿El domingo?- Pregunta pero después su mente hace memoria.- No me digas que…

-Así es, la llevaré a la fiesta de compromiso que harán.

-Debes de haber perdido la cabeza.- Recarga su cuerpo hacia atrás.- ¿Y ella lo sabe?

-Se lo diré hoy

-¿Crees que acepte?

-La convenceré

-Me pregunto cómo.- Me vuelve a observar directamente.- ¿Y si te enamoras de ella?

Mis ojos se abren ante esa suposición.

-Seguramente.- Desvío mi mirada.- Eso no pasara.

-Ajá. Ella es una dulce joven y tu un agresivo lobo sería lo más normal si te llegases a enamorar.

-Ella es linda.- Inmediatamente mis pensamientos evocan los recuerdos de aquella noche.- Pero te equivocas.

-Bien.- Eriol se levanta para irse.- Quiero ver como termina tu estúpida venganza, espero y no dañes a nadie más que a ti y que esa linda señorita te dé una buena lección.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos.- Sonrío sarcástico.- Ándale, se te hace tarde.

-Claro que sí.- Se da la media vuelta.- Solo no vengas llorando si te rompen el corazón.

Finalmente desaparece de mi consultorio, checo mi reloj y faltan 10 minutos para iniciar. Tengo poco tiempo para ordenar todo de nuevo. Tocan mi puerta y es mi enfermera personal, Mariya.

-Doctor ¿está listo para recibir al primer paciente?- Sonríe elegante.

-Claro que sí.

Pero las palabras de Eriol siguen resonando en mi cabeza.

 _¿Y sí te enamoras de ella?_

-Buenos días doctor Li.- Pasa una mujer de edad mayor a mi consultorio, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días Sra. Okumura. Tome asiento.

 _Yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más. Al menos, eso creo._

-0-

 _._ Después de 3 horas se han acabado las citas de este día. Nada fuera de lo normal y me encuentro con un pequeño descanso y lo aprovecho para buscar a Sakura. Siendo el encargado de los adjuntos de medicina, puedo ir a observar que es lo que hacen en la sala de urgencias. Inmediatamente cuando entro todos me saludan y escucho los murmullos de las chicas emocionadas al verme, pero entre ese montón no está ella, la busco con la mirada y la puedo ver atendiendo a una joven embarazada, colocándole un catéter para el suero. Está tan concentrada que no nota mi presencia, termina de hacer su labor y se va por el pasillo, como todo un acosador la sigo hasta que por fin se da cuenta.

-Dr. Li.- Toca su corazón al haberse sorprendido de verme.- Me asustó un poco.

-Lo puedo notar.-Sonrío.- ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, terminé mi turno, en estos momentos me iba a mi clase de microbiología.- Puedo notar que está un poco sonrojada, ¿quizás esté nerviosa?

-¿A qué hora saldrás?

-A las 7 ¿por qué?

-Perfecto, a esa hora espérame afuera de mi consultorio.- Saco mi celular.- Por cierto, pásame tu número de teléfono.

-Dr. Li, c-creo que no deberíamos hacer esto… por aquí.- Susurra cada vez más bajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por eso.- Apunta sigilosamente al pequeño grupo de practicantes como ella que observan expectantes nuestra escena, claramente quieren saber que está pasando por aquí.- No quiero que comiencen a hacer rumores.

-No pasará, pero pásame tu número. Ya te inventaras una excusa cuando vayas con ellos.- Le entrego mi teléfono para que guarde su número, mostrándose primero renuente pero lo toma y comienza a teclear.

-Aquí está. Bien, me voy.- Se da la vuelta despidiéndose amablemente.

-Solo espero que no sea falso.- Me despido igual con una sonrisa y al girarme puedo escuchar el escándalo que hacen sus compañeros al cuestionarla. Será una larga mañana.

-0-

Finalmente falta poco para las 7 pm. He estado gastando mi tiempo en tareas de mañana para hacer menor el trabajo del fin de semana y poder salir temprano. Estoy en mi consultorio matando los pocos minutos que quedan hasta que de nuevo tocan mi puerta. Quizás es el molesto de Eriol.

-Pase.- Digo observando el reloj de mi móvil, cuando de pronto el lugar se empieza a llenar del aroma de un perfume, femenino, elegante e inconfundible. Incrédulo levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con nadie más que con Mei Ling

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Habla tímida en el umbral de la puerta. Le indico con la mano de que puede sentarse en la silla de enfrente. Trato de mantenerme firme y nada sorprendido ante su visita, ¿hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? Ella sigue igual; alta, delgada, su piel blanca y cabello negro largo como el de una muñeca, sin olvidar sus imponentes ojos carmesí que hacen juego con el color de sus labios.

-Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Aclaro mi garganta para hablar más seguro.

-Hola, Li.- Se encoge de hombros.- He estado bien, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

 _Para ser exactos 1 año._

-Sí, no frecuento mucho a Yukito.- Sonrío.- Pero dime, a que has venido, no creo que solo para preguntarme como estoy.- Contesto amargamente y es notorio para Mei.

-Ya sé que lo menos que quieres es verme.- Sonríe dolida.- Pero vine porque Yuki me comento que irías el domingo a la fiesta.

-Sí, así es.- Reafirmo.- ¿Pasa algo con eso? ¿Acaso vienes a desinvitarme?- Bromeo un poco, pero esto no le dio ninguna gracia y ella se mantiene seria e incluso aprieta las comisuras de su elegante vestido.- ¿Qué pasa Mei?

-Y-Yuki, dijo que irías acompañado.- Su voz se apaga cada vez más y no pasa desapercibido el sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¿E-Es acaso tú novia?

 _Esto es el colmo._

-Déjame adivinar.- Inhalo fuerte para esconder mi muy evidente molestia.- No nos vemos las caras desde hace un año, me pediste que olvidara todo de ti, que no me involucrara más en tu "perfecto noviazgo" terminaste conmigo hace tres años y vienes hasta aquí ¿A preguntarme si la persona que pienso llevar a tú fiesta es mi novia?- Resoplo fastidiado.- No me vengas con esas niñerías.

Mei aprieta fuerte sus labios, me ve sorprendida y quizás asustada.

-N-No es eso… solo que…

-¿Solo qué?

-No pensé que te fueses a olvidar así de fácil de lo que pasó.

-¿Fácil? ¿Te parece fácil ver como la mujer que siempre quise prefirió irse con mi hermano con el cual se va a casar? Dime cual es la parte fácil.

-Li, no es eso.- Toma mis manos y puedo ver en las suyas el brillo de un solitario diamante echándome en cara lo patético que soy.- Tú no lo entiendes, no podía dejar todo así, sabes lo importante que eres para mí, todas las noches que pasamos juntos… fueron inolvidables, lo que me hacías sentir, es solo que tengo miedo de que halles a otra persona y te olvides de mí.

-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?- Hablo irónico y me suelto de su agarre.- No eres quien para decirme que no ponga mis ojos en otra mujer cuando tú ni siquiera me tomaste en cuenta.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos.- ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas más que cualquier persona! Lo eres todo para mí, fui capaz de cometer adulterio y de entregarme a estos sentimientos pecaminosos.

Mi corazón tiembla un poco con esas confesiones. Mei, quien siempre se muestra a los demás como una mujer correcta y serena, frente a mí, de nuevo me enseña esa faceta frágil e infantil.

Pero nada de lo que dice, me es creíble.

-Lo nuestro ya pasó. Te dí la oportunidad de estar y ser amada a mi lado, pero tú corazón decidió otras cosas y el mío tiene otras prioridades que no están en sintonía con las tuyas. Yo ya no pretendo sufrir por este amor unilateral. Sabía que llegaría el día que en que escogerías estar con él, pero pretendía que no.

-Li...- Sus ojos carmesí derraman más lágrimas.- ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

-Aunque te ame con todas mis fuerzas, esto ya no será.

Hay un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Ella poco a poco se seca sus lágrimas y se acerca hacia a mí.

-¿Ni solo un poco?- Susurra.- Peligrosamente se acerca hacia mí con la intención de besarme pero mi celular comienza a sonar interrumpiendo el momento, de inmediato lo cojo y veo que es Sakura.

-Hola.- Su voz se escucha tímida.- Ya estoy afuera.

-Está bien, ya voy.- Cuelgo y me dirijo con Mei.- Perdóname, pero tengo asuntos pendientes. Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Pero Li.

-Tengo que irme.- Hablo firme.- Ya no hay nada más que decir.- Rápido tomo mis cosas, y le abro la puerta a Mei que continua molesta por haberla dejado con la duda. Al abrir la puerta puedo ver a Sakura de pie enfrente, le sonrío y ella a mí pero no deja de ver curiosa a Mei y sobre todo ella a Sakura.- Adiós.- Tomo a Sakura del hombro obligándola a caminar dejando detrás a Mei.

-¿P-Paso algo?- Pregunta Sakura.

-No, ¿Estás lista para salir?- Sonrío, por alguna extraña razón esta situación me trae una sensación placentera y estar a lado de está chica me da una tranquilidad.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A comprar ropa.

-¿Ropa?

Caminamos, nos subimos a mi auto y emprendemos al camino, puedo ver que Sakura aún esta confundida por el rumbo de nuestra salida. A mitad de camino guardo total silencio hasta que habló

-La chica de hace rato… ¿Era una paciente?

Su pregunta me agarro por sorpresa. Al verla de reojo veo que ha volteado su rostro a la ventana y esta sonrojado.

 _Qué linda._

-No, no lo era. Pero pronto sabrás quién es.

-Oh.- Levemente hace un puchero. No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-No estés celosa.- Parqueo el auto.- Ella no es importante para mí.

 _No tanto_

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!- Refuña enojada al haber acertado a sus sentimientos.

-Claro que sí.- Me bajo del auto para abrir su puerta.- Ven, ya hemos llegado.

Caminamos por el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a una plaza comercial de alto nivel. Entramos y busco una tienda departamental es entonces ahí donde Sakura vuelve hablar.

-¿Vas a comprar ropa? ¿En este lugar tan caro?- Su cara es de sorpresa y miedo al checar los precios de una simple chaqueta.

-Sí y también tú.

-Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero.

-No necesariamente pagaras tú.- Sonrío.- ¡Subaru!

-¿De que estás hablando? ¿Y quién es Subaru?- En el disturbio, una elegante y simpática mujer aparece enfrente de nosotros; ella es Subaru.

-Hola, Li. Gracias por haber venido hoy.- Hace una pequeña reverencia.- Permítame presentarme Señorita, yo soy Subaru, una vieja amiga de Li,soy la dueña de está tienda y me ha pedido personalmente que escogiera los modelos de noche más bellos para usted, así que pase.

-¿Modelos de noche? ¿Para mí?- Voltea verme aún más confundida.

-Sí, para ti. Así que vamos con Subaru.

Caminamos a la parte de los vestidores, Subaru inmediatamente toma a Sakura y se adueña completamente de ella, mostrándole los elegantes vestidos de coctel que ha escogido. Yo me encuentro sentado en el sillón de espera mientras observo como asesoran a Sakura. Hasta que por fin la hacen escoger un vestido para probárselo. Ambos esperamos expectantes.

-Tú novia se verá divina con ese vestido. La has de querer mucho para escoger modelos de alta costura.

" _Mi novia."_

-Se ve hermosa con cualquier cosa.

Por fin Sakura sale del vestidor y mi sorpresa es grande al verla. Lleva un vestido de corte recto, color melocotón y pequeños bordados de encaje el corte en el busto lo hace resaltar y más los listones que adornar su espalda desnuda. Parece una modelo.

-¿Y qué opinas?- Pregunta Subaru altanera.- Sabía que se te caería la baba.

Sakura poco a poco se acerca a nosotros, sonrojada por el modelo que lleva puesto.- ¿Cómo se me ve?

-Pareces un ángel. ¿Te gusta?

-S-Sí es hermoso, pero, yo no puedo pagar ese precio.

-Pero si ya está comprado.

-¿Qué?

-Así es señorita, puedes cambiarte ya que el vestido será envuelto.

-¿L-Lo compraste?- Su voz suena nerviosa.- P-Pero porque.

-Porque lo necesitaras. Anda, ve a cambiarte.

De nuevo la vuelvo a esperar, le entrega el vestido a Subaru y yo mi tarjeta de crédito, al final nos dieron el vestido y salimos de ahí, encontrándonos de nuevo en el carro.

-¿Por qué necesito un vestido de noche?

-Porque saldrás conmigo a una fiesta el domingo.

-¿Fiesta? ¿De quién?

-De mi hermanastro.

Sakura se congela un instante. Es momento de decirle la verdad.

-¿Veré a Yukito? No, no puedo.- Me toma de los brazos.- Y-Yo no estoy lista para eso.

-Lo estarás.- Acaricio su rostro.- Yo estaré ahí contigo, le mostrarás la gran mujer que eres.

-P-Pero…

-Todo estará bien.- Lentamente me acerco a su rostro para darle un pequeño beso, de nuevo otro y otro más. Apenas nos conocemos, pero siento la extraña necesidad de tener esos dulces labios unidos con los míos, su inexperiencia me seduce a su paso, nunca había conocido a una chica así. ¿Será eso lo que sedujo a mi hermano? Quisiera descubrir más de sus encantos. Mi lengua se adueña de la suya, soltando grande suspiros, quiero adueñarme de ella.

No hay nada malo que pudiera pasar.

Muy en el fondo de mí, sé que existe la posibilidad de enamorarme de alguien más.


	5. Amistad (Especial)

**ESPECIAL**

 **5.- Amistad**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo conociendo a Sakura? Quizás 10 años o más. He estado cerca de ella desde que nos conocimos en la escuela elemental. Me cautivo por completo su personalidad amable, desinteresada y comprensiva, aunque ella supo que era una niña de familia prodigiosa nunca me trato como los demás de princesa y niña consentida sino me trato como lo que era; una niña y eso fue clave para nuestra amistad.

Los años pasaban y cada vez veía como crecíamos, ya no nos gustaban las muñecas sino charlar de chicos aunque ninguna tuviera experiencia, junto con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko disfrutábamos soñar con nuestro novio ideal y el amor adolescente. Muchos chicos se acercaban tanto a Sakura como a mí pero por ser unos simples "chiquillos." Nunca les dimos interés. Hasta que Sakura me confesó que mantenía un romance con el maestro Tsukishiro, ella que es una niña inocente fue capaz de estar en secreto con un docente a pesar de estar prohibido, demostrándome una vez más que ella es capaz de seguir sus sueños.

Pensaba que estaría bien si ella continuara con ese romance aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que no sería bueno y fue cuando en llanto me contó del engaño de esa cruel ilusión. Nunca la había visto tan devastada, siempre mantenía una armoniosa sonrisa que iluminaba mi insípido mundo y me fue arrebatada por el primer amor fallido. Me sobraran las ganas de ir a golpearlo o mandar a mis guardaespaldas a que lo sometieran a un escarmiento, no sabía cómo vengarme de ese cretino.

Finalmente entramos a la universidad para estudiar ciencias de la salud; seguir nuestras añoradas profesiones sanaron un poco la herida de la preparatoria, poco a poco volvió a sonreír mi amada amiga, entre todos salíamos para lograr distraernos pero siempre había algo en su semblante que la limitaba a ser plenamente feliz. Hasta el día que el misterioso doctor del hospital le propuso ese trato; vengarse del maestro Tsukishiro y ahora los veo marcharse del hospital ¿será que él ésta enamorado de Sakura?

-Espiar se considera un delito.- Una voz varonil susurra a mi hombro asustándome y obligándome a voltear verlo. Es un doctor, alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro azulado y lacio ¿Quién es?

-Solo veo como mi amiga me deja sola.- Lo veo directamente.- ¿Y usted quién es?

-Permíteme presentarme. Soy el Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa y como tú, veía a mi amigo marcharse.- Sonríe aduladamente.

-¿Se refiere al Dr. Li? ¿Son ustedes amigos?

-Así es, ¿No parecemos muy compatibles?- Me da un guiño coqueto, asqueándome por completo. Que hombre tan molesto.

-No, el Dr. Li parece más inteligente.- Ataco.- Si me permite, me tengo que ir a casa.

-Vaya, nunca una enfermera me había rechazado.- Sentencia al aire deteniendo un poco mi huida.

-Es porque no soy como todas.- Me giro con una sonrisa altanera.- Con permiso.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Tomoyo.- Continuo mi camino sin detenerme. Hasta que…

-Me gustas, Tomoyo.- Eleva un poco su voz para que lo escuche, nerviosa empiezo a ver po todos lados, afortundamente no había nadie cerca más que los pacientes que pasaban.

-¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?!- Reprendo en contra de él. ¿Gustarle? Si hace dos minutos nos conocimos. ¡Es una tontería!

-Oh, te has sonrojado.- Señala mi rostro, lo toco y puedo sentir el calor en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué me sonrojé? Él se acerca a mí a un solo metro de distancia. Nos vemos directamente unos momentos.- Te ves linda.- Su mano, roza mi rostro causándome que mi corazón latiera un poco. Pero esto es solo un juego.

-Déjese de tonterías.- Aparto bruscamente su mano.- No juegue conmigo porque no aceptare sus tácticas infantiles. Adiós.

Sin pensarlo camino lejos de ahí, afortunadamente no puede ver el nuevo sonrojo que tengo, aprieto mi mano en el pecho, los latidos aún están ahí y una sensación electrizante en el lugar donde él me tocó.

 _Sakura, ¿Acaso fue el destino el que nos hizo llegar aquí?_


	6. Reencuentro

**No saben lo súper feliz que me siento al recibir sus buenas vibras en los review que dejan en esta humilde historia, las amo con todo mi corazón y espero seguir contando con ese apoyo ya saben que sus comentarios me dan muchos más ánimos para seguir, así que su review chicas!**

 **Un beso y un abrazo gigantesco**

 **6.- Reencuentro**

 **Sakura**

Han pasado cuatro días y finalmente ha llegado el domingo. Hoy es mi día de descanso, así que me encuentro aquí en mi cama pensando en que ha sido una pésima idea el aceptar las condiciones de Shaoran Li. Si me pongo a analizar la situación ¿Esto realmente tendrá un beneficio? Empezando por cómo nos conocimos. Él es sumamente atractivo, lo puedo sentir desde que salimos o con que estemos en el hospital, absolutamente todas las mujeres se le quedan viendo mientras se les cae la baba y él parece indiferente pero sabe el poder que ejerce en las demás. Salió de la nada, nos conocimos por casualidad y que resultará ser hermanastro del profesor Yukito, es algo sorprendente.

¿Por qué querrá ayudarme? Acaso será una tipo de ángel guardián que quiere verme triunfar, cada que le trato de preguntar cuales son sus intenciones en toda esta "caridad." Desmedida prefiere desviar el tema y eso me hace pensar que algo malo saldrá de todo esto. No convivimos mucho, pero las pocas veces que hemos estado cerca reacciono de una manera extraña y más cuando… nos besamos.

Observo desde mi cama el vestido que me regaló, he tenido que inventarle a mi madre que me lo presto Tomoyo, es demasiado caro y muy hermoso en estos momentos me siento como cenicienta y él parece ser mi príncipe azul aunque tiene más pinta de un lobo feroz. Le he contado a Tomoyo lo que pasará este día y emocionada se animó a arreglarme para causar una impresión de "impacto." A Yukito.

¿Estaré lista para verlo después de tanto?

-¡Sakura!- Mi madre grita desde la sala.- Tomoyo ya llegó.

-Dile que suba.- Animada trato de despejar mi mente y en eso entra Tomoyo con si kit de maquillaje. Ella es lo único bueno que me ha pasado.

-Hola, ¿Estás lista para la acción?- Me abraza emocionada.- Rápido que solo queda una hora.

-¡Sí!

Me toma de los hombros para sentarme enfrente de mi tocador, entre charlas y risas escogemos los colores adecuados de sombras, de inmediato comienza a pintar mis parpados, ponerme base de maquillaje y enchularme las pestañas.

-Ese estúpido lamentara todo lo que te ha hecho con verte.- Susurra mientras coloca rubor en mis mejillas.- Aunque ¿estás segura de esto saku?

-No negaré que tengo miedo, pero el hecho de que este Li a mi lado me tranquiliza un poco.- Sonrío ligeramente.- Parece ser una buena persona.

-Pues más le vale que siga así.- Tomoyo peina mi cabello castaño, al parecer será un peinado con el cabello suelto, así que se limita a hacerme trenzas como una diadema.- Dime Sakura, ¿él te ha contado de su amigo Eriol?

La pregunta de Tomoyo me ha extrañado un poco y pudiera jurar que tiene un pequeño sonrojo, pero decido pasarlo por alto.

-Sí, me ha contado que son amigos desde la universidad.- La expresión de Tomoyo cambia a estar un poco ansiosa ¿será que se conocen?- Porque preguntas ¿Es algo tuyo?

-No, no, no.- Niega con la cabeza.- Es solo que un día lo vi esperando a Li, cuando él estaba con esa misteriosa chica ¿Te contó quién era?

-No, me dijo que después lo sabría.- Hago un puchero.- Pero era realmente hermosa y pude sentir el peso de su mirada en mí.

-Ojala no sea una ex maniática.- Tomoyo termina de peinarme y dar los últimos retoques.- Listo, vamos a ponerte tu bello y caro vestido.

Con su ayuda me coloca el vestido y puedo jurar que se ve más hermoso que cuando me lo probé por primera vez. Me siento irreconocible ¿Qué me dirá Li? Mi corazón comienza a latir y al tocar mi pecho siento mi dije de flor de cerezo, Tomoyo observa como mi semblante cambia y toma de mis hombros.

-¿Es prudente llevar ese collar? Después de todo él te lo dio.

-Lo llevaré, creo que nada de lo que estamos haciendo es prudente.- Sonrió e inmediatamente comenzamos a reír para liberar la tensión.- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Seguro que sí.- Tomoyo me abraza por detrás y en eso comienza a sonar mi celular y veo que es Li, lo cojo rápidamente.

-Hola.- Escuchar su voz me pone nerviosa.- Ya estoy afuera.

-Enseguida voy.- Cuelgo.- Tomoyo, ya es tiempo.- Me echo aire para tratar de controlarme.- Por favor, ruega por mí.

-A todos los dioses de este mundo.- Toma mis manos con fuerza.- Eres hermosa, te ves divina y tienes a alguien súper guapo acompañándote. Ve y demuéstrale a ese patán que ya no eres una niña y que no te importa más.

Tomoyo siempre sabía cómo animarme.

-¡Sí!

-¡Así se habla!

Las dos bajamos las escaleras, mi madre me da ánimos al verme tan guapa en esta cita, mientras que mi padre solo se limita a decir que la próxima semana invite a mi "novio." A la casa. Al salir ambas vemos a Shaoran recargado en su carro esperándome. Porta un elegante traje color gris y peinado de tal forma que le da un aire mafioso, aterrador y exageradamente sexy. Se acerca y me besa mi mano.

-Te ves divina. Hiciste un gran trabajo Tomoyo.- Le sonríe a mi amiga que solo se limita a guiñarle el ojo mientras que yo estoy hecha nervios por estar aquí con él.- Por cierto Tomoyo, toma.- Le entrega un pequeño papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta Tomoyo al tomar el papel.

-Es una entrega especial para ti. Vámonos, Sakura.- Me toma audazmente de la cintura haciéndome que me despida son un gesto de Tomoyo, abre la puerta del coche, se sube y comenzamos el viaje.

-¿Qué era eso que le entregaste a Tomoyo?

-Después te lo dirá ella.

-Vaya, eres don secretos.

-Yo diría "Don misterioso."- Sonríe y me derrite por completo, no sé que ha hecho él en mí, pero cuando estoy a su lado, me olvido de todo hasta de mis penas más desoladoras.- Nuestra cita será en la casa de mis padres.

-¿C-Conoceré a tus padres?-Mi voz suena entrecortada y puedo jurar que me duele el estómago.- Eso es algo… raro.

-Si te preguntan puedes decir que somos pareja.- Le dedico una última mirada de aceptación y Shaoran sigue manejando y ambos mantenemos el silencio, no tengo la menor idea de cómo actuar, conoceré a la prometida de mi ex novio, si es que se le puede decir, con la cuál siempre estuvo mientras me decía cosas bonitas a mí

 _¿La venganza es algo bueno?_

Por esta sumida en mis pensamientos apenas me percato que Li estacionó su auto, estamos a unos escasos metros de una casa gigantesca, moderna y a la cual mucha gente está entrando. Mis ojos se abren exageradamente y creo que hasta pálida estoy.

-Bien, hemos llegado.- Me dedica una sonrisa pero de inmediato se ríe al ver mi simpática cara.- ¿Qué te pasa? Das miedo.

-¿E-Esa es tu casa?-Apunto con mi dedo.- ¿Eres millonario acaso?

-No es mi casa, es de mis padres y ellos son los únicos millonarios.

-Dios.- Espeto.- Bueno, vamos.

-Espera.- Toma de mi mano.- Hay algo que quiero darte.

-¿A mí?- Shaoran saca de su saco una pequeña y larga caja negra, la abre y es un dije de oro blanco con una flor de loto cubierta con pequeñas piedras de color rosa.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Esto, es una flor de loto. Pertenecía a mi madre, como sabes somos hermanastros y mi madre fue la que falleció y mi padre se casó con la madre de Yuki.

-Li, pero yo no puedo usar esto… es tuyo y—

-No quiero que entres ahí utilizando esa cadena que te ata a él.- Dirige su mirada hacia mi collar, aquel que me regalo Yukito cuando estábamos juntos.

-¿C-Cómo supiste que me lo regaló?

-Yo fui con él cuando lo compró. Me dijo que iba a ser "su chica." Cuando no se lo vi a su novia pero a ti sí, lo demás es historia.

-Aún recuerdo el día que me lo dio.- Sonrío a medias.- Pero… aún así no puedo aceptar el collar de tu madre.

-Solo esta vez, si gustas me lo regresas, además hace juego con tu vestido. Por favor.- Me ve intensamente y es complicado para mí el decirle que no, asiento mi cabeza y me quito el símbolo de mi amor, Li coloca la flor de loto, y parece brillar más que nunca.- Se te ve hermoso, vamos.- Se baja del auto para abrirme la puerta.- Es hora del show.

A medida que caminamos y nos acercamos a su casa, las piernas se me hacen de gelatina y mis manos están frías y sudorosas por el nerviosismo. Entramos y todos saludan a Li a lo lejos mientras que solo me observan. Es una elegante fiesta en el jardín que ésta adornado por flores, focos, lazos y las mesas elegantes para los invitados. Por más que busco con la mirada no ubico a Yukito.

 _¿Seguirá igual? ¿Su cabello estará largo o corto? ¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿Aún ésta en la escuela?_

 _¿Por qué me engañaste?_

-Ahí está.- Susurra Li haciendo que dirija mi mirada a unos metros, mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado. En efecto, allí estaba vestido con un traje azul marino, se había dejado crecer su cabello platinado tanto que se le podía peinar con una coleta. Sonreía a todos los que estaban cerca, no seguía igual, cambio aunque sea un poco, aunque él fuera otro seguía causando en mí las mismas sensaciones. Hasta que se gira hacia donde estamos y su mirada se posa en nosotros, su expresión cambio instantáneamente ¿Por qué? ¿Me reconoció? Mi emoción por este reencuentro se ve amargada al aparecer a su lado una linda chica con un vestido color perla, para mi sorpresa es la misma mujer que vi salir del consultorio de Li, lo veo y su expresión es sombría, nunca la había visto. ¿Ella será la prometida de Yukito? Finalmente estamos en frente de ellos.

-Hola Yuki.- Saluda Shaoran, como siempre seguro de sí mismo, mientras que yo estoy echa un manojo de nervios incapaz de hablar.

-Hola Li, pensé que no ibas a venir.- Las palabras de Yukito las puedo sentir ásperas apenas y me ha dirigido la mirada pero la extraña chica no deja de verme y para acabarla de rematar, hace notar mi presencia.- Veo que no vienes solo ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.- Saco fuerzas de mi interior y los veo a ambos a los ojos.

-Sí, ella es mi novia.- Li remata con esas palabras y ahora la expresión de Yukito ha cambiado, sus bellos ojos se abren y frunce el ceño. ¿Qué estará pensando? Pero no solo él se ha sorprendido, su comprometida fue más expresiva haciendo una mueca de sorpresa y podría jurar de decepción.

 _¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?_

-Tú novia es muy linda Li.- Me dedica una sonrisa la novia de Yukito.- Yo soy Mei Ling, la comprometida del hermano de Shaoran.- Estrecha su mano con la mía.- Un gusto conocerte, Sakura.

¿Es a ella quién engañó Yukito?

-Iremos a saludar a mis padres. Después hablamos.- Shaoran me toma de la cintura y seguimos caminando en el sendero del jardín.- Bien hecho, estuviste sensacional.

-No creo, estaba muy nerviosa.- Suspiro resignada.- No creí que fueras a decir que somos pareja.

-Es mejor así. No cambiaría su reacción por nada. Mira ahí están mis padres, vamos a saludarlos.

-Está bien.- Sonrío para poder mostrarle mi mejor cara a mis "suegros."

La fiesta paso con mucha tranquilidad, cosa que relajo un poco mis nervios. Los padres de Li se comportaron excepcionalmente, su papá, Shun que es la viva imagen de Li; caballeroso, amable y con aire misterioso y su madrastra la cual también su hijo se parecía demasiado; Miwako, una mujer de cabellera plateada y ojos azules se portó incluso más emocionada que yo al saber que "Li por fin tenía una novia después de mucho." Y más al ver el collar que llevaba puesto. Shaoran por su parte no me dejaba en ningún momento sola, estaba al pendiente de mis necesidades y comodidad, realmente era un galán ¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera tenido una novia? Si todas las chicas de la fiesta lo observaban y a mí con recelo.

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?- Shaoran me ofrece una pequeña copa de champagne.- Toma, es ligera y justa para que te relajes más.

-¿Se nota mucho mi incomodidad?- Acepto la bebida aunque nunca he probado el alcohol, justo como dice Li, "para relajarme."

-Un poco, deja voy a la mesa por otro bocado.

-Está bien.

Mientras veo como Shaoran va a la mesa de aperitivos repentinamente, Mei, la prometida de Yuki se acerca con él. Parecen tener una plática muy amena, ríen y si no fuera porque quizás estoy ingiriendo alcohol parecería que ella ésta coqueteando; revolotea a su lado contoneando la figura de su cuerpo y a él no parece importarle. Detengo a un mesero y le arrebato otras copas de una bebida que no conozco pero las necesito. Estoy comenzando a sentirme extraña, el latir de mi corazón es incómodo y extraño.

 _¿Ella no está a punto de casarse?_

Le doy un sorbo hasta al fondo a la bebida que tomé. Sabe fuerte pero su sabor ya no es amargo, sino dulce.

Los sigo viendo, ahora ella le pone una de sus manos en sus bíceps. ¡Qué carajo! ¿Dónde se supone que estás Yukito? Tienes que controlar a esta mujer. Me acabo la otra copa. Es por ella que me dejó pero está de intrépida con Li. Vuelvo a detener al mesero y le quito tres pequeños vasos inmediato me tomo uno, sabe a fresa. Mi enojo sigue creciendo y no es por la actitud de Mei, sino de Li, no pone ninguna barrera, no la repele como a las demás chicas al contrario sonríe y ríe.

 _Conmigo no muestra esa cara._

El grupo musical comienza con el show y las parejas se amontonan en el centro de la pista impidiéndome ver lo que están haciendo esos dos, por mi curiosidad me tomo de golpe las otras dos bebidas, ahora sí me cayeron mal, me siento mal, mareada, toco mi rostro y está caliente. Estoy enojada, me invitaron a esta fiesta con un fin y estoy aquí bebiendo sola, estúpido Li. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

 _Demonios, creo que me emborraché._

Con la poca cordura que me queda, me levanto y le pido por favor a un mesero que me diga dónde está el tocador. Apoyándome al caminar con las paredes lo ubico y entro rápido, puedo sentir náuseas y penosamente vómito. Cuando la tempestad termina agradezco infinitamente a Tomoyo que me sugirió llevar pastillas de menta. Arreglo mi cabello, enjuago mi boca y la pinto de nuevo, sentida observo el collar que me presto Li.

 _Si soy tan especial entonces porque a ella la tratas así_

Aún mareada salgo del tocador y para mi mala suerte en el pasillo me topo con Yukito. Esto no podría ser peor. Para evitarme problemas decido pasar de largo ignorándolo pero me detiene tomando mi mano, pero no lo veo a la cara, no me atrevo a girar y verlo después de tanto, mi corazón late desbocado, deseo que lo caliente de mi rostro sea porque estoy embriagada.

-¿Sabías que Li era mi hermano?- El timbre de su voz es sereno como siempre, nada ha cambiado.

-No.- Miento.- Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi _, maestro_.

-¿De verdad estás con él?- Su agarre es más fuerte, envuelve por completo mi muñeca. Aún así no lo volteo a ver.

-Sí, si somos novios.- Muerdo mi labio, tratando de tranquilizarme, después de todo no estoy preparada para verlo.

-Mentirosa.- Sentencia.- Si es así, entonces voltea verme Sakura. Sé cuándo mientes. Te conozco demasiado bien.

Furiosa, emocionada, decepcionada, enamorada, con un revuelo en mis emociones por fin lo volteo a ver, mis ojos están cristalizados, sino me controlo las lágrimas saldrán en cualquier momento.

-Ya no soy la niña a la que engañó.- Bruscamente me deshago de su agarre.- Deje de meterse en mi vida, maestro.- Trato de caminar rápido, tengo que huir de esta situación, ¿Dónde estás Li? No puedo hacerlo sola. Pero todo fue inútil, Yuki me topa para abrazarme. Me tomo por sorpresa y quiero quitarlo de mí pero me aprehende contra él. Puedo inhalar su colonia, sentir de nuevo la abrasadora sensación de estar de nuevo en sus brazos, el corazón se me saldrá del pecho.

-No te engañé, Sakura, nunca lo hice.- Murmura a la altura de mis oídos.- Yo no me iba a comprometer con mi novia, iba a cortar con ella, a la que quería a mi lado era a ti.- El tono de su voz es de arrepentimiento, pasa sus manos por mi espalda como si no quisiera dejarme ir. ¿Era esto lo que quería escuchar? El agua en mis ojos cada vez es más y pestañeo más para evitar llorar.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Necesito saber… Necesito una respuesta, no se puede quedar así.

-No me dejaste, trate de buscarte pero cambiaste tú número. Daidouji se negó siempre a decirme donde vivías ¿Recuerdas la ceremonia de graduación? Cuando te devolví el collar que tiraste, solo lo tomaste y saliste corriendo, sin darme oportunidad.

Tenía razón. Después de haberme enterado en la sala de maestros que estaba comprometido deje en el suelo ese collar y el día de la graduación estaba tan dolida pero enamorada que me conforme con tenerlo de recuerdo y no quise escuchar porque me dejaba.

Estoy dando vueltas y retornando a este amor secreto.

-Todo fue un mal entendido… Yo—

-¡Sakura!-Una voz varonil grita mi nombre enfadada, es de Shaoran. Hace que ambos regresemos a la realidad, impidiendo que Yukito terminara de hablar, me deshago del abrazo de Yukito, avergonzada de lo que acabo de hacer, entre más me envolvía en su regazo mi corazón estaba impaciente, pero los recuerdos casi olvidados volvieron a iluminar esa ilusión. Shaoran toma de mi mano, separándonos.

-Ubícate un poco, hermano.- Le dedica una mirada cruda a Yukito y me hace caminar para alejarnos de ahí, giro mi cabeza para ver a Yuki.

 _¿Qué era lo que querías decir?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces salimos de la fiesta sin avisarle a nadie, él no suelta mi mano y tampoco me dirige la palabra. Me abre la puerta de su coche. El ambiente está tenso, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Está enojado porque vi a Yuki? Son preguntas que me gustaría hacerle, pero no me atrevo y continuo así en todo el camino hasta que veo la ruta que está siguiendo al manejar, terminamos en el estacionamiento de su departamento, hasta que parquea el auto decido hablar.

-C-Creo que deberías de llevarme a casa.- Agacho mi cabeza.- Estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Estás muy cansada de hablar con él?-El tono de su voz es irónico, frunzo el ceño ante esa actitud.- ¿No es así?

-Wow, espera un poco. ¿Me estas reclamando porque hable con Yuki? Sí tu te la pasaste a risa y risa con su prometida Mei.

Su rostro cambia completamente. Si, Li date cuenta que si los estaba observando.

-Tienes razón pero al menos yo no estaba abrazándola.- Se defiende con un buen argumento.- Deberías de tener un poco más de dignidad.

Aquellas palabras que dijo en vez de ofenderme hicieron que me enojara, no puedo creer que diga esas cosas y segundos después se da cuenta de su error.

-No, No Sakura no era lo que quería dec—

-Piérdete.- Rápida me quito el cinturón de seguridad y me bajo del auto y camino lejos de ahí, puedo escuchar como él está atrás de mí gritando mi nombre pero mi furia hace que camine aún más rápido, tanto que puedo escuchar las pisadas de mis tacones en el asfalto.

-¡Sakura!- Me jala haciendo que lo viera.- Por favor tranquilízate y escúchame… Perdóname por decir eso es que—

-¡No!- Me deshago de su agarre.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? Me invitaste a una fiesta donde me la pase sentada bebiendo mientras tú.- encajo mi dedo índice en su pecho.- Estabas súper divertido platicando con tu cuñada, si ese era tu grandioso plan entonces no me necesitabas allí.

-Entiendo que cometí un error, pero ella fue la que se me acerco y no quería irse por más que lo intentara.

-No sí, se notaba demasiado que no la querías a tu lado.- hablo sarcástica.- Hasta parecía que te gustaba.

Con lo último que dije, la mandíbula de Shaoran se puso tensa, como si hubiese adivinado sus sentimientos.

-No me digas… ¿Estás enamorado de ella?- Mi voz temblaba, eso no podía ser verdad.- Por que si eso es—

-¡No!- Grita y pasa desesperado su mano en su cabello.- ¡¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de la novia, de la prometida de mi hermano?! Me enojé porque tú te dejaste seducir de nuevo por Yuki, como una niña tonta.

-¿Niña tonta?-Espeto.- No era que quisiera verlo, pero me lo topé ahí cuando salí del baño de vomitar por estar embriagándome mientras estabas muy a gusto con tu cuñada.

-Pues tampoco parecía que estabas renuente a verlo, hasta lo abrazabas.

Ruedo mis ojos fastidiada, esto no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

-Para empezar, no tienes porque reclamarme y pues ni yo a ti. No somos pareja y yo puedo abrazar a quien yo quiera y tú puedes estar de coqueto con quien sea.

-No estaba de coqueto.

-¡Da lo mismo!-Grito.- Y me voy a mi casa, no molestes.- Camino y sé que Li ahora no me sigue, tranquilizándome un poco más, pero de pronto me encuentro siendo abrazada por la espalda.

-Perdón por haberle prestado atención a alguien más que a ti, a pesar de que te prometí que estaría cerca de ti.

-Está bien…- Susurro.- Perdón por haber actuado así, sabes—

-No sabía que eras tan celosa.- Ríe por lo bajo haciéndome girar para verlo con mi rostro avergonzado.

-¡Yo no soy celosa! Solo me haces enojar, es más yo debería irme y—

-Si fueras mi novia ¿Estaría bien con eso?

Me detengo en seco ¿No he escuchado mal?

-¿D-De qué hablas?

-Lo que oíste. Si fueras mi novia, estaría bien que seas celosa y yo podría regañarte por dejarte tocar por otros chicos.

-Li, no deberías de hacer bromas así.- Mi corazón comienza a latir, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa ¿Será está la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa? En eso, toma mis manos y las besa cada una.

-No estoy bromeando.- Me dedica una intensa mirada, sus ojos castaños parecen brillar en medio de la oscuridad, lo dice en serio. De verdad me esta pidiendo que seamos pareja. Repentinamente, comienzan a caer pequeñas gotas de agua, y en pocos segundos se suelta una gran corriente de agua.

-¡Demonios!- Bufa Shaoran.- La lluvia me arruinó el momento.

Es inevitable para mí no reír con esa reacción, que aunque estemos bajo la lluvia, las gotas no parecen importarme.

-No es tu día de suerte.

-Pero gracias a eso podrás ir a mi casa.- Me toma de la cintura, elevándome y cargándome en sus hombros, como un pequeño costal de papas.

-¡No! ¡Bájame! ¡Soy pesada!- Pataleo inútilmente pero no parece importarle.

-Ni siquiera sabía que te estaba cargando… ¡Agárrate!

-¡Kya!- Grito desesperada al sentir que Li comenzó a correr, aunque no era mucho la distancia se sentía horrible hasta que llegamos al elevador y volvimos a saludar al velador de los días pasados.- Te asesinaré por tenerme así.

-Es la única forma de hacer que no te vayas.- Bajamos del elevador y por fin llegamos a su departamento. Al cruzar la puerta al fin me deja tocar el suelo pero continuo molesta por su osadía.

-¿Estás loco? Bien pudimos habernos caído o algo—

Mi sermón de señora grande es interrumpido. Shaoran me arrebata un beso de mis labios, toma mi mandíbula profundizándolo más dejándome sin forma de poder cortarlo, mi pecho instantáneamente se incendió al tener de nuevo los besos de Shaoran. Continúo besándolo y como todos nuestros besos, inician calmados, dulces y tiernos para dejarnos llevar por el frenesí, muerde un poco mis labios y juega con su lengua en mi boca arrebatándome el aire haciendo elevar la temperatura en el ambiente. Sin dejar de besarnos caminamos de espaldas y en el camino Shaoran va dejando caer su saco y corbata mientras que con sus habilidosas manos trata de deshacer los nudos del córset del vestido, bruscamente nos dejamos caer en el sillón. Mi mano desenreda los mechones de su cabello y el pasea sus manos por el contorno de mi figura, pero la falta de aire nos hace separarnos un poco.

-E-Estas cosas no las hacen los que no son novios.- Lo observo intensamente y el igual, mordiéndose su labio me dedica una media sonrisa.

-Entonces acepta ser mi novia.- Continúa desvistiendo la primera parte del vestido hasta que por fin siento las yemas de sus dedos en mi espalda desnuda.- Si no dices nada, continuare desnudándote.

-¿Eso no es chantaje?- Arremeto contra él con un notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero eso no lo detiene.

-Yo lo llamo estrategia. Listo.- Por completo mi vestido es separado de mi espalda obligándome a darle una respuesta.

-A-Acepto… ser tu novia.- Susurro y en ese instante Shaoran deja de tocarme para darme un dulce y profundo beso.

-Gracias.- Me vuelve a besar igual de tierno y de nuevo me carga en sus brazos, pero ahora como una "princesa."

-¿Q-Qué? Espera, ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Vamos a mi cuarto.

-¡¿A tu cuarto?!

-Yep.

Lentamente, caminamos atravesando el extrañamente grande departamento de soltero hasta llegar a una habitación la cual Li abre sin dejar de cargarme y al estar en ella suavemente me baja, nunca había estado en una situación, son demasiadas emociones para mi corazón que puede sufrir un infarto.

-E-Espera Li… Y-Yo no sé… yo… yo- Los nervios me están comiendo mientras trato de que mi vestido no se caiga.

-Sakura ¿Eres virgen?- Pregunta dulcemente pero sus bellos ojos castaños no dejan de verme. Asiento levemente con la cabeza dándole a entender que está es mi primera vez. Me envuelve en sus brazos, sus cálidos y fuertes brazos y deposita un beso en mi cabeza.- Si no quieres esta bien, perdón por tratar de acelerar las cosas.

No contesto nada, pero correspondo a su abrazo. Es cierto que soy una inexperta y por ser ingenua y confiar demasiado en las personas tengo el corazón roto, pero el hombre que me está abrazando justo en este momento me ha dado motivos para sonreír y sentir cosas que nunca pensé que podría experimentar, no sé si fue buena decisión aceptar el trato de "venganza." Pero el haberlo hecho me hizo poder conocerlo y estar viviendo este momento.

 _Cuando más deseo creer en ti, por alguna razón duele incluso más._

-E-Está bien…- Digo sutilmente en su pecho.- Si eres tú, está bien.- Levanto mi mirada para obsérvalo y sus ojos castaños nunca me parecieron más sinceros, poseen un brillo especial y un conjuro mágico que me hacen caer a sus pies.

-No te arrepentirás.- Me besa y despacio hace que deje de sostener mi vestido para dejarlo caer en el piso, mostrándole por primera vez a un chico mi cuerpo desnudo y con esa misma delicadeza me recuesta en su cama sin romper nuestro beso y yo me aferro a su varonil cuello.

-Sé que no.- Sonrío tiernamente y me aventuro a besarlo.

 _Incluso cuando las cosas no resultan de la forma que quieres. No significa que has desperdiciado tu vida_.


	7. Aparición

_**Chicas aquí con un nuevo capítulo esperando que les guste y que no olviden dejar su comentario que es lo que me alienta a seguir. En este nuevo cap hay una sorpresa por un personaje nuevo!**_

 _ **Un beso y un abrazo enorme.**_

 _ **7.- Aparición.**_

 _ **Shaoran**_

El travieso sol que se asoma por mi ventana comienza a molestarme en el rostro obligándome a despertar pero sintiendo un ligero peso en mi pecho, es Sakura. Me dedico unos momentos a admirarla; su semblante es tranquilo y su castaña y larga cabellera se esparce por toda la almohada, aún no puedo creer que hayamos pasado la noche juntos y recordar aquello que hicimos me hace sentir pena por primera vez en mi vida. La rodeo de nuevo en mis brazos para sentir lo pequeña que es a comparación mía, cierro los ojos e inhalo su dulce aroma con el cual me embriague en la noche. Estar con ella me trae una paz exorbitante, me hace olvidarme de todos los problemas, inclusive de la razón por la cual estamos juntos; por una venganza.

El día de ayer me encontré con mi dolosa realidad, oficialmente la mujer a la que amo fue presentada como la próxima esposa de mi hermano enfureciéndome pero a la vez dejándome en una incógnita e incertidumbre que no he podido calmar. ¿Todo esto tendrá un fin? ¿Realmente vale la pena buscar alguna justicia para mis sentimientos? ¿Es una batalla ya perdida? Preguntas así rondaban por mi cabeza, pero de pronto obtuvieron la misma fuerza que desde el inicio al ver a Sakura con Yukito. El verlos juntos me hizo hervir la sangre al punto de querer golpear a mi hermano por ser un completo descarado y cínico; fue capaz de jugar con ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo dejando en desventaja a una niña ilusionada y aún consciente de sus actos su personalidad egoísta no dejó que yo consiguiera la felicidad que tanto me había costado encontrar.

Hay que conocer lo suficiente a Yukito para darse cuenta que la burbuja de fantasía donde vive fue completamente rota al ver a Sakura a mi lado. Siempre se presenta sereno, sincero, amable ante las demás personas cuando en realidad es alguien distinto. Aunque es calculador en su mirada se percibe algo distinto al tener a esta dulce chica en frente y me he decidido a darle una probada de su medicina. Por eso, esta venganza ha cobrado otro color.

Por estar sumido en mis pensamientos no me percate que descanse un poco más hasta que la ausencia del sol me hace abrir los ojos y encontrarme en frente a Sakura observándome detenidamente. Lo primero que veo son sus enormes ojos verdes y sus labios que me dedican una cálida sonrisa, para después bajar mi mirada y encontrarme con otra hermosa vista en su pecho, ella no tarda en darse cuenta que esta desnuda y se cubre muy rápido, causándome una gran risa que no pude ocultar.

-¡No me veas!- Sakura cubre inútilmente su pecho con la sabana. La halo hacia mí haciendo que soltara esa sabana innecesaria.

-No creo que tengas que ser tan pudorosa.- La abrazo de nuevo y ambos tenemos nuestro pecho desnudo para sentir el calor de nuestra piel.- Anoche no lo eras tanto.- Susurro en su oído, haciendo que se sonrojara al evocar nuestra primera noche juntos.- Además, somos novios ¿recuerdas?

 _¿Hace cuánto que no utilizo la palabra "novios."?_

-C-Cierto.- Habla tenue.- Se me había olvidado eso.- Sus bellos orbes esmeralda brillan al encontrarse con mi rostro. De verdad es una chica muy bella.

-Qué cruel eres.- Bufo de manera bromista, pero al parecer ella se ha preocupado de verdad.

-¡No, no! De verdad se me había olvidado… es que lo pasamos tan bien anoche y así… entonces yo.- Juega traviesamente con sus manos distrayéndome un poco pero se queda un momento quieta.- Pero… con esto ya estaré segura.

-¿Con qué esta—

Atrevidamente se lanza hacia mí regalándome un pequeño y después apasionado beso desconcertándome por completo.

-Es un sello de amor.- Sonríe y se muerde su labio inferior derritiéndome y obligándome a darle otro beso igual.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar.- Sonrío.

-Un poco más.

Y de nuevo nos besamos.

-0-

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que iniciamos nuestro noviazgo y son las mismas de las cuales no se nada de Meiling o Yukito. Sakura decidió mantenerlo en secreto en el hospital. Obviamente los únicos que lo saben es Eriol y supongo que Tomoyo. Es un poco fastidioso para mí ya que en pequeños lapsos que estamos solos quiero estar un poco meloso y ella para "que no nos descubran." Se aleja. Claro que esos desplantes se los cobro cada vez que estamos solos ya sea en mi casa o en una cita.

-¿En qué tanto piensas galán?- Eriol irrumpe mi consultorio, sacándome un poco de mis pensamientos.

-Pensaba en que pronto llegará un chico de intercambio.- Esa respuesta no deja satisfecho a Eriol haciéndome un gesto incómodo.

-Pregunto de nuevo ¿En qué tanto piensas galán?- Ruedo mis ojos ante su gran perspicacia, después de todo somos amigos.

-Pienso en que no he visto a mi cuñada y hermano.

-¿Los extrañas acaso?

-No, pero últimamente he pensado en la visita que me hizo Meiling

-Diciéndote que te amaba y que por eso se casaba con tu hermano ¿Esa misma?

-Esa misma.

Pierdes el tiempo. Esa mujer es un misterio, mira que venir a decirte esas cosas momentos antes de comprometerse. Me da asco.

-Y tampoco puedo olvidar la expresión de Yuki al ver a Sakura. No debo fingir en que no me importa, por que sí.

-¿Entonces crees que aún sienta algo por ella?

-Todo parece decir que sí. No se si eso complica o facilita más las cosas con este plan porque—

-¿Qué? ¿Aún sigues pensando en eso? ¡Pensé que lo habías dejado de lado! O sea son pareja… ¿Estás fingiendo tener una relación con ella para darle en el talón de Aquiles a tu hermano?

-No, no es eso , es que—

-Nada- Bufa enojado Eriol, siempre se pone en este plan cuando hablamos de este tema.- Li, si eres muy listo como lo dice tu doctorado deberías de saber que todo se va a salir de control y que tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz.

-¡Lo sé!- Pego fuertemente a la mesa.- ¡Maldita sea Eriol! ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero no sé que carajos hacer.- Trato de recuperar mi compostura.- No contaba con que Sakura comenzara a cautivar mi corazón al grado de confundirme.

-Entonces debes de decirle la verdad. Si estas empezando a sentir algo por ella, atesorala. Detener las cosas antes de que no tengan marcha atrás.

-Pero—

Nuestra plática se ve interrumpida al escuchar que alguien toca a la puerta. Enseguida ambos recuperamos nuestro porte profesional.

-Adelante.- Hablo y pasa el director Himura inmediatamente le hacemos una reverencia ambos.

-Hola chicos.- Nos saluda.- He venido a presentarles el nuevo estudiante de intercambio que estará a nuestro cargo.- Pasa Matsudaira.

Eriol y yo estamos expectantes hasta que se presenta el misterioso chico con nosotros haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto doctores, yo soy Hiro Matsudaira.

El nuevo pasante es alguien alto, creo que un poco más que yo. A pesar de tener un apellido japonés un poco ambiguo sus rasgos no parecen ser orientales. Su piel es blanca, sus ojos castaños parecidos un poco a los míos y su cabello completamente negro y lacio. Un chico de buen ver que volverá locas a las chicas de este hospital.

-El gusto es nuestro, Matsudaira.- Al unísono saludamos Eriol y yo.

-Bien Matsudaira.- Habla de nuevo el director.- Estos dos doctores que ves aquí son las estrellas de nuestro hospital. El Dr. En especialidad Pediatría Shaoran Li y el cirujano Eriol Hiragizawa. El que estará encargado de tu trabajo social será el Dr. Li.

-A sus órdenes Dr. Li.- Extiende su mano para saludarme y le correspondo con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿De qué escuela vienes tú Matsudaira?- Pregunta Eriol curioso.- ¿Vienes de una del país? ¿O fuera?

-De la Universidad de Cambridge, en el Reino Unido.

Eriol y yo tratamos de ocultar nuestra impresión al escuchar de que lugar nos visita este peculiar chico.

-Oh vaya. Es fantástico tener en nuestros pasillos alguien de esa escuela. Eres bienvenido.- Termina Eriol.

-Gracias Dr. Hiragizawa

-Bien chicos, ahora que se los presente, Li acompañame con los demás pasantes para hacer la presentación ya los reuní en la sala audiovisual.

-Claro, vamos.

-¿Yo no puedo ir Director Himura?- Eriol pregunta casi llorando al sentirse excluido. Causándome gracia.

-Mmm. No, tu quédate terminando tu turno al cabo ya conociste a nuestro alumno.

Con una risa en el rostro me retiro con ellos dejando a Eriol haciendo pucheros en mi oficina.

De inmediato cuando caminamos por el pasillo el nuevo chico acapara las miradas de las mujeres cercanas, como un imán, logra que susurren a su paso sobre lo atractivo que es. Finalmente llegamos a la sala audiovisual, entramos y todo el bullicio que había segundos antes se desaparece… de nuevo por el chico Hiro Matsudaira. Las chicas se sonrojan y los chicos fruncen el ceño al ver su efecto pero mi mirada busca a Sakura que esta hablando con Tomoyo hasta que por fin me observa, solo a mí y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Tranquilizando un poco mi inquieto corazón ante el efecto del chico nuevo.

-Hola chicos.- Toma el control el director.- Sé que se están preguntando para que los cité pero no es más que para presentarles a su nuevo compañero de intercambio, él es Hiro Matsudaira.

-Un gusto conocerlos.- Se presenta con la misma seriedad con la que llego y eso parece aún más derretir el corazón de las chicas pero él ni se inmuta.

-Matsudaira se quedará por un tiempo indefinido. Él nos visita desde la prestigiosa Universidad en Cambridge ubicada en el reino unido. Trátenlo con respeto y la profesionalidad que nos distingue.

-Chicos.- Intervengo.- Matsudaira estará en la sala de emergencia por el momento.

-Se me olvidaba decirle ¿Alguien quien quiera presentarle el hospital a él?- Sentencia el Director Himura.

Y esas palabras reaccionaron como una bomba de feromonas. Absolutamente todas las chicas (a excepción de Sakura y Tomoyo) levantaban su mano para darle el pequeño tour mientras que los chicos observaban con recelo el "Efecto Matsudaira."

-Oh vaya, son muchas las aspirantes. Pero elijo a la señorita Kinomoto que me ha ignorado por completo en esta plática.

De pronto las quejas surgieron con las chicas y yo no pude evitar toser al escuchar esas palabras, pero controlo mis reacciones ya que atrajeron la atención de Matsudaira.

-¿Está usted bien Dr. Li?

-Sí, sí. No pasa nada malo.- Finjo una sonrisa.

-Ahora si chicos, vuelvan a sus puestos y dejen que la señorita Kinomoto se encargue.

La sala de audiovisual poco a poco es abandonada dejando sola a Sakura quien se levanta para venir con el nuevo chico. Insegura me observa y pasa de largo junto con el saliendo también del lugar.

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento._

-0-0-

 _ **Sakura**_

Debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa que el Director Hmura me escogiera cuando la que me estaba distrayendo era Tomoyo que me contaba los encuentros casuales que ha tenido con Eriol.

 _Bien, todo por culpa de Tomoyo tengo que ser la guía de este chico. Gracias Tomoyo, gracias_

-M-Mucho gusto Matsudaira.- Hago una pequeña reverencia.- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y pues… yo también soy una pasante de medicina y es un honor tenerte aquí.- Comienzo a transpirar al sentirme sumamente nerviosa al estar a solas con un chico que no es Li. Nunca me acostumbrare a los hombres.

-Mucho gusto, Kinomoto.- Habla sereno sin cambiar su expresión como la de un muñeco ya que a pesar de tener un nombre japonés no lo parece en absoluto. Es un chico con una belleza particular.

-Bueno, empecemos el tour.- Sonrío tratando de cambiar el ambiente entre los dos pero solo me observa e inútilmente continuo con mi sonrisa.- ¿Qué te gustaría conocer primero?

-Si no quieres hacerlo por mi está bien. Puedo hacerlo solo.- Habla sin inmutarse mientras yo expreso con todo mi rostro mi sorpresa al abrir mis ojos de indignación, sus ojos castaños solo pestañean.- Se nota fácilmente que estás incómoda.

-¡N-No! ¡No es eso!- Niego con mi cabeza.- Es solo que no estoy… acostumbrada a estar con chicos y bueno tu eres alguien nuevo… lo que complica más las cosas, porque no sé que decir y pues—

-Entiendo.- Levanta su mano señalándome que termine de parlotear.- Solo eres una persona introvertida con hombres que no son tu pareja.

-¿Pareja?-Frunzo mi ceño.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí, de que si estuvieras con el Dr. Li estarías más cómoda.

Mi boca hace una enorme "o." y siento como mi rostro se vuelve de mil colores.

-¡No somos pareja!- Miento.- D-De donde sacas eso.- Río nerviosa.

-Lo descubrí al verlos, pero eso no tiene algo de malo, leí el reglamento de este hospital antes de llegar y en ningún apartado menciona la prohibición de relaciones sentimentales o de índole sexual entre compañeros.

Parpadeo varias veces y la pequeña "o" que forme ahora se hizo gigantezca.

-Ni siquiera yo sabía eso…-Susurro sonrojada y descubierta ante Matsudaira.

-Deberías ya que este es tu lugar de trabajo.- Sentencia con esas duras palabras pero su rostro no expresa agresión o molestia.- Pero para acabar esto rápido puedes decirme donde es el área de emergencias, ya que estaré ahí.

-Claro, sígueme.- Le indico con mi brazo el pasillo izquierdo y rápidamente comenzamos a caminar. Esta un poco retirado, ya que esta en otro edificio del hospital así que salimos de él. Pero el recorrido ninguno de los habla y creo que ahora que me descubrió menos ganas tengo ya que la vergüenza me esta comiendo por dentro.

 _¿De verdad es tan notorio que somos pareja? Le pedí que mantuviéramos en secreto todo y lo evito a toda costa en el hospital._

Por esta sumida en mis pensamientos, no me percato de que viene a toda velocidad una camilla e inútilmente trato de quitarme pero me es imposible.

-¡Cuidado!- Grita Matsudaira y velozmente me toma del brazo para evitar que chocara con la camilla que tiene prisa, puedo sentir como me pone en su pecho, sintiendo su calor.- ¡Debes de tener más cuidado!

Por unos segundos nos observamos y me doy cuenta de que sus ojos son algo parecidos a los de Li, castaños, casi ambarinos y con pestañas largas. Después de perderme en su mirada me alejo de su cercanía.

-¡P-Perdón! Es solo que venía pensando y luego yo— Mi corazón se siente inquieto por la osadía que tuve hace unos instantes.

-Deja de andar en las nubes.

-L-Lo haré.- Hago un puchero con mis labios. Matsudaira solo se limita a verme, como siempre. Ni siquiera el pequeño desliz que hemos tenido le ha cambiado la expresión neutral de su rostro. Es algo raro.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Yo… pensaba en sí es notorio lo que descubriste.- El calor sube por mis mejillas.- Es raro.

-Si estas preocupada por si le diré a alguien tú travesura, no se lo diré a nadie.

-¿En serio?- Mi rostro se ilumina y frenéticamente le tomo ambas manos.- ¡Muchísimas gracias Matsudaira!

Nuestro pequeño momento de relación se ve interrumpido cuando un grupo de chicas, que están en mi universidad muestran su fanatismo ante Matsudaira.

-¡Kinomoto!- Gritan al unísono.- ¡Sácale el número de cel a su excelencia!

-¿A-A su excelencia?-Pregunto indignada al saber el apodo que Matsudaira a obtenido rápidamente con las chicas del hospital. Dicha acción capta la atención de las personas que están cerca. Con señas les digo que no haré eso además de que nunca me lo daría y son unas irrespetuosas al actuar de una manera tan imprudente.- No les hagas caso Matsudaira. Es solo que aquí no hay chicos guapos como tú.

-¿Me consideras un chico atractivo?- De nuevo el timbre de su voz es intrigado pero sin expresar algo en su rostro. No medí las palabras para expresarme causándome de nuevo un sonrojo por haberlo llamado "guapo."

-O-Oh bueno.- Mis mejillas están calientes.- Eres alguien que llama mucho la atención y más aquí y bueno… Yo digo.- Bajo más el tono de mi voz.- Qué eres alguien que es atractivo visualmente.- Sonrío nerviosa tratando de arreglar el segundo embrollo con Matsudaira.- Pero eso no quiere decir que me atraes eh, es solo que—

Una carcajada resuena en el lugar. Es el misterioso chico de intercambio riéndose a todo pulmón afuera de la entrada principal. Mi sorpresa es gigante y más las de las chicas fanáticas que están a lo lejos. Poco a poco toma de nuevo su estoica postura pareciendo irreconocible.

-¿Q-Qué causa tanta risa?-Bufo un poco pero a la vez me siento feliz de haber visto este espectáculo.

-Me río de ti.- En su rostro parece mostrarse algo que se asemeja a una media sonrisa y en mi corazón siento un pequeño latido.

 _Es como si un Idol me estuviese sonriendo a mí._

-No sabía que era tan graciosa.

-Toma.- Me enseña la pantalla de su celular y al parecer es su número.- Puedes anotarlo o memorizarlo. Ese es mi número.

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿A caso quieres que les pase tú número a ellas?

-No, te lo paso a ti porque sé que no se los darás.- Retira la pantalla de mi cara y guarda su celular.- Bien, ya vi donde esta la sala de emergencias. Nos vemos luego, Kinomoto.

-P-Pero ¿y el recorrido?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Hasta aquí llego.

Camina y se mete al edificio de emergencias dejándome ahí atónita siendo rodeada por sus "fans." Preguntándome por si eso que me enseño era su número a lo que les conteste que no lo era pero en mi cerebro aún rogaba para que mi memoria de corto plazo recordara los 9 dígitos en orden correcto.

 _Que persona tan intrigante. Tengo algo nuevo que contarle a Li._


	8. Amor imprudente

_**8.- Amor imprudente**_

 _ **Sakura.**_

Ha pasado una semana y Li y yo este día cumplimos un mes de novios, para festejarlo decidimos salir a pasear por el centro. Nuestro turno en el hospital terminó y en este momento estamos buscando un lugar donde cenar.

-No sé en que lugar estar.- Suspiro resignada.- Escógelo tú.

-Siempre que salimos lo elijo yo ahora es tu turno.- Camina a mi lado mientras me toma de la mano. Este tipo de momentos me hacen olvidar la razón por la cual estamos juntos.- Lo que sea está bien.

Seguimos por la vereda principal observo cada uno de los establecimientos hasta que veo uno que es de Pizza Italiana Artesanal.

-¿Qué te parece ahí?- Señalo el lugar.- Deberíamos de probar esa pizza.

-Me parece bien.- Sonríe galanmente.- Vamos.

Una vez adentro del pequeño restaurant que tiene un diseño vintage tomamos asiento y ordenamos una pizza y pasta, al parecer se tardará unos 20 minutos en traer la orden.

-Me gusta este lugar. Creo que había venido una ve con Eriol.

-Es muy bonto, me gusta su diseño.- Sonrío.- Gracias por invitarme a salir.

-Es lo menos que podría hacer. Cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital?

-Bien. He pasado mucho tiempo en la sala de emergencia junto con Yamazaki y Hiro ya sabes atendiendo las urgencias y así.

-¿Hiro? ¿Quién es Hiro?

-Matsudaira.- Aclaro.- Es que su apellido se me hacia muy complicado de pronunciar.- Río nerviosa.- Y le pedí que si le podía llamar por su nombre.

-Ah.- Puedo notar una inertidumbre en la repentina actitud de Shaoran.- ¿Y él te dice Sakura?

-No, me sigue diciendo Kinomoto, sabes él es una persona muy inteligente ha acertado a varios diagnósticos.

-Oh ¿En serio?- El desdén de la voz de Li se nota aún más, pero lo paso por alto.- Parece que te llevas muy bien con él.

-No mucho, es una persona muy seria. Pero agradable. A todas las chicas las trae loquitas y las pacientes que atiende hasta creo que se curan con solo verlo.- Río con mi comentario esperando que le causara algo de gracia a Shaoran pero ni se inmuta.- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada es solo que me parece un chico muy extraño. No me da confianza.- Toma de mi mano.- Cuídate mucho cuando estés con él.

-Quizás es porque no lo has tratado mucho.- Correspondo su agarre.- Pero no te preocupes él no me atrae para nada, así que no estés celoso.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!- Niega con la cabeza, pero eso lo hace aún más notorio.

-Hare como que te creo.- Levanto mis cejas.- Celoso.

-No es verdad.- Me da un pequeño y fugaz beso.- Y ya no me molestes que te besaré más.

-Debería de hacerlo más veces.- Miro apenada hacia el suelo y después ambos nos reímos por la pequeña convivencia pero en eso suena el celular de Li, lo saca de su bolsillo y observa la pantalla pero lo vuelve a guardar.- ¿No vas a contestar?

-No es nadie importante.- Me dedica una sonrisa gentil pero de nuevo suena su celular, preocupada lo observo ¿Quién será que no quiere contestar?

-Deberías de hacerlo.

-No reconozco el número así que no lo haré.- Otra vez vuelve a escucharse el celular y le dedico una mirada de fastidio y lo entiende todo.- Está bien, lo haré.- Resignado se levanta y atiende la llamada, quizás no paso ni un minuto cuando colgó pero volvieron a marcar, ahora la llamada duró más hasta que por fin cuelga y no llaman de nuevo, camina hacia nuestra mesa.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto expectante.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Eh?- La desilusión se hace notar en mi sorpresa.- ¿Por qué? ¿Era alguien importante?

-E-Era Eriol, al parecer está en un bar cayéndose de borracho.- Se sienta y besa mis puños.- Lo siento de verdad.

-Puedo acompañarte.- Quiero estar con él en lo que queda de la noche.- ¿Sí?

-No.- Sentencia apurado inquietándome un poco.- No me gustaría que me acompañaras a ese lugar de mala muerte, es por tu bien.

-Oh, de acuerdo, pero ¿y la comida?

-La puedes pedir para llevar y toma.- Me entrega dinero en mis manos.- Pagas con esto y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Te hablo luego ¿sí?

-Okay.- Asiento con la cabeza esperando sonar convincente.- Esperaré tú llamada.

-Eres fantástica.- Me da un pequeño beso en la frente.- Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego.- Veo como a lo lejos desaparece del restaurant dejándome sola y con la duda de a qué lugar se refería. El mesero trae nuestro pedido y resignada lo acepto. Ni de loca me lo llevaré a casa, mejor me lo como todo yo para sanar un poco mi decepción. Huele bien y tiene una buena presentación, dispuesta a darle la primera mordida a una rebanada una voz reconocida me interrumpe.

-¿Te puedes comer todo eso sola?- Levanto mi mirada y no es nadie más que Hiro Matsudaira.- Que poco femenina.

-¡Hiro!- Saludo feliz masticando el pedazo de pizza.- Que alegría verte.

-Nos vimos en el hospital, Kinomoto.

-Oh lo sé.- Trago mi comida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, vine por una pizza ¿No es obvio?

-Si verdad.- Saco la lengua.- Pues sabe muy bien.

-¿Viniste tú sola? ¿No está tu novio aquí?

-Bueno, eso… Estaba aquí hace unos instantes pero tuvo que irse.- Mi tono de voz es desanimado. Hiro no dice nada y se limita a observarme pero después toma el lugar donde estaba Li tomándome por sorpresa.- ¿Hiro?

-Te haré compañía a cambio de que me des de tú comida.- Sin dudarlo le dedico una enorme sonrisa, de verdad él es un buen chico.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me observas así?

-Es que pensaba que eres un estupendo chico.- Le entrego una rebanada de pizza.- Toma.

-Gracias. ¿Qué celebraran este día?

-Nuestro primer mes.- Mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco.- Ya sé que es una cursilería pero es lindo ¿Tú tienes novia Hiro?

-No.- Evade mi interés por saber de él comiendo otra rebanada.

-¿Y alguien que te guste?- Mis ojos destellan interés al tener una plática algo profunda con Hiro. Ante ese cuestionamiento, él levanta sus ojos que se topan con los míos y puedo sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

-Solo me interesa.- Prueba la pasta italiana que nos sirvieron.- E

s una mujer un poco rara.

-¡En serio! ¿Quién es? ¿Es por dónde vives? ¡Wow! No pensé que me dirías algo así.

-Y es un poco escandalosa.

-Oh Dios. ¿Quién es?

-No te diré y punto final.

-Que cruel.

La velada transcurrió normal pero muy agradable. Este momento me sirvió para conocer un poco de la vida de Hiro, por ejemplo; que vivió aquí en Japón hasta los 14 años para irse a vivir al Reino Unido ya que su papá es originario de allá y su mamá es japonesa, algo parecido a Li, y aquellos gustos por la música y color favorito. Esto no se compara con la compañía de Li pero es bello crear lazos con Hiro.

Espero y Shaoran encuentre con bien a Eriol.

-0-

 _ **Shaoran**_

Estoy empezando a creer que venir aquí fue una pésima idea. Le he mentido completamente a Sakura, no era Eriol el que marcaba tan ansioso a mi celular, es Meiling. Aunque no tengo registrado su número lo reconozco y por eso mismo no quería contestar pero Sakura insistió tanto que no tuve remedio y al tomar su llamada me encontré con los llantos de una chica mientras que borracha me maldecía y al mismo tiempo decía que me amaba y a duras penas logró decirme en cual lugar estaba y me encuentro afuera de un bar esperando encontrarla aún ahí. Me adentro y en medio del bullicio veo a lo lejos en una mesa a una Meiling pidiendo otra ronda siendo rodeada por dos chicos que aparentemente la están molestando me dedico observar a lo lejos.

-¡Vamos nena! La pasarás súper en nuestra casa.- Uno de ellos toma su muñeca tratando de levantarla.- No te arrepentirás.

-Así podrás olvidarte del chico al que le lloras.- Su amigo jala su otro brazo.- ¿Qué dices?

-¡A-Aléjense! ¡P-Pervertidos!- Con su poca fuerza se deshace de su agarre.- No iré con ustedes.

-¡Deja de hacerte del rogar, zorra!- Uno la jala aún más fuerte y en ese momento entro yo, toco el hombro del susodicho para que voltee a verme.- ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?

-Piérdete imbécil o tú y tu amigo las pagaran.- Les dedico una mirada dura espantándolos por completo y dejan a Mei en el lugar donde la encontraron.- Idiotas.

-¡Shaoran!- Se lanza a mi cuello colgándose.- S-Sabía que vendrías, tú siempre vienes a mí.- En su agarre puedo oler el aroma a alcohol y cigarro, de verdad la ha pasado mal.

-Es hora de irnos.- Le pago al mesero la cuenta y apoyo a Mei en mis hombros para llevarla al carro.- Una mujer comprometida no debe de salir sola.

-O-Oh sí.- Susurra y parece haber caído en sueño lo que me facilita acomodarla en el asiento del copiloto y ponerle el cinturón, después me subo yo y cuando estoy dispuesto a arrancar el coche, como por arte de magia tengo los labios de Mei pegados con los míos. Esta besándome y trata de profundizar el beso pero la separo de mí.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Le grito.- ¡Estás comprometida!

-¡Eso no te importaba antes!-Me grita y aún se siente su aliento alcohólico.- ¿Por qué ahora te puede demasiado?

-¡Por qué estoy saliendo con otra persona! ¡Carajo! ¡Esto no ésta bien! - Pongo punto final a la discusión haciendo que existiera un silencio prolongado, fui realmente duro y a causa de eso pequeños gemidos se escuchan, está llorando.

Demonios, siempre me causa conflicto ver a una mujer llorar.

-D-De verdad antes… antes rogabas para que tuviéramos un momento a solas.- Gime más y muchas lágrimas caen.- Hacia latir tu corazón y podía escucharlo.

-Mei… Yo.

-No, está bien, yo sé que fui la que causo esto, pero…- Solloza.- Me duele mucho saber que te estoy perdiendo y que no hay remedio para esto.- Bruscamente limpia sus mejillas.- Shaoran, te amo, te amo mucho.- Se abalanza sobre mí, abrazándome y en mi camisa siento como comienza a mojarse por las gotas saladas.- Por favor, no me dejes.

Sin palabras que decirle y sin creer lo que está pasando, solo me limito a acogerla con mis brazos y apretarla contra mí. La chica que esta en este momento, me ruega el amor que tanto desee y quise, llora por mi causa y me dice que es a mí al que ama, esto era lo que deseaba y buscaba pero, ¿Por qué no llena el vacío?

-Mei, las cosas han cambiado… Pero te mentiría si te dijera que mis sentimientos por ti, son los mismos que hace tiempo.

-¿Es por ella?- Susurra.- ¿Es ella la que ha confundido tu corazón?

 _Sí, es ella._

-Es un asunto complicado, pero es momento de que tú hagas tu vida con mi hermano… Él es un buen chico.

-Aquí vas de nuevo.- Forma una media sonrisa con sus bellos labios.- Ya entendí.

-Y sí es así ya no deberías salir sola ¿Acaso no viste el lío en el que te metiste?

-E-Era para que llegaras a rescatarme.- Hunde su cabeza en mi pecho.- Como en los viejos tiempos.

Tenía razón, cuando recién nos conocimos y salíamos de fiesta todos los amigos de la facultad, no faltaba un depravado que se acercara a Mei, y yo como el enamorado que era, no permitía ni siquiera que la tocaran.

-Lo había olvidado.- Río.- Era mi pan de cada día. Pero, ahora que estas mejor, te pediré un taxi para que vayas a casa con Yuki.

-Siempre tan precavido.

Rompo nuestro abrazo y nos bajamos para caminar hasta la calle principal en donde esperamos por que aparezca un taxi, detenemos uno.

-Bien, aquí está. Sube Mei.

-Pero antes de eso.-Se gira y traviesa me roba de nuevo un beso. Se separa para dedicarme una mirada con esos ojos rubí.- Nos vemos luego, _cuñado._

Me deja sin palabras y finalmente se marcha en el automóvil. Pero algo me incómoda en este lugar, como si alguien hubiese sido testigo de este hecho. Quizás son imaginaciones mías.

-0-

Es un nuevo día y he llegado con anticipación al hospital para agendar las citas en mi turno de pediatría. Mi enfermera aún no ha llegado así que salgo yo al archivo para buscar los expedientes de mis pequeños pacientes. Quisiera marcarle a Sakura, pero mejor me esperare a verla al final de esta jornada, después de todo este día ambos salimos temprano. En el pasillo me dedico a saludar a las enfermeras o trabajadoras sociales que me encuentro, llego al archivo y a la salida de el me encuentro con Matsudaira.

-Buenos días.- Lo saludo neutral.- No sabía que entraban tan temprano ustedes.

-Buenos días Dr. Li, y no es solo que vine a leer el expediente de un paciente del Dr. Takeshi.

-Siempre tan sobresaliente, Matsudaira.- Él no responde a mi halago, al contrario se queda en frente de mí sin dejarme pasar al archivo.- ¿Me puedes dejar pasar?

-Dr. Li, tengo una pregunta para usted.- Su seriedad llega a desconcertarme y también algo que quisiera preguntarme ya que no tenemos nada en común.

-Sí ¿Qué es?

-Usted es pareja de Kinomoto ¿Verdad?

-Sí.- Afirmo, pero no me gusta el rumbo que toma esta charla.- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No, es solo que me estaba cuestionando el porqué si es su pareja besa a otras mujeres.

En cuestión de segundos la sangre se me heló y mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Acaso él lo vió todo ayer?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Lo enfrento.

-En que lo vi anoche engañándola.- La frialdad de Matsudaira se hace más presente al ver fruncir su ceño y endurecer sus ojos. Este niño resulto ser lo que pensé que sería.

-Bien, lo que hacen las demás personas no te debe de incumbir y mucho menos la relación que tengo con MI novia.- Enfatizo en el "mi.".- Así que si me permites, tengo que entrar al archivo y estorbas mi entrada.- Lo empujo con el hombro para entrar antes de cometer una tontería, pero la boca de él no se calla.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin ningún cuidado Dr. Li, pero si sus imprudencias lastiman a Kinomoto entonces si me incumbe.

Me detengo en seco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Lo enfrento.

-En que usted no la merece.- Se gira para caminar pero de nuevo se detiene.- Y no se preocupe, no le diré lo que vi, tarde o temprano ella se enterará de su engaño.

Y me deja ahí, apretando los puños donde encierro las ganas de ir a plantarle un golpe en la boca por hablador. ¡Lo único que me faltaba! El estúpido niño vio las imprudencias que Mei cometió ¡Todo por mi culpa! Esto se esta complicando aún más… ahora no es solo Yukito sino Matsudaira, que se ha interesado en Sakura.

 _¿Qué debería de hacer?_


	9. Consecuencias y decisiones

**Gracias por apoyarme con sus dulces comentarios. No saben la fuerza que me dan para continuar y es estupendo que esta historia sea de su agrado. Aún faltan muchas cosas por suceder! Un beso y abrazo.**

 **9.- Consecuencias y decisiones.**

 _ **Shaoran.**_

El resto de este día me ha comido por completo los nervios y calcomido los pensamientos el saber que el Matsudaira ha descubierto el beso que Mei me dio. Sin saber que más hacer le he pedido una reunión de consejos a mi buen amigo Eriol, en el bar que siempre habituamos lo espero hasta que por fin lo veo pasar la puerta, me saluda y se acerca a la mesa.

-Tú invitas está noche.- Toma asiento y deja su maletín a lado.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacer eso?- Frunzo mi ceño.- Aprovechado.

-Sino no habrá consejo.- Sonríe y le dedico una mirada de fastidio, pero acepto ante mi desesperación.- Ya he pedido algo así que mientras escúpelo.

-Yo.- Inhalo aire para dar un gran suspiro.- He decidido contarle toda la verdad a Sakura.- La mesera se acerca para entregarnos una ronda de cerveza, ambos tomamos un trago y Eriol no dice nada, desesperándome.- Di algo, carajo.

-Solo puedo decir que haces bien, pero ¿por qué la decisión? ¿No eras tú que quería seguir con ese estúpido plan de venganza?

-Como lo has dicho, es estúpido e inútil.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- Acaba toda su cerveza.- No me puedes engañar.

Y tenía razón, no lo puedo engañar, así que decido decir toda la verdad.

-Ayer Meiling me habló borracha, eventualmente me preocupé y deje a Sakura en el restaurant, con la excusa de que eras tú

-Infiel ¿Luego?

Omito ese comentario y sigo con la historia.

-Fui por ella y decidí sacarla de ahí, en el coche me confeso sus sentimientos y como me arrepentí por haber ido por ella mejor opte por que tomara un taxi en la avenida… pero me descuide y me plantó un beso de despedida.

-¿Y por eso has decidido contarle a Sakura?

-No, el problema es que sentía que alguien me observaba entonces en la mañana en el hospital me tope a Hiro Matsudaira que me enfrentó y confesó que vió cuando Mei me besó.

Mi gran amigo Eriol solo se limita a hacer un gesto de impresión.

-Esa misma cara hice yo… pero lo peor de todo es que ese idiota me ha proclamado la "guerra." Donde no dejara que le haga daño a Sakura.

-Eso te deja como el co-protagonista villano. ¿Le dijo a Sakura?

-No, me dijo que lo mantendrá en secreto, porque tarde o temprano las mentiras salen a la luz.

-Lo apoyo.

-Gracias.- Resoplo sarcásticamente.

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno tu silencio me dice que sí. Como anteriormente te he dicho tu plan es sumamente estúpido, en primera si querías tomar venganza no debiste de involucrarla con mentiras, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Así que apoyo que quieras decirle la verdad, aunque no pensé que la hicieras tu novia para hacerlo más creíble. Te odiará, no esperes que te perdone ni se lance a tus brazos solo porque quieres enmendar tus errores.

-Lo sé.- El desánimo se nota en mi voz y Eriol me da otra cerveza.

-Pero has empezado por algo bueno, no me hagas mucho caso, al fin y al cabo el único que la conoce eres tú, quizás reaccione diferente.

-No creo que pase eso. Me odiará más que al imbécil de Yukito.

-Pero dime ¿Qué te orillo a tomar esa decisión?

Nos miramos directamente y después de un lapso me decido decirle la verdad a Eriol.

-Me he enamorado de ella. Por eso, mañana se lo diré,

-Lo sabía.- Me regala una media sonrisa y hace que choquemos nuestras cervezas.- Suerte con eso.

Mañana será el gran día.

-0-0-

 _ **Sakura**_

Estoy nerviosa, hoy Shaoran me ha pedido vernos pero le sugerí que el viniera a la casa… ya que en esta ocasión estará sola. Mis padres han viajado a donde esta Touya para visitarlo porque está en periodo vacacional. Estoy nerviosa porque no sé cómo tomara Li mi invitación y no puedo evitar preguntarme si no me veo tan atrevida, sé que "eso." Puede pasar, pero aún así no puedo abandonar el pudor. Me he aseado y puesto mi mejores ropas.

-Mejor le llamo a Tomoyo, para relajarme un poco.- Cojo mi celular y marco su número, no pasan muchos segundos para que ella me conteste.- Hola Tomoyo.

-Hola Sakura. Un gusto que me hables… Dime ¿Qué paso?

-Nada… Aún.- Bajo mi tono de voz.- Estoy esperando a que llegue Li a la casa.

Y eso es suficiente para que Tomoyo entienda el asunto.

-Ohhh. ¡Qué sucia eres!-Ríe por el altavoz y yo igual.- Qué emoción, te deseo que te la pases súper con él.

-Muchas gracias. Pero oye ¿Qué tal te va con Eriol?

Así es, hasta hace poco Eriol se interesó por Tomoyo y ha estado rondándola tanto que el misterioso papel que Li le entregó a Tomoyo el día de la fiesta era el celular de Eriol y desde ese día no han dejado de hablar. Después de todo el parece ser un buen chico y muy atractivo.

-Bien, seguimos hablando y déjame decirte que este día tendremos nuestra primera cita, no creas que lo hago porque me gusta… Es solo que me da curiosidad saber que piensa un hombre mayor.

-Sí, sí, sí. Te creo. ¿Y cómo siguió después del día de su borrachera? Ya sabes, cuando Shaoran fue por él.

-¿Borrachera?

-Sí, el jueves que salimos por nuestro primer mes Eriol le marco un montón de veces a Li y era porque se le pasaron las copas en un bar. ¡Vamos! No actúes como si no supieras de qué, no tengas pena.

-Sakura, pero no sé de que hablas. Ese día Eriol y yo platicábamos en la sala de espera. ¿Estás segura de que no estas confundida?

-¿E-Enserio? Pero Li me dijo que era él. ¿Entonces me mintió?

Un silencio incómodo aparece entre nosotras.

-¡Sakura! No pienses esas cosas, a lo mejor yo estoy equivocada o algo así.

-Pero no tiene sentido que me haya mentido.

-¿Y si le preguntas? Quizás no es nada malo y no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Tienes razón, estoy exagerando.- río para aliviar mi ansiedad y en eso suena el timbre de la casa.- Tomoyo, te colgaré al parecer ya llegó.

-Mucha suerte y ¡usas protección! Pillina.- Ríe.- Te quiero mucho.

-Tonta, te quiero más. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Me apresuro a la puerta y por la mirilla observó que ahí esta y rápido le abro la puerta aunque mi corazón no deje de latir por dos razones: la emoción de verlo y la intriga de saber porque me mintió.

-H-Hola.- Abro la puerta.- Llegaste. Pasa pasa.

-Hola.- Sonríe.- Y te traje un regalo.- Enseguida me muestra un ramo de flores; claveles y gerberas de colores, tomándome por sorpresa.- Espero y te gusten.

-S-Son muy bellas ¡Las pondré en agua ahora mismo!

En lo que busco un frasco para poner las flores Shaoran toma asiento en el sillón de la sala y pero ve a todos lados como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Estás sola en casa? ¿O siempre es así de tranquila?

-Me has pillado.- Me acerco a él lentamente con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro.- Mis papás no están, han viajado para vistar a Touya, mi hermano que estudia en el extranjero.

-Oh.- Inclina su cabeza varias veces y después me observa con una ceja alzada.- ¿Querías que estuviéramos solos? Verdad.

-Sería mentira si lo niego.- Lo observo intensamente.- Es solo que hace mucho que no estamos completamente solos… además me la debes por haberte ido en nuestro primer mes.

 _Y por haberme mentido._

-Tienes razón, entonces ¿seré castigado?- Rápido extiende su mano y la posa sobre mi cintura para halarme hacia él, que está sentado.- ¿O que piensas hacer? Mira que yo solo pensaba en traerte esas bellas flores y tejer con tu mamá.

Juego con su cabello mientras río coquetamente. El simplemente es fantástico.

-Si querías tejer debiste de haber traído estambre, en esta casa no tenemos.

-Rayos.- Finge decepción.- Ni modo, tenemos que recurrir al plan B.

-¿Cuál es el plan B?

-Este.- ágil me toma por sorpresa y término acostada en el sillón donde él estaba y Li está arriba de mí.- ¿Estás dispuesta a ser comida por el lobo feroz?

-Sí.- No dudo en ningún momento de mi respuesta y en poco tiempo unimos nuestros labios en un dulce y después apasionado beso. Él pasea sus manos por mi cuerpo y yo hundo mis dedos en su cabello para evitar separarnos, entre beso y beso podemos sentir la poderosa necesidad de quitarnos poco a poco la ropa pero en ese momento nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Me vas a matar.- Susurra Li en mi oído estremeciéndome.- ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

-Arriba.-Sin pensarlo dos veces me carga como una princesa, desorbitándome por completo.- Li ¡Soy pesada!

-Muy bien, vamos.- Sube las escaleras con cuidado y le indico cuál es mi habitación. Al entrar a ella me baja y con desdén no dejo que pronuncie alguna palabra y lo vuelvo a besar.

-¡Dios! ¿Estás retándome acaso?- Me separa y puedo ver que está mordiéndose su labio inferior.- Estate lista, cariño.

-Lo estoy.

De nuevo nos besamos y ambos desabotonamos nuestras camisas haciéndolas caer al suelo, huelo su colonia y agradezco al cielo haberme puesto un perfume lindo. Aunque sienta vergüenza al mostrarle mi pecho, él lo nota y suavemente lo toma mientras me besa, sus hábiles manos recorren mi espalda buscando el broche para así quitarlo suavemente.

-Veo que tienes puesto el collar que te di.- Me besa.- Eres la más hermosa de todas.- Deposita pequeños besos en mi oreja para hacer un camino hacia mi cuello, erizándome la piel por completo.- No puedo esperar para hacerte mía.

-No te detengas.

Lentamente caminamos y lo siento en la orilla de mi cama, trepándome en sus piernas, tocando suavemente su bien formado pecho. Nos volvemos a besar usando osadamente nuestras lenguas y dedicándonos fugazmente hambrientas miradas. Desabotona mi pantalón y yo el de él para al final solo quedar con una pequeña barrera entre ambos.

 _Puedo ser tuya miles de veces, por un millón de años._

-¿Estás lista?- Gruñe mordiendo mi labio.

-Solo para ti.

Despacio, dejamos caer nuestros cuerpos en la cama.

 _-0-(Este es un fanfic para niñas grandes, pero imaginen el resto 3 muajaja)-0-_

Poco a poco abro mis ojos, busco en la repisa mi celular y veo la hora. Son las 8:00 pm. Después de estar juntos, nos hemos quedado completamente dormidos. Me giro y veo a Li de mi lado descansando plácidamente. No puedo creer que he estado con él y tanto tiempo, no es la primera vez que estamos juntos, pero cada una de ellas lo parece. Él abre sus ojos.

-Hola.- Sonríe y se ve estupendamente guapo.- Vaya, dormimos mucho.

-Un poco.- Me recuesto para estar a su lado.

-Has consumido todas mis energías.- Alza su ceja y me sonroja por completo.- No sabía que eras así.

-N-Ni yo lo sabía.- Al momento de acurrucarme a su lado Li toca la flor de loto que esta en ese collar.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Quieres saber la historia de ese collar?

-Sí, dímela.

-Mi madre se llamaba Yelan Li. Cuando mis padres se conocieron, mi madre no pertenecía a una familia de renombre como la de mi papá y eso causo muchos problemas entre ellos y ambas familias, mi abuela paterna intento cosas horribles para separarlos, pero a pesar de todo su amor triunfó. Mi padre se lo regalo a mi mamá como un símbolo de amor. ¿Sabes que significa la flor de loto en el lenguaje de las flores?

-No ¿Qué significa?

-Esta flor crece en pantanos, en un ambiente completamente desfavorable para cualquier otra. Entonces, a pesar de todo mal pronóstico, ella florece con gran belleza y elegancia demostrando la fuerza que posee.- Me dedica una dulce sonrisa.- Justo como tú, que no importa cuánto daño te han hecho, sales adelante e iluminas el mundo de todos.

-S-Shaoran.- Susurro y sin sentirlo pequeñas lagrimas resbalan por mis ojos brillosos.- Siempre me dices cosas muy lindas.

-Eso es…-Toma mis manos y besa cada una y limpia las traviesas lagrimas que se han escapado de mis ojos.- Cuando tengo la oportunidad de acariciarte con estas sucias manos.- Resbala las yemas de sus dedos por la silueta de mi cuerpo, erizando cada poro de mi piel y subiéndome encima suyo.- Me doy cuenta que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías, Sakura.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto incrédula ante tan bellas palabras.- Y eso significa…

-Que te quiero tanto.- Me sonríe pero en el brillo de sus ojos puedo sentir que hay algo más, aunque no tengo la menor idea, pero esos pensamientos son minúsculos a la vivencia de este momento.

-Y yo a ti.- Le doy un dulce beso.

 _Encontraste una mejor versión de mí que jamás había visto._

 _-0-_

Ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Li ha tenido demasiado trabajo en el hospital a raíz de que varios doctores asistirán a un Simposio y solo nos hemos comunicado por mensajes, es solitario, pero con solo recordar aquellas palabras que me dijo llenan por completo mi corazón.

" _Cuando tengo la oportunidad de acariciarte con estas sucias manos, me doy cuenta que he vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías."_

¡Es alucinante! Mi corazón se derritió por completo.

Y por estar en el mundo de los sueños choco con Hiro en el pasillo.

-¡Hiro! Lo siento mucho, he estado soñando despierta.- Le acomodo su bata.

-Descuida, parece que estas feliz.- Me sonríe aunque sigue sin transmitir alguna emoción.

-L-Lo estoy- Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos.- ¿Se nota mucho? ¡Qué pena!

-Kinomoto.- La frialdad de Hiro me trae de nuevo a la tierra.- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Oh, lo había olvidado por completo… Lo siento.- Hago una reverencia con mi cabeza.

-Descuida, solo te lo digo por que aún hay tiempo para el trámite. Sería genial que pudieras aceptar esa beca para estudiar en el extranjero, tu perfil coincide con los requisitos.

-Oh, es que aún no me atrevo a tanto, pero te prometo que lo pensaré ¿sí?

-Claro, entonces, me voy.

-Te veo luego, Hiro.- Lo despido con una sonrisa.

Así es, Hiro, de repente llegó un día mostrándome una convocatoria para estudiantes de medicina japoneses que brindan la oportunidad de estudiar en el reino unido durante un año. Es una buena propuesta, pero, no me atrevería a dejar a Li. Aunque debería de consultarlo con él, pero conociéndolo me dirá que vaya.

 _Quizás la rechace._

En eso vibra mi celular y puedo ver que es un mensaje de un numero desconocido, pero al abrirlo el asunto dice "Soy Li, pero sin crédito en mi teléfono." Hablando del diablo.

" _¿Nos vemos? Te espero en el Restaurant Secret Garden a las 8:00 pm. No faltes. Quiero decirte algo."_

Chillo de la emoción. Rápido le contesto.

" _Allí nos veremos! ^_^"_

 _Que pasé rápido este día._

 _-0-_

Con toda la prisa del mundo salgo hecha una furia del hospital y tomo un taxi para llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita. Le pago al chofer y camino quizás unos 10 metros y ahí está ese lugar que se ve a lo lejos que es elegante y caro. No sabía que él tenía unos gustos así. Me acerco al lugar y cuando estoy dispuesta a entrar alguien me llama a lo lejos.

-¡Sakura!

Trato de no voltear, de no reconocer esa voz, pero mi corazón reacciona instantáneamente.

-Por favor, mírame.

Con todas mis fuerzas, me giro y ahí está. Es Yukito.

-¿Pasa algo?-Contesto lo más amable pero es obvio que no lo quiero ver.

-Si entras ahí, te darás cuenta de toda la verdad.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-De que mi hermano ha estado engañándote.- Sentencia.

Mis ojos se abren ante tal afirmación y me asusta más la seguridad con la que lo dice.

-Déjate de bromas.- Me giro para abrir la puerta pero de nuevo habla.

-Por favor, creéme.

-Eres la persona menos indicada para pedirme ese tipo de cosas.- Suspiro fastidiada.- ¿Enserio detestas tanto a Li como para meterte en nuestras vidas?

-Él es el que me detesta.- Saca de su bolsa un sobre.- Solo mira esto, Li no soporta que sea feliz y se ha metido con mi novia.

-¿Qué? ¡No voy a creer las mentiras que me dices! Pierdes tu tiempo.

-Solo compruébalo.- Me vuelve a ofrecer ese misterioso sobre.- No son mentiras.

Temerosa acepto ese sobre y al abrirlo mi corazón comienza a latir de angustia y nervios. Puedo sentir como mi estómago se revuelve. Hay una foto en su interior, la saco del sobre y mis ojos no creen lo que ven.

Son Mei y Shaoran dándose un beso. Justo afuera de un bar.

" _Es Eriol que está ebrio en un bar."_

-Yo tampoco podría creerlo, pero comenzé a sospechar de Mei y contraté a alguien que la vigilará y me encontré con eso. Sakura, Li te ha estado utilizando y engañando.

" _Me ha pedido que vaya por él"_

Cada palabra que me dice no la logro procesar, mi vista solo esta enfocada en esa foto.

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡De seguro es un fotomonaje!- Arrugo esa foto en mi mano, porque no lo creo. No debo de creerlo.

-Shaoran no soportó que Mei me eligiera a mí y cometió adulterio con ella, y el descubrió que nosotros tuvimos una relación antes y su plan de venganza fue enamorarte a ti también. Solo para demostrarme que él podía tener lo que quisiera.

Me quedo estática mientras Yukito, el maestro Yukito recrimina sobre su hermano. No puedo pensar en otra cosa.

" _Vamos a hacer un plan de venganza sobre le demuestres que ya eres toda una mujer a Yukito."_

Pero todo parece tener sentido. Agacho mi cabeza, parpadeo miles de veces para evitar que las lagrimas salgan de mis ojos.

-Si no me crees, al cruzar esa puerta los podrás ver ahí, han quedado en verse y están teniendo una cita.

-P-Pero, a la que había citado era a mí…

-Vamos, solo para que veas el engaño de Li.

Como si estuviese flotando, ambos entramos al restaurant. No siento mis piernas pero mis ojos buscan desesperadamente la silueta de Li.

-Mira, ahí están.

Y en efecto, estaban de pie. Platicando.

No quiero ir, pero Yukito me jala y empuja para verlos más cerca, no quiero que noten mi presencia, pero finalmente lo hacen. Shaoran enfoca su mirada en mí y abre sus ojos de la impresión, se percata de que Yukito está a lado mío y ella no se inmuta al verme.

 _Hasta siento que se está burlando de mí._

-Nada de lo que te dije es mentira, Sakura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia donde están

-¡¿Sakura?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aqu—

Le pego una abofetada. No puedo evitar llorar.

-¡Cinico!-Grito y capto toda la atención de los clientes.- ¡¿C-Cómo te atreviste?!

-¡Sakura!- Se soba su mejilla.- ¡No! ¡No! No malinterpretes esto. Yo solo

-¡Tu solo qué!- Sollozo.- ¡Jugaste conmigo!- Apunto a Yukito.- ¡Justo como lo hizo el bastardo de tu hermano!

-¡No, no! Estas malinterpretando las cosas.- Trata de tocarme pero me alejo cada vez que lo quiere hacer.- No es lo que tu piensas.

-¿Entonces? ¡Entonces cuál es la maldita verdad!- Grito y fuertes gotas salen de mis ojos.- ¿Es cierto que solo me usaste para vengarte de ellos dos?

Un abismal silencio existe en todo el lugar, hasta los guardias que estaban listos para llevarme se han quedado quietos.

-¡Contesta carajo!

-Sí…- Baja la cabeza.- Es verdad eso…

Algo dentro de mí se quebró al escuchar esas palabras. No podía ser verdad.

No debía de ser verdad.

-Grandísimo hijo de perra.- Furiosa y con el corazón roto, me arranco el collar que me regalo arrojándoselo a la cara.- Nunca volverás a verme la cara de estúpida… ni siquiera volver a verme.

Corriendo y empujando a todos los que estaban a mi lado salgo de ese lugar.

-¡Sakura!- Li grita desesperado y va detrás de mí. Es rápido y logra tomar mi mano.- ¡Por favor! ¡Escuchame! ¡Esa no es la verdad!- Me detengo por un momento, sin girar para verlo.

-Li…-Mis ojos se llenan de agua, mi corazón late con un solo toque de él, es lo peor del mundo, pero finalmente me giro para verlo, su mirada desorientada, ojos brillosos… a punto de llorar.- Yo no merecía que me hicieras tanto daño.- Sonrío devastada e indignada me safo de su agarre y corro lo más rápido que puedo para perderme hasta que por fin lo pierdo de vista.

 _¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es está?_

Siendo de noche y siin fuerzas en las piernas, camino más lento, con la mirada nublada y cansada de estar llorando, no sé que hacer. Ni siquiera tengo las suficientes fuerzas para llamarle a Tomoyo. Camino y camino hasta que llego al parque que esta por mi casa. Al parque del rey pingüino.

Destrozada me siento en un columpio y de nuevo lloro, aprieto mis labios para evitar sollozar, limpio mis lagrimas, pero no paran de salir. Me es imposible soportar todo este dolor.

-Dios…- Sollozo tenuemente.- Eres muy cruel conmigo.

En eso suena mi celular, temerosa pienso que es Li el que me habla, pero es Hiro. Triste dejo que vuelva a sonar y eso pasa hasta que timbra tres veces. Para evitar que vuelva a marcar, contesto lo más animada que puedo.

-¿Hola? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Hola, Kinomoto. Y no, solo te llamo para saber cómo te la pasaste en la cita con el Dr. Li.

Un silencio invade la llamada.

-¡Oh! ¡Muy bien!-Finjo una sonrisa.- Me la he pasado muy bien, Li es un gran chico.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, no deja de decirme lo mucho que me quiere, si lo vieras en este instante no lo reconocerías.

-Si es un buen chico, ¿Por qué estas llorando en el parque?

Sorprendida, busco con la mirada a Hiro, me levanto del columpio pero no lo hallo hasta que el camina hacia mí y ambos colgamos el teléfono.

-T-Te he mentido.- Mi voz se hace un hilo y de nuevo lloro cubriéndome mi rostro con ambas manos.- Me han roto el corazón… Hiro.

El parque es inundado por mis sollozos desesperados que me evitan el poder respirar, hasta que de pronto siento como soy rodeada por los brazos de Hiro. Sin decirme nada, me sigue apretando. Aunque soy invadida por la sorpresa no dejo de llorar, pero su abrazo me tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Cómo es que siempre apareces cuándo Li no está?- Aprieto su camisa con fuerza.

-Vámonos de aquí, Sakura.

-¿Eh?

 _Es la primera vez que me dice Sakura._

Toma fuerte mis hombros para poder verlo de frente.

-Sí, vámonos al Reino Unido. Ahí él nunca podrá lastimarte de nuevo.

-N-No podría hacer eso… Sabes y-yo—.Tartamudeo.

-Sakura, me gustas.

-¿Eh?

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa. Al ver los de Hiro, esos ojos marrones que nunca expresan alguna emoción, brillan con intensidad bajo la luz de la luna. Lo dice en serio. Va en serio.

-Sé que no es el momento perfecto para confesarte mis sentimientos, pero.- Me vuelve a abrazar gentilmente.- Nunca he tenido un deseo parecido antes, como el tenerte a mi lado.

-H-Hiro…

Me aprehende más contra su cuerpo, pudiendo así inhalar su varonil colonia y sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-Y-Yo nunca dejaría que nadie ni nada te hiciese llorar hasta que te desmorones, nunca. Te apoyaré y atesoraré siempre… por favor, ven conmigo al Reino Unido.

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_


	10. Hasta luego

**10.- Hasta luego**

 _ **Sakura**_

En el silencio que invade mi habitación puedo escuchar las manecillas del reloj en mi escritorio, una y otra vez que marcan la lentitud con que el tiempo ha pasado para mí. Quisiera detenerlo y congelarlo en el momento donde pensé que sería feliz.

No he asistido al hospital desde hace tres días, fingiendo que tengo una infección estomacal, pero aunque sea mentira siento todos los síntomas; no tengo ganas de comer ni siquiera de tomar agua, mis padres sospechan que algo me ha pasado pero no han tenido la valentía de preguntarme que es aquello que tengo y lo agradezco, no me enorgullecería contarles como me rompieron el corazón.

Otra vez.

Tomoyo, por su parte vino a mí inmediatamente cuando le conté por mensaje, sus lindos brazos fueron un refugio para consolarme y desahogarme de mis penas, maldijo junto conmigo lo infeliz que fue Li conmigo, diciendo que nunca se espero que me estuviera utilizando, me dijo todo lo que yo ya sabía. Pero, también un tema de nuestra conversación de amigas fue la propuesta que me hizo Hiro, incluyendo su repentina confesión. Tomoyo me dijo que era libre de decidir que hacer y que ella me apoyaría, pero no sé que hacer.

Por su parte, Li posterior a lo que pasó no ha dejado de marcarme al celular y mandarme mensajes, pidiéndome perdón y una oportunidad para explicar las cosas, obviamente lo he estado ignorando, no quiero saber nada de él, pero el leer o escuchar sus mensajes de voz aún causan en mi el apretón en mi estómago, aún soy susceptible a sus encantos.

Aún estoy enamorada de él. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué me utilizó? ¿Seré acaso una de esas mujeres que usas y deshechas cuando ya tienes lo que quieres de ella? En mi cabeza solo retumba una cosa: ¿Por qué?

Recuerdo la ultima mirada que me dio; sus ojos castaños llenos de arrepentimiento, acuosos apunto de llorar, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Llorar por sentir lastima? ¿Por qué le dolió verme así? ¿O por esa mujer?

Esa maldita mujer.

Si el demonio estuviera reencarnado, sería ella. Si Yuki tenía razón al decirme que ellos dos tuvieron algo más ¿En qué se fijo Li? Era bella, eso sí, pero sus imponentes ojos carmesís parecen demostrar el egocentrismo de una mujer que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

 _Una mujer completamente distinta a mí._

Las lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas, me sorprende que aún tenga agua en mis ojos. No tengo el valor para verlo, para ver a nadie. Quizás este negando todo pero es lo único que me hace sentir segura.

-Sakura.- La voz de mi madre me saca de mis lamentos.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-SÍ.- Dudosa acepto que entre y es lo que hace, me siento en mi cama tratando de verme lo menos devastada.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Eso quisiera saber yo.- Sonríe a medias.- Está bien que no quieras decirme que te ha pasado, pero tu padre y yo estamos preocupados.- Toma asiento en la orilla de la cama y toma mis manos.

-Perdón por preocuparlos… es solo qué—

-No te disculpes, tampoco me digas que pasó, yo sé que ahorita estas triste, dímelo todo cuando puedas hacerlo.

Observo a mi mamá por unos instantes y mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de agua salada, una por una vuelven a caer esas traviesas lagrimas y ella me abraza fuerte, como cuando era una niña pequeña.

-No sé que haya pasado Sakura.- Susurra.- Pero todo esto se convertirá en un recuerdo, del cuál te podrás reír o simplemente olvidar. No mereces nada de lo que te ha pasado, A veces el dolor nos ciega, nos ataja e impide crecer, haciéndonos pensar que nada bueno puede venir de él, pero claro que sí, solo si aprendes a observar en la niebla verás que al final hay una pequeña luz.

-¿Tú crees eso?- Limpio mis lagrimas y veo a mi mamá.- ¿De verdad piensas que algo bueno pasará?

-Por supuesto.- Sonríe solo como ella sabe hacerlo.- Después de la tormenta viene el arcoíris, y estoy casi segura que contigo ya apareció, solo que esa niebla no te deja ver el camino hacia él.

 _El camino hacia él._

-El tiempo lo cura todo, pequeña Sakura.- Me vuelve abrazar.- Nada, ni siquiera el dolor más profundo es para siempre.

La abrazo fuertemente, hundiéndome en su pecho, inhalando el aroma a flores que tiene su bello cuerpo. Su presencia, palabras me han reconfortado el corazón.

-Gracias mamá.- Sonrío melancólica.- Te prometo que estaré bien, solo dame tiempo.

-Te esperaré lo necesario.- Rompe el abrazo.- ¿Quieres que te haga tu comida favorita? Mira que no has comido casi nada.

Instantáneamente, mi estómago comienza a rugir, creo que ahora si me ha dado hambre.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho probar esas croquetas. Las adoro.

-Muy bien, pero tendrás que ir a la tienda a traer unos ingredientes ¿sí?

-Está bien.

De inmediato me pongo unos jeans para salir y arreglo un poco mi largo cabello, aún mi semblante es de tristeza, pero mi madre me ha hecho ver que quizá haya otra oportunidad para mí, de poder encontrar el camino a mi arcoíris. Mi papá cuando baja me abraza demostrando que esta feliz de verme después de tantos días, de verdad no sabía que podría causarles tanta preocupación, me avergüenza que hayan estado así, pero ya les prometí que haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Al salir, la tienda no está muy lejos, quizás unas 4 cuadras de casa. Está nublado, al parecer podría llover. Camino y camino tranquila, tratando de despejar mi mente por un rato. Entro a la tienda y compro aquello que necesita mi mamá, en la caja me congelo por un instante al ver a la persona que está pagando. La persona que menos quisiera ver.

Es la chica llamada Meiling

No me ve, porque se regresa por otro producto, camino rápido a la caja pidiendo que me cobraran rápido para salir de ahí antes de que me viera. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares habidos y por haber en la ciudad está precisamente aquí? Me dan mi cambio y huyo rápido. Quizás y dí unos 20 pasos afuera de la tienda cuando escucho su voz llamarme, pero la ignoro y continuo caminando. Pero vuelve a hablarme.

-¿Tanto miedo te da verme?

Me congelo por un instante, tratando de procesar aquello que me dijo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Me giro indignada para encararla.- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Parece que huyes despavorida de mí.- Sonríe y esa mirada egocéntrica vuelve aparecer. Sintiéndose superior a mí, como cuando la vi con Li.- ¿Tanta pena te da ver como Shao me eligió a mí?

"Shao." Se escucha tan ridículo que me da repulsión.

-¿Estás escuchando todo lo que me dices?- La miro furiosa.- Para empezar, yo no sabía que esto era una competición para saber con cual de las dos se iba a quedar y sí es así es todo tuyo, Mei.

-Al parecer sabes mi nombre, me alegro.- Con sus tacones altos da pasos hacia mí.- Y espero que nunca se te olvide, niña.- Me quedo estática a la expectativa de que lo que me dirá.- También me alegra que por fin hayas tomado el lugar que te corresponde, fue una tontería el pensar que tú podrías quitármelo.

Por quitármelo, entiendo que es Shaoran.

-Él no es un trofeo.- Frunzo mi ceño molesta.- No deberías hablar así de él.

Su mirada se torna indiferente, rodando sus ojos.

-¿Aún te dan ganas de defenderlo después de engañarte? No cabe duda porque jugó contigo, eres tan ingenua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le planto una bofetada. Nunca había dado tantas bofetadas en mi vida. Ella se queda pasmada acariciando su colorada mejilla.

-¡No voy a permitir que me insultes!-Grito.- Me importa muy poco lo que ustedes dos hagan con sus vidas, por mí quédatelo, yo nunca más lo volveré a buscar. ¡Piérdanse los dos!- Furiosa me giro para escaparme, pero ella no tiene intenciones de terminar su tóxica conversación.

-Estoy casi segura que te ofreció la luna y las estrellas, te dijo que eras la más linda de todas y te llevo a su apartamento.- Se acomoda los mechones de su cabello que había en su boca por mi golpe.- Eso hacía con cada una de las arrastradas que se le acercaban, pero para él no significan nada. ¡Su verdadero amor soy yo!- Me grita desesperada.- ¡Nadie más lo entiende mejor que yo!- Aquellos ojos rubí se encienden con cada palabra, mostrando fuego de un verdadero infierno, desconcertándome.- No se lo entregaré a nadie, mucho menos a una inepta como tú, no sabes nada de él, eres solo una insegura mocosa que huye de sus problemas.

Aunque doliera, ella tenía razón. Solo huyo.

Un silencio invadió nuestra conversación, yo no tenía ningún argumento y sí así fuera, ella no merecía mis explicaciones. La gente que salía de la tienda solo nos observaba.

-Si estás hablando de lealtad, la única aquí que no ha sido leal a sus sentimientos, eres tú. Engañando a tu comprometido con Shaoran, dejándolo de segundo plato. Si hablamos de ineptas esa eres tú al no ser capaz de entregarte a esa pasión que sientes por Li.- La veo decidida.- Si lo has estado perdiendo es por tu causa, no porque yo u otras chicas han aparecido en su vida. Si, yo huyo de mis problemas.- Trato de retener mis lagrimas lo más que puedo.- Pero tú eres una cobarde… No puedes amar con todo el corazón, sino eres capaz de quemar algo en ese infierno, es tanto tu miedo al fracaso que has estado perdiendo el tiempo haciendo absolutamente nada. Si hay algo que nunca regresa es eso, el tiempo y las oportunidades.

Abre sus ojos de sorpresa por mi repentina reacción y antes de que me dijera otra cosa que aplastara más mi nula autoestima, decido marcharme.

-Cuídalo Mei, tú que aún tienes la fortuna de estar a su lado.- Camino rápida, apretando las bolsas de mi compra y ahora si permito que algunas gotas se derramen por mi rostro. En el camino de regreso a casa suena mi celular, cansada espero que sea Li, pero es Hiro el que llama.

No le he respondido aún su confesión, le pedí tiempo y comprensión ya que sería insensata si le dijera que puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, sin embargo, él me dijo que solo quería enterarme de su sentir y no forzarme a estar en una relación, después de todo, es un buen chico.

-Hola. Hiro.

-Hola, Sakura.- Aún no me acostumbro que me llame por mi nombre.- ¿Estás ocupada?

-No realmente ¿por?

-Quería saber si podría invitarte a cenar.

-Umm.- Pienso.- Se me ocurre una mejor idea.

-¿Cuál es?

-Te invito a cenar a mi casa ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece bien, acabando mi turno voy para allá. Hasta luego.

-¡Genial! Te esperaré. Bye bye.

 _Debo aprender a enfrentar mis problemas. Después de todo, gracias por la plática, Mei_

 _ **Shaoran**_

Mi cabeza se siente pesada, el resto de mi cuerpo parece flotar y no aceptar la realidad que estoy enfrentando, estoy cansado, devastado y con una terrible sensación de culpabilidad. Todo se esfumó de la misma manera que empezó; me encuentro solo en mi departamento, abrazando los fantasmas de a la primera mujer que no quería lastimar, ni la ducha me refresca, se siente helada y sofocante. Tengo que ir al trabajo, que cumplir mi deber, arreglar todo el desastre que provoqué, lastimosamente el collar que le había regalado a Sakura lo tengo a mi alcance, me ayuda a recordar a las únicas dos mujeres importantes en mi vida; mamá y ella.

No contesta mis llamadas, ni mensajes. Tiene sus motivos de sobra para ignorarme, detestarme y desearme incluso la muerte, esos bellos ojos esmeraldas que me veían con amor prevalecen en mis sueños sin olvidar la última mirada de desprecio… decepción que me dedicó. ¿Cómo todo pudo terminar así? Yo no iba a ver a Mei en ese restaurant, era Yukito que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo urgente, lo iba a ignorar como siempre pero opté por quizás hacer las pases con él, pero resultó que Meiling me estaba esperando ahí.

Si no hubiese ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, todo es tan confuso. Como si los hechos estuviesen calculados… planeados para obtener ese resultado.

Y solo sé de una persona capaz de hacer algo así.

Rápido, me montó en mi auto y manejo hacia el instituto donde trabaja mi querido hermanastro. Llego y sigo el protocolo de solicitar a un maestro en prefectura, pero me dicen que aún no firma su hora de entrada, decepcionado salgo de ahí hasta que lo visualizo por donde están las áreas verdes platicando animosa e íntimamente con una alumna de aquí, observo cuidadosamente esa escena, hasta que mi mirada parece pesarle en sus hombros.

 _¿Así es como conseguiste la atención de Sakura?_

La chica se va de su lado con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que Yukito camina hacia mi con esa mirada arrogante y serena que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

-¿A qué se debe que vengas a buscarme a mi trabajo?

-¿Trabajo?-Alzo ambas cejas.- No sabía que tú trabajo trataba de conquistar adolescentes.- El sarcasmo sale de mí.

-Escúpelo.- Sus ojos grises me miran de forma ácida.- No tengo tiempo para tus insultos.

-El día que llevaste a Sakura al restaurant, no fue coincidencia ¿verdad?

Por segundos nos observamos, pero sonríe triunfante mientras se rasca su sien.

-Vaya, no eres tan estúpido como pensaba. Pero es un poco tarde para que te des cuenta de eso ¿no crees?

La sangre me hierve, me acercó a él y lo tomo fuerte del cuello de su camisa, tengo unas horribles ganas de golpearlo pero solo me limito a estrujarlo.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso!-Lo halo más a mí.- ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en el dolor que le ibas a provocar?!

Quita fuertemente mi agarre, provocando molestia en su porte perfecto. Nuestra discusión sube de tono y atraemos las miradas de los estudiantes que entran a la escuela.

-¡Ja!- Bufa.- ¿Me vienes a reclamar por hacerle daño? ¿Quién diablos te crees? ¿Una santidad? ¡No seas iluso!

-¡Entonces responde! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Maldición Yuki!- Aprieto mis puños resguardando mi furia.

-¡No te la iba a entregar!- Sus ojos grises por primera vez, muestran algo más que serenidad; reflejando enojo.- ¡Ella es la única mujer a la que he amado!

-Pero, ¿Mei?

-Por Dios, Li.- Rueda sus ojos.- Ambos sabemos que nunca he sentido algo por ella más que lástima.- Revuelve sus mechones plateados.- Lástima por haberse dejado manipular por mí y preferir pasar "amándote en secreto." Mientras estaba conmigo. Una mujer tan vacía y cobarde no merece ni una pizca de respeto por mí.

-No puedo creer que digas esas cosas de Mei… ¡Ella es tu prometida!

-Era.

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- El desconcierto se nota en mi voz.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, padres no te han contado eso. Nosotros hemos roto nuestro compromiso.- Sonríe a medias.- ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque decidimos idear el plan perfecto para que cada quien se quedara con su cual.

-No puede ser verdad…

-¿Creías que Meiling te habló por casualidad? ¿Qué de verdad estaba borracha llorando por mí? Eres alguien muy perceptivo, ¿No te sentiste observado ese día?

-Así que eras tú…

-Bingo hermanito. Todo lo demás fue pan comido, como si las cosas se hubiesen alineado para que cada detalle saliera a la perfección. Esa mujer es una zorra que haría cualquier cosa para estar a tu lado, debo admitir que me divertí cuando te la arrebate para solo tener el placer de verte sufrir. Cuando me confesaste que me era infiel contigo, no sentí absolutamente nada de pena. Yo en ese momento era el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener a Sakura a mi lado, era con ella con quien me quería casar hace tres años. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a comprar ese collar en forma de flor de cerezo tan caro? Era el símbolo de mi desosiego por ella, mi eterno compromiso para hacerla feliz y tenerla por siempre entre mis brazos. Ella es dulzura, compasión, alegría, fantasía, adorable… justo como los cerezos en primavera.

No puedo decir absolutamente nada, me es difícil para mi procesar tanta información. Nunca había escuchado la versión de Yukito, sobre aquella aventura.

 _Él de verdad amaba a Sakura._

-Pero.- Agacha su mirada, como si quisiera evitar que yo lo observará. Su voz se escucha amarga y desolada.- Lo arruiné todo, al no haber dejado a la estúpida de Mei antes y habértela entregado en bandeja de plata, por culpa de mi egoísmo… mi sed de probar una dulce venganza hacia ti, por cosas sin sentido, perdí a la mujer que he amado.

 _Justo como lo que me ha pasado._

-Yuki…- Susurro.

-Bajo ningún motivo iba a permitir que me arrebataras a mi dulce cerezo.- Frunce su ceño.- Si no podía ser mía, tampoco lo sería para ti.

-¡Ella y yo nos queríamos!- Defiendo.- ¡Le causaste demasiado daño! ¿No pensaste en ella? En que su corazón se lastimaría… en qué—

En eso el timbre de la escuela resuena por todo el lugar. Yukito se gira para irse a clases, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, pero sin antes decir algo.

-No me arrepiento. Después de todo, el amor se trata sobre tiempo. Sí no decimos lo correcto en el momento adecuado, no importa cuánto te hayas esforzado, todo se arruinará…Incluso si ambos nos arrepentimos, será demasiado tarde.

El fuerte viento sopla en esta tarde. Se marcha a clases, me quedo paralizado observando, por un instante, la destrozada silueta de Yuki. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla.

Cuidadosamente, limpio esa sincera lágrima y decido que al terminar mi trabajo iré a casa de Sakura.

No puede estar todo perdido.

-00-

 **Sakura**

Debo admitir que estoy nerviosa por haber tenido la osadía de invitar a Hiro a cenar. No es el primer chico que invito a casa, eso me hace recordar el día que pasé con Li en mi hogar, pero si es el primero en cenar junto con mis padres. Decido arreglarme un poco; me pongo un vestido azul cielo de pliegues y maquillo mi rostro. Al bajar mi mamá me observa y no puede quedarse atrás con un comentario.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Te ves tan linda.

-Ese vestido te sienta muy bien Sakura.- Mi papá le hace segunda, mientras lee el periódico.

-G-Gracias.- Respondo apenada.

-El chico al que invitaste a cenar ¿es tú novio? Por eso te has arreglado tan linda ¿verdad?- Mi mamá no deja de cuestionarme con picardía y donde yo niego todo mi papá se pone igual de intenso y tenebroso cuando tocan ese tema, en ese momento el timbre de la casa suena.

-¡Oh! Ha de ser él, siempre tan puntual.- Camino animosa a la reja de la casa para saludarlo.- ¡Hiro! Qué bueno que ya llegas—

Pero mi sorpresa es grande al ver a Li parado ahí afuera. Me detengo en seco.

-Lamento decepcionarte. No soy Hiro.- Una molestia se envuelve en su voz.- Pero… ¿Podemos hablar?

Mi corazón me traiciona y reacciona ante su presencia, late a mil por hora, pero a su vez se estruja y hace pequeño como una bola de papel.

-No tengo nada de que hablar con usted.- Desvío mi mirada.- Así que por favor váyase.

-Por favor, tienes que saber la verdad… Que todo esto fue un malentendido.

-¿La verdad?- Insegura aprieto las comisuras de mi vestido.- ¿La verdad de que solo me utilizó para vengarse de Yukito y quedarse con su mujer?

-No, no, esa no es la verdad.- Desesperado despeina su cabello.- Estas equivocada.

-Esas fueron sus intenciones desde un principio… ¿Ahora me va a decir que esta enamorado de mí?- Mi ojos amenazan con llorar de nuevo, pero trato de ser fuerte. No quiero llorar enfrente de él, otra vez.

-Sakura, por favor. Ven aquí conmigo, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad para decirte la verdad.- Suspira fuerte.- Lo que ellos te dijeron no es verdad… Sólo te pido eso… te lo ruego.

Puedo percibir sinceridad en su voz, algo dentro de mí quiere escuchar que todo aquello que pasó solo fue una mala broma y que él de verdad me quiere. Lo adoro con todo mi corazón… Aunque lo haya roto.

-E-Está bien…- Doy unos pequeños pasos para poder salir, pero en eso escucho la voz de Hiro llamarme. Ha llegado a la casa.

-Sakura.- Li y yo lo observamos por segundos. Suena cruel, pero por unos instantes había olvidado que él vendría.- Buenas noches, Dr. Li.- Le dedica una mirada indiferente.

Ambos se ven duramente. La tensión que se siente en el aire es indescriptible. Los tres estamos en silencio hasta que Hiro habla.

-¿Con qué intenciones ha venido hasta aquí Dr. Li?

Yo solo observo por el otro lado de la reja. Li obviamente está fastidiado.

-No solo te conformas con verme todos los días en el hospital, sino que vienes hasta la casa de mi novia

 _¿Qué?_

-Que yo sepa, ustedes ya no son pareja. Así que yo puedo venir a visitar a Sakura las veces que yo quiera.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora es Sakura?

-Así es su nombre. Pero le pregunto de nuevo ¿A que ha venido aquí?- Hiro, como siempre mantiene su porte y calma, completamente distinto a Li.

-No tengo porque contestarte eso, no te incumbe.

La discusión levemente, sube de tono.

-Me incumbe desde el momento en que le he confesado mis sentimientos a Sakura.

 _Demonios._

Shaoran me dedica una mirada de desconcierto y yo la esquivo. Esto no está nada bien, así que decido intervenir.

-Hiro, no te preocupes. Él solo venía de pasada ¿Verdad?-Entono lo último para al menos intentar que Li me siguiera la mentira, pero fracaso.

-Así que por fin sacaste las garras. Desde el momento en que te ví supe que serías como un cuervo, revoloteando cerca de Sakura esperando la oportunidad para meterte donde nadie te llama.

-Yo no me he metido entre ustedes. Fue usted el que arruinó todo, así que acepte su derrota con la poca hombría que tiene y váyase de aquí.- Los ojos grises de Hiro muestran desdén y enojo.- No puedo creer que aún tenga el descaro de venir aquí a actuar como si nada después de haber jugado con ella. ¿Es usted un idiota?

Resuena un golpe en seco y Hiro da pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Li le ha golpeado.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué te pasa?- Veloz, abro el barandal para ponerme entre ellos dos y evitar otro golpe, pero en un parpadeo Hiro me ha hecho a un lado y le planta ahora él un golpe tan fuerte que logra tumbar a Shaoran.

-Maldito. Debería de darte vergüenza estar aquí. No respetas el corazón de Sakura, solo sigues tus egoístas deseos, solo buscas tu propio bienestar.

-Hiro.- Lo tomo del brazo.- Por favor, basta, no es necesario.

-¡Lo es!- Señala a Shaoran que se levanta del piso.- ¡Él te rompió el corazón! ¡Te utilizó sin pensar!

-S-Sí, pero no tienes porque defenderme, yo—

-¡Lo peor que puedes hacer es distraerte, mocoso!- Al momento que recobró valentía, ahora es Li el que vuelve a golpear a Hiro. Pronto, presencio una pequeña riña, grito desesperada, sin saber que hacer. Ninguno de los dos parece hacerme caso, mis padres salen despavoridos para observar que ha pasado, estresándome aún más. Poco a poco, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer del cielo, esto no podría ponerse peor.

-¡BASTA!- Grito lo más alto que puedo, eso hace que paren de pelearse.- ¡Paren de una buena vez!- Exhalo fuerte, nunca había gritado tan fuerte.- Ambos se dedican una mirada de desprecio, pero finalmente logré que se detuvieran y susurran por lo bajo, pero ya he tenido suficiente de esta situación. Hay un silencio incómodo, ni mis padres ni ellos hablan, solo se escuchan a lo lejos los rayos y el son de las gotas de lluvia.

 _No debo de huir nunca más._

-Li.- Veo directamente sus ojos.- No tengo intenciones de escuchar tus argumentos, me has destrozado por completo… ni siquiera tu hermano lo hizo de tal forma. Me has decepcionado. Pero no te odio, solo espero que te haya servido de algo estar conmigo y que hayas conseguido lo que tanto querías.- Sonrío amargamente, mordiendo mis labios.

 _Pero debo mentir, para que así él se aleje de mí_

-Sakura… No es así… yo—

-Ya no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Así que por favor, márchate. Hiro y yo hemos quedado en una cena familiar. Él es mi nuevo interés, no me importas más.

Puedo ver como poco a poco el brillo de esperanza de sus ojos se va perdiendo. Todo lo que le estoy diciendo le esta doliendo.

-¿De verdad es eso así?- Pregunta devastado.- ¿Ya no me quieres?

-No.- Contesto seca.- No más.

Sus labios hacen una línea dura, quiere decirme algo, pero le he arrebatado las pocas ganas que ha tenido de luchar por este amor.

-Está bien… Perdón por ser una molestia… Perdón a todos por arruinar su noche.- Da la media vuelta y se marcha cabizbajo, en ese instante la lluvia cae más fuerte, pero no la puedo sentir. Esas gotas heladas son indiferentes en mí.

-Sakura, te traeremos una sombrilla.- Mi padres van apresurados por eso, dejándome a Hiro y a mí afuera. Li aún camina hacia donde está su automóvil. Hiro no me dice nada, pero se acerca más.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- Asiento débilmente y a esta cercanía, visualizo los golpes en las comisuras de sus labios. No puedo creer que se haya peleado a golpes por mí. De inmediato me rodea en sus brazos, su ropa esta mojada, al igual que la mía, y es inevitable para mí el volver a llorar. A lo lejos observo como Li ve nuestro abrazo, se queda así por unos momentos, quebrándome por completo mi corazón y hace que encaje mis manos en la espalda de Hiro.

 _Decepcionate un poco más. Un poco más._

Lentamente, Hiro acerca sus labios con los míos, evito esa cercanía, pero termina por darme un pequeño beso en la esquina de mis labios. Shaoran ha visto eso. Con eso es suficiente para que se metiera al coche y arrancara lejos de ahí.

 _Así está bien_

 _Espero, que mis lágrimas se hayan confundido con esta lluvia._

-0-

 **Shaoran**

Han pasado exactamente dos semanas desde aquella noche. Sakura y todos sus compañeros han concluido el primer periodo de intervención así que han asistido de nuevo a la facultad y no aquí. No sé que sentir, solo sé formularme preguntas de las cuales nunca obtendré respuesta _._

 _¿De verdad fue tan fácil para ella encontrar a alguien más de la noche a la mañana? ¿Ese amor que decía tener era mentira? ¿Fue tan efímero? ¿Aquello que me dijo esa noche era verdad?_

Mi sesión de autocastigo se ve interrumpida cuando Eriol entra estrepitosamente a mi oficina, parece agitado como si hubiese corrido miles de millas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Cuestiono pero él trata de retomar el aire que le falta.- ¿Estás bien?

-¡S-Shaoran!- Inhala aire.- ¡Imbécil! T-Tenemos que ir… Al aeropuerto ¡YA!

-¿Ahh?- Hago un gesto de sorpresa.- ¿Y que diablos tengo que hacer yo ahí?

-¡Es Sakura! ¡Sakura se va del país! Tomoyo me lo acaba de decir por mensaje.

Mi sangre se congelo y recorrió por todo mi cuerpo una sensación gélida.

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Coge tus putas llaves y vámonos ya!

No hubo necesidad de que Eriol me lo pidiera dos veces y las tome. Ambos corrimos despavoridos hacia el estacionamiento. Yo comencé a manejar a toda velocidad, por la ruta más rápida que hay hacia el aeropuerto, mientras que en el camino, mi amigo me contaba todo.

-Yo no sabía hasta hace unos momentos. Tomoyo me mando un mensaje que están ella y los amigos de Sakura esperando su vuelo.

-¡Pero a dónde se va!-Trato de mantener mi calma al voalnte.

-Se va al Reino Unido.

-¿Al Reino Unido? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Metió papelería para la beca de residencia allá… pero ese no es el problema.

-¿Cuál es?- Eriol guarda un silencio que me hace desesperar, pero ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto al manejar a 110 km/h- ¡Carajo! ¡Eriol dime!

-Se va con Hiro Matsudaira.

Sin pensarlo me bajo del carro dejando ahí a Eriol. Maldigo que este lugar sea demasiado grande, corro y corro por cada pasillo y busco desesperadamente con la mirada la silueta de Sakura. No la hallo por ningún lado. Busco en los tableros el vuelo más cercano hacia allá y es a las 15:30 pm en el andén 14. Estoy en el 7. Me es inútil usar las escaleras eléctricas, hay demasiada gente. Corro a toda velocidad mientras me acerco al número 14. Grito desesperadamente su nombre, hasta que veo la cabellera de Tomoyo que esta junto con los demás jóvenes, desesperado corro hacia ella.

-¡Tomoyo!-La tomo de los hombros. Ha estado llorando, lo noto en sus ojos. Me imagino lo peor.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?

-Corre, ya están checando los boletos.

-¡Shaoran!- Grita Eriol a lo lejos.- ¡Corre más! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

Mis piernas se mueven solas, continúo con la misma velocidad, ya estoy en el andén donde deben de estar. Busco su silueta no la hallo, vuelvo a gritar su nombre desesperado, con la esperanza de que llegue a escucharme, hasta que por fin la veo, a punto de pasar su boleto hacia la azafata. A lado de ella esta Matsudaira

-¡Sakura!

Gira al verme, desconcertada. Matsudaira aún más.

-L-Li…- Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa. Sus bellos ojos.

-Por favor, no te vayas. No me hagas esto… ¡Por favor!- La desesperación se hace ver en mi voz.- ¡Quédate a mi lado!

Todos, absolutamente todos, observan al escena, unos con curiosidad y otros con incomodidad. Pero no obtengo una respuesta de ella. Matsudaira y ella me dan la espalda. La azafata al verlo, le vuelve a pedir su boleto y ella se lo da.

 _No, No, No._

-¡Voltea a verme!- Siento que todo se me escapa de las manos.- ¡Te amo! Te amo como a nadie he amado.- Sorpresivas lágrimas salen por mis ojos.- Por favor, no me abandones.

Finalmente ella se gira para verme, una pequeña chispa de ilusión se enciende en mi interior, pero se ve apagada inmediatamente.

-Hasta luego.- Susurra y se desaparece en el pasillo con Matsudaira. Devastado, me dejo caer de rodillas. Todos me ven con lastima y a lo lejos veo como todos nuestros conocidos se acercan corriendo, pero solo en mi mente retumban aquellas palabras que dijo Yuki:

 _Después de todo, el amor se trata sobre tiempo. Sí no decimos lo correcto en el momento adecuado, no importa cuánto te hayas esforzado, todo se arruinará…Incluso si te arrepientes, será demasiado tarde._

Mi tiempo… ¿Se ha acabado?

Mi oportunidad… ¿La he perdido?

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **AVEDA! Que dijeron! xD jajaja. ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¡Esperen la próxima actualización. De verdad deseo ver sus comentarios, recuerden que son el motor de mi inspiración así que a escribir dulces señoritas! Las amo con todo mi corazón. Un enorme beso y abrazo de oso**.


	11. Esperanza

**11.- Esperanza**

 **Shaoran**

 _ **3 años después**_

La ducha matutina es refrescante, nunca dejará de gustarme la sensación del agua recorrer mi cuerpo. Termino, me visto de manera elegante, eligiendo una camisa negra y corbata blanca, este día asisto de nuevo a un congreso sobre los nuevos tratamientos contra el cáncer. Mi cabello creo que está más largo, lo peino con algo de cera, algo de loción y finalmente estoy listo para mi día.

La rutina no ha abandonado mi vida desde hace tres años, pero eso no quiere decir que no he disfrutado este tiempo, no he de mentir que algo dentro de mí se lo llevo Sakura y que jamás podría recuperarlo pero con el genuino apoyo de personas alrededor de mí he podido salir adelante. Se suponía que ella solo se iría un año pero no resultó ser así, aunque cada año espero expectante, he decidido que este sería el último donde la esperaría. La esperanza es lo último que muere.

A lo mejor podría encontrar una buena mujer.

Manejo tranquilo hacia mi destino y recuerdo exactamente como he pasado estos años. Al principio estaba devastado, castigándome y negándome a la realidad que estaba enfrentando iba a trabajar, atendía a las personas que me necesitaban pero me encontraba muerto por dentro, por un tiempo elegí un mal camino, salía demasiado con Eriol, excusándome de nuestras salidas para coquetear con chicas atractivas que solo eran de una noche, usándolas. Estaba haciendo lo mismo y no solo me dañaba a mí, sino a esas pobres mujeres que no tenían la culpa de mis malas decisiones. Un viejo como yo de 30 años debería enfocarse más en mejorar su estilo de vida y no en arruinarlo

Eriol fue clave para mi "rehabilitación." Así como salíamos a divertirnos, era un buen terapeuta, ya que tiene un título que lo respalda. Él por su lado además de apoyarme, comenzó a salir con la amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, que al final no me odiaba, sino siento que tenía lastima hacia mí. Varias veces quise preguntarle cómo se encontraba Sakura en su nueva escuela, pero las retenía… Sí ella se había alejado fue por mí, además tenía un nuevo compañero: Hiro Matsudaira.

Desconozco si son pareja, o si lo llegaron a ser, pero deseo de todo corazón que ella me haya perdonado y si fue posible, encontrar un hombre que no sea un estúpido. Y hablando de parejas, Mei y Yukito han terminado desde hace tres años, no he hecho las pases con ninguno, pero Yuki por ser mi hermanastro, al estar cerca de nuestros padres trato de parecer lo menos indiferente posible.

Para evitar tener pensamientos fatales dediqué mi tiempo a capacitarme más y estudiar, tanto que me especialicé en Ginecología; el hospital ya tenía otro ginecólogo en la matrícula y es por eso que asisto a este congreso, el cáncer cervicouterino es un tema especial a tratar.

Por fin llegó al elegante edificio donde nos han reunido. Doy mis llaves al Valet Parking y entró. Hay muchos doctores, he visto a algunos conocidos que saludo animosamente, el verlos me hace saber que el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido y que no se detiene. Para estas fechas, los chicos que estaban a mi cargo en el hospital (la generación de Sakura) ya están graduados y también las enfermeras; Tomoyo ya es una enfermera. Aún recuerdo mi primer día en la facultad.

Enseguida que son las 11 am nos ordenan para entrar al auditorio y es ahí donde comienza todo. Los temas a tratar son extensos y de interés, varios especialistas dan su opinión y exponen la nueva información recopilada para tratar esta enfermedad que se está haciendo algo común en las mujeres japonesas, donde influyen los factores biológicos, modos de vida entre otros. Los testimonios varían desde mujeres que tuvieron suerte de combatir hasta el final hasta de aquellas que no fueron afortunadas por voz de los mismísimos doctores. Todo esto se extiende hasta las 5:00 pm. Por suerte en este tipo de eventos ofrecen bocadillos sino creo que mi estómago estaría gruñendo como loco, poco a poco todos nos retiramos y como lo dije anteriormente, este lugar es demasiado grande y elegante. Me encuentro a un maestro de la facultad con el cual tengo una plática amena de los tópicos tratados en este congreso, mientras caminamos, a lo lejos me parece ver una silueta conocida.

Me paro en seco al reconocer de quién se trata.

-Disculpe maestro, me tengo que retirar rápido.- Ansioso me despido sin preámbulos y hago mis pasos más largos para acercarme hacia la persona que creí ver. No cabe duda, es Sakura.

Pero como es un lugar grande, hay demasiada gente reunida.

De manera ágil paso entre todas las personas que hay aquí, no la pierdo de vista, estoy seguro de que es ella. Su misma espalda, modos de andar, pero ahora su cabello es corto, mucho más arriba de sus hombros. Busco a Matsudaira a su lado pero no lo veo, está acompañada de un grupo de chicas que parecen ser extranjeras. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, justamente este día nos hemos encontrado.

 _Es ella, es ella._

Pero justo cuando estoy a unos metros de alcanzarla escucho un grito agudo detrás de mí. Instintivamente me giro para ver, es una chica hecha ovillo en el suelo, no deja de quejarse, para mi sorpresa todos mis compañeros doctores solo la observan a lo lejos, susurrando cosas a su alrededor… sin ayudarla. Pero esta chica continua quejándose ¿Por qué diablos nadie se acerca?

Me giro para voltear a ver, Sakura que aún está dándome la espalda, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no puedo dejar a esta mujer quejándose, sin nadie que la ayude, mi ética como doctor no me deja ir detrás de la mujer a la que amo, así que me doy la media vuelta para ir rápido con la misteriosa chica.

 _Después será cuando nos volvamos a ver, Sakura._

-Soy el Dr. Li ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me hinco cerca de la chica afectada. Ella levanta su cabeza, regalándome una mirada de dolor con sus ojos color avellana.- ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

-Mi estómago… M-Me duele mucho.- Apenas y puede hablar.- Demasiado.- Hace más muecas de dolor y se vuelve hacer pequeña acariciando el lugar donde le duele y me sorprende que aún nadie se acerque. Pero tengo que hacer algo.

-¿Puedo tocar tu frente? Para saber si tienes fiebre

Asienta leve su cabeza y al tocarla compruebo que está ardiendo en fiebre, esto puede ser grave. Ella de nuevo ahoga un grito, con sus manos me toma del antebrazo apretándolo. Está sufriendo.

No puedo dejarla aquí.

-Te ayudaré.- Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargo entre mis brazos, con mucho cuidado ya que trae puesta una falda y así evitar accidentes. Escucho entre susurros el asombro de los asistentes que la ignoraron por completo y le pido a la primera mujer que veo que marque a una ambulancia urgentemente. Me quedo en el lobby esperándola y en menos de 10 minutos llega. Los paramédicos entran con una camilla y les digo que la lleven al hospital donde yo trabajo. Ella se encuentra casi inconsciente por el dolor y la fiebre.

-Dr. ¿Sabe cuál es el nombre de la paciente?- Pregunta un paramédico.

-No… Pero llévenla a donde les dije. Ahí contactaremos a sus familiares.

-Entendido.

Voy por mis llaves con el Valet Parking y emprendo mi camino hacia el hospital, esperando que esa chica este mejor cuando llegue.

-0-

Por fin he llegado al hospital, como siempre las recepcionistas tan alegres me saludan y me acerco para pedir informes sobre la chica del congreso.

-Buenas tardes, Srta. Saeko ¿Me puede dar informes de una chica que fue traída por una ambulancia aproximadamente hace 20 minutos?

-Buenas tardes Dr. Li.- Se sonroja al saludarme.- Y sí, ¿Una chica de cabello rizado y largo? Ella fue sometida a una operación de urgencia a causa de una apendicitis.

-Lo supuse.- Digo inquisitivo.- ¿En qué habitación?

-En el primer piso, habitación 9.

-Gracias, Saeko.

-De nada, doctor.- Sonríe.

Primero paso a mi oficina a dejar las anotaciones del congreso y enseguida de mí entra Eriol.

-¿Cómo te fue en el congreso?- Se sienta y relaja su cuerpo.

-Bien, fue algo interesante, pero adivina también que paso.- Hablo con intriga y de inmediato capto su atención, como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué paso?- Recarga su cabeza en ambas manos, enfrente de mi escritorio.

-Bueno, pasaron dos cosas.- Exhalo aire.- La primera fue que me pareció… Más bien, vi a Sakura a lo lejos en ese lugar.

Eriol forma una gran "o" con sus labios. Sí, está sorprendido.

-No puede ser ¿Estás seguro de que era Sakura? Tomoyo no me ha dicho nada de su regreso.

-He de suponer que es porque es sorpresa. Y sí era ella.- Bajo mi mirada melancólico.- Solo que ahora tiene el cabello corto.

-Hum, un cambio de look… Se lo corto porque le rompieron el corazón.- Sonríe malicioso.- O porque le rompiste el corazón.- Me apunta acusadoramente, él nunca pierde la oportunidad para molestarme, ruedo mis ojos en señal de molestia.

-No sé cómo Daidouji te puede aguantar con esa actitud pesada.

-Hoy en la noche se lo pregunto con estas manos.- Pavonea sus dedos causándome repulsión, no necesitaba imaginarme cosas innecesarias.- Pero ¿y la segunda cosa?

-La segunda cosa es que una chica sufría dolor abdominal, no es una chica de mal ver, es atractiva pero lo curioso es que habiendo tantos doctores en el congreso ninguno se acercó a ayudarle.

-Y me imagino que el mesías fuiste tú ¿cierto?- Me mira fastidiado y asiento con la cabeza.- Y por eso perdiste la oportunidad de ver a Sakura ¿cierto?

-Me conoces muy bien.

-Qué idiota eres.- Cruza ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.- ¿Y la chica? ¿Dónde está?

-Saeko me informó que está en cirugía, cuando termine iré a verla.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama? ¿Por qué no se acercaban los demás?

-No y es un misterio para mí. Es raro.

-A lo mejor olía mal.-Le doy una mirada de fastidio con esas conclusiones tan infantiles.

-No, te aseguro que no "olía feo." Tenía un lindo aroma.

-Ahora además de abandonado eres el mesías de los más necesitados, aún así te quiero, mi buen amigo.

-Yo te apreció.

Ambos nos reímos por nuestros comentarios y en eso suena mi celular, puedo ver que es la encargada del área de urgencias, la enfermera Saori.

-¿Diga?

-Dr. Li, lo necesitamos aquí en urgencias. Acaba de llegar una mujer embarazada que presenta mucho cólico, quizá este a punto de tener al bebé. Si quiere también háblele al Dr. Hiragizawa. Es urgente. Sólo tiene 6 meses de gestación.

-Está bien, vamos enseguida.- Cuelgo y me pongo la bata.- Eriol, tenemos un caso que atender de una embaraza con parto prematuro.

-Hace mucho que no tenía un caso así.- Se levanta rápido.- Vamos.

Salimos de mi consultorio y vamos lo más rápido hacia urgencias. Como lo dijo la jefa de enfermeras es una madre joven y primeriza con problemas en la gestación y posible amenaza de aborto. Tenemos que someterla a una cesárea lo antes posible sino el bebé podría quedarse sin suficiente oxígeno.

La cesárea llevo dos horas, porque se complicó todo a mitad de la cirugía, pero finalmente ambos pudimos salvar tanto a la madre como al bebé que por ser demasiado prematuro, fue puesto inmediatamente en una incubadora.

Recién y me acorde de la misteriosa chica y en eso fui a la habitación donde me dijeron, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi que estaba vacía. Intrigado me dirigí de nuevo con Saeko.

-Saeko ¿Y la paciente de la habitación 9?

-Oh, hace una hora llamaron de un hospital privado solicitando su traslado y hace media hora vino una ambulancia para llevársela, pero.- Busca entre el expediente de la paciente.- Le dejó este pequeño recado.

Saeko me lo entrega y aún más intrigado lo abro y dice lo siguiente:

 _Estimado Dr. Li._

 _Le agradezco de todo corazón le haberme ayudado, sin su ayuda quizás mi problema hubiese sido más grave. Dios lo bendiga._

 _-Kurumi_

De inmediato le pido el expediente a Saeko y busco los datos del paciente en los que leo el nombre completo de la chica: Kurumi Takeda. Por alguna extraña razón me parece conocido, pero no lo recuerdo.

-Dr. ¿Usted conoce a la chica?- Pregunta Saeko intrigada al verme tan inmerso en mis pensamientos.

-No, no la conozco.- Niego.- Pero me parece conocida, o al menos su nombre. Pero quizás es una coincidencia.

-Tiene razón, pero a veces las coincidencias parecen ser más algo predestinado.

Esa última frase me deja pensando. Vaya que ha sido un día demasiado agitado.

-0-

Es un nuevo día, sigo mi vida rutinaria pero con una nueva motivación: Sakura está de vuelta y le he encargado a Eriol que investigue con Tomoyo las razones, no puedo evitar sentirme algo emocionado, porque justo cuando pensaba darme por vencido, parece que todo indica que puede haber otra oportunidad. Manejo al trabajo y llegó, en el estacionamiento me topo a Eriol. Ambos entramos y saludamos a Saeko en la recepción, pero ella me detiene.

-Dr. Li, usted tiene una visita.- Sonrié algo molesta y dirige su mirada hacia la sala de espera, donde veo a la misteriosa chica de ayer ahí.- Señorita Takeda, aquí está el Dr. Li.

Me quedo pasmado por un instante cuando por fin observo detenidamente a la chica que ya no es desconocida. Es alta, más del promedio de estatura de las mujeres lleva puesta de nuevo una falda floreada y una blusa blanca con tacones que parecen cómodos. Su piel es blanca y posee un impactante cabello largo rubio y ondulado que no parece teñido, acompañado por sus grandes ojos color avellana.

-B-Buenos días, Doctor.- Hace una reverencia, sacándome de mis pensamientos, su voz es demasiado dulce.- Y-Yo soy la chica a la que atendió ayer. Me llamo Kurumi Takeda.

-Buenos días, Srta. Takeda.- Afino mi voz.- ¿Paso algo malo?

Hay un silencio entre nosotros, mientras que Saeko y las demás chicas de enfermería que van entrado nos observan, es algo incómodo y sobre todo que el burlón de Eriol este cerca. De repente ella camina más a mí y levanta su cabeza exaltada.

-¡Me he enamorado de usted a primera vista!- Sus mejillas están coloradas y el brillo en sus ojos es notorio.

-¿E-Eh?- Exclamo.- ¿Enamorada?

Comienzo a sentir un pequeño calor en mis mejillas. ¿Será está la primera vez que me apena una "confesión."?

-S-Sí.- Sus ojos me observan determinada.- Estoy enamorada de usted. Así que por favor, tenga una cita conmigo.

 _Wow._

Sin saber que decir y siendo observado por todos decido actuar de una forma prudente, además de que ella está siendo demasiado sincera.

-Srta. Takeda, acompáñeme a mi consultorio.- Le indico con la mano para que ella pase y lo hace tímida. Veo como Eriol me hace un "OK" con los dedos y como soy la comidilla del cotilleo de las chicas del hospital. Abro la puerta y dejo que ella pase.- Toma asiento.

Un poco nervioso, me siento del otro lado del escritorio, mientras que ella observa con detenimiento los diplomas que tengo colgados en la pared, hasta que por fin me observa y decido hablar.

-Srta. Takeda yo—

-¡No me rechace doctor!- Suplica sonrojada.- Ya sé que es muy repentino esto… pero de verdad, me he enamorado de usted a primera vista.

De nuevo me deja sin palabras. Pero tengo que decirle que no puedo salir con ella, además se ve muy joven.

-Me alegra que hayas sentido eso por mí, pero yo—

-¿Tiene novia?- Acerca curiosa su rostro a mí.

-N-No.- Me pone nervioso su cercanía, al decirle eso suspira aliviada.

-Entonces no hay problema si tiene una cita conmigo.

-Pero no salgo con jovencitas.-

No dice nada pero después se ríe fuerte, sin perder el elegante porte que posee. ¿De qué se ríe?

-Me halaga que piense que soy una "jovencita." Pero en realidad tengo 25 años.

 _¿Qué?_

-Oh.- Mi asombro es notorio.- Bueno, aún así yo tengo a alguien más… Estoy enamorado de otra chica.

Con eso pretendo romper sus ilusiones, pero parece no afectarle.

-Está bien.- Sonríe ampliamente.- No he pedido que se enamoré de mí, solo que tenga una cita conmigo.

 _Touché._

-0-

Ahora la rutina de mis días se fue afectada por la presencia de Kurumi. Le rechacé su salida debidamente, pero ella no dejo de ir al hospital todos los días, inclusive iba solo 10 minutos solo a pedirme que le dijera que sí, algo acosadora, tanto que molestaba a Saeko cuando la veía entrar y preguntar por mí. No me molestaba verla y decirle que no, hasta cierto punto me divertía, aunque fuese un poco cruel. Un día cuando compraba algo en el súper cerca de mi casa en la estantería de ahí vi una revista de moda juvenil que la tenía de portada, rápido llamo mi atención al ver el titular "La nueva promesa de la moda." "¡La alegre _It Girl_ de Japón! Y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que ella es modelo. Hojeé curioso la entrevista que le hicieron y decía que había estudiado medicina y que tenía el título, sorprendiéndome más.

Pero aún así, ¿Qué hacía una modelo en un evento de medicina?

Al día siguiente mientras caminaba en los pasillos del hospital volvi a ver a Eriol, no habíamos hablado mucho a causa de nuestros deberes y como debe de ser, viene a molestarme.

-Y bien galán ¿Ya le dijiste que sí a la primogénita de nuestro jefe?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Primogénita?

Eriol rueda los ojos, sacado de órbita.

-No te hagas el que no sabes, blanca palomita.

-No sé de qué diablos hablas.

-Bien, te iluminaré. La linda chica que viene a rogarte es hija del secretario principal del sindicato de medicina en Japón.

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

-¿Del Dr. Takeda? ¿El que abrió el congreso pasado?

-Yep.- Asiente su cabeza.- Como puedes ver, salvaste de la muerte a su hija y hablando de ella, allí viene.- Señala con un dedo mientras Kurumi saluda a lo lejos.- Mucha suerte, casanova, no pierdas tu trabajo.

Eriol se va dejándome con Kurumi.

 _Tiene razón, si la llego a tratar mal, el reconocido Dr. Takeda, podría quitarme mi trabajo._

-Hola.- Saluda animosa, como todos los días está radiante.

-Hola, Kurumi.- Sonrío a medias y un poco fastidiado.- Ya sé a qué vienes y mira.- Rasco mi sien.- Recién me he enterado de quién eres hija y la verdad, no podría tener un acercamiento contigo, porque bien se sabe tu padre es una persona…

Al levantar mi mirada puedo ver sus ojos humedecerse, haciendo que ya no hablara más. Mierda.

-No, no. No llores.- Trato de tocarla pero sutilmente evita mi toque.

-Pensé me iba a tratar diferente.- Levanta su mirada triste.- Lo hizo cuando me ayudaste en el congreso de mi padre, nunca nadie se había preocupado genuinamente.- Una pequeña lagrima roda por su mejilla. Me siento fatal por haber dicho eso.

-Kurumi…

-Sí es así, lo comprendo. Sé de lo que es capaz mi papá y si no quieres problemas lo mejor será que me vaya. Aún así, gracias por todo.- Hace una reverencia y camina lento cabizbaja.

En un momento de locura pensé, que ella sería la "buena mujer." Que debería de encontrar en lugar de Sakura. Pero el posible regreso de ella me tiene abrumado, sin embargo Eriol no me ha sabido decir bien la situación. Aún amo a Sakura, pero quizás ella ya se olvidó de mí.

Quizás está con Hiro o con cualquier otro chico. Esa idea me rompe el corazón.

¿Estaría bien conocer a alguien más?

Sin pensarlo sujeto la muñeca de Kurumi, haciendo que gire.

-Dr. Li.- Sus ojos acuosos me ven y no puedo evitar sentir algo de compasión o ternura.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Está bien, tengamos una cita… los dos.

Al decir eso sus ojos castaños se iluminaron instantáneamente, sonrío aliviada y se avienta a mí, abrazándome.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! Te juro que no te arrepentiras de salir conmigo.- Me aprieta más y por un momento acaricio débilmente su cabeza y sonrío.

A unos escasos metros, estaba Sakura observando la escena.

Y ahí estaba Hiro.

 _El destino, es muy cruel._

 **¡Ahora sí se viene lo chido, chicas! (8 Jojo. Las amo. No olviden comentar. Un beso enorme.**

 **Pd: No odien a Kurumi. Ella es pieza clave (8**


	12. Celos

**12.- Celos**

 _ **Sakura**_

Regresé a Japón para validar aquí mi título como médica general, además de que el tiempo de la beca ya había expirado. No para observar esta escena. Allí está, Shaoran abrazando a una linda chica. Al parecer no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo desde que me fui. Se dio cuenta que lo vi, esquiva su mirada y la observa a ella que se despide alegre de él.

La veo caminar, demonios, es demasiado linda. Tiene unas piernas muy largas y un estupendo cabello largo. Creo que no debí de haber cortado el mío.

-Sakura.- Hiro me saca de mis pensamientos.- ¿Quieres ir a saludarlo?

Desde luego, siempre soy un libro abierto para Hiro.

-N-No. Ni siquiera lo estaba viendo.- Miento.- Vamos con el director Himura.

-Está bien. Vamos.- Ambos caminamos, sin antes dar una última mirada. Para mi sorpresa me sigue viendo y me saluda con una mano antes de entrar a su consultorio.

Pensé que después de tres años no volvería a sentir nada al verlo, pero al mirarlo… me doy cuenta de que es todo lo contrario. ¿Qué es está sensación abrumadora en mi pecho?

En el fondo, creo saber el nombre de mi molestia.

-0-

Estoy en mi hogar desde hace una semana, pero apenas está noche mis amigos; Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, nos organizaron a Hiro y a mí una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida en mi casa, con la ayuda de mis padres, dicha fiesta acabo algo tarde, gracias a la exquisita comida, ridiculeces de Yamazaki y las historias de mis amigas, sobre todo las mías.

Cuando todo termina, nos despedimos y por fin estoy en la cama de mi cuarto. Está exactamente igual como lo dejé, me inunda de nostalgia. Fue bello estar rodeada de las personas a las que aprecio, las había extrañado tanto. Al paso de la vida he logrado cambiar para bien. He madurado, aprendido cosas nuevas y continúo preparándome. Enfocarme en estudiar me ayudo a ver desde otra perspectiva la vida; el sufrir no tenía algo favorecedor.

Vivir en el extranjero me ayudo a valerme por mí misma y buscar los medios para sobrevivir sin comodidades que aquí tengo. Conocer otras formas de pensar y de vida, a mis 23 años no me arrepiento de las oportunidades que he tenido y he decidido nunca dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad que me brinde crecer.

Sin embargo, entre toda esa felicidad y resiliencia ocultaba en el fondo de mi corazón mi trágica historia de amor, que creía sepultada hasta que el día de hoy que lo volví a ver. Me había preparado para todo, pero no para verlo amoroso con otra mujer. Por momentos en las noches, antes de conciliar el sueño viene a mi mente la mirada devastada de Li al mentirle que ya no lo quería, al igual, aquellos magníficos momentos que pasamos juntos. Hoy comprobé que no dejé de quererlo, ni un poco.

Pero no podía permitir que me hiciera daño de nuevo. Aunque nunca haya sido su intención, lo hizo. ¿Podría simplemente olvidar todo lo malo y comenzar de nuevo?

El sueño me atrapó, sin dejarme encontrar esa respuesta.

-0-

El día de hoy es sábado y he quedado en una pequeña salida con Hiro, no somos novios, pero me ha pedido que salga con él simplemente a pasear. Camino rápido en el punto de reunión, son las 3:05 pm, llego un poco tarde, nos vemos a lo lejos y el camina hacia mí.

-Hola.- Sonríe, como siempre lo hace conmigo.

-Hola.- Recupero algo de aire.- Perdón por llegar tarde, es que el metro se atascó y—

-No pasa nada, Sakura.- Saca de su bolsillo unos boletos.- ¿Te gustan los parques temáticos?

-Wow.- Los tomo emocionada.- ¿Dónde los conseguiste? ¡Hace mucho que no voy a uno!

-Me alegra escuchar eso, vamos. Esta cerca de aquí.- Camina y me pongo a su lado donde tomamos un taxi y pronto llegamos al parque de la ciudad. Es tan amplio y lleno de vida que me hace sentir como una niña de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de la mano de Hiro y recorremos cada uno de los puestos, viendo los víveres que venden. Instintivamente compró un algodón de azúcar y él solo un refresco. Platicamos y pasamos un buen momento paseando por ahí, observo que hay muchas familias y parejas.

-¿Quieres subirte a aquel juego?-Señalo un juego de carros mecánicos.

-Claro.- Sonríe.

 _Este día me distraerá de pensar en Li._

-0-

 _ **Shaoran**_

Traté de vestirme lo más "casual." Posible para asistir a este lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón, las personas no dejan de verme. Es el parque de diversiones principal de la ciudad ¿Acaso me veo muy viejo para estar en estos lugares? Pero si lo pienso bien, aquellas que me observan son exclusivamente mujeres. Es algo incómodo. Estoy esperando a Kurumi en la entrada, ella quería tener una cita aquí.

Hay demasiadas personas, tenía bastante tiempo sin venir a uno. No sé si esto sea lo correcto, pero solo saldré con ella está vez, no tengo intenciones de lastimar el corazón de otra chica por no ser lo suficiente sincero.

-¡Li!- Kurumi grita y viene a lo lejos, como siempre con un lindo vestido estampado de girasoles y capta la atención de otros. Quizá porque es una modelo. Finalmente está en frente mío.- ¿Estabas esperando mucho?

-No.- Sonrío ¿Vamos?

-¡Sip!

Ambos pagamos la entrada y disfrutamos de este ruidoso lugar. Kurumi observa con ternura las botargas de conejo que regalan globos, es una chica extremadamente infantil, pero eso la hace linda. Damos un recorrido por el lugar.

-¿Te gustan los parques de diversiones?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Sí, tenía mucho sin venir a uno, quizás 10 años.

-¡Eso es mucho!- Guarda un pequeño silencio.- ¿Venías con tu familia?

-Algunas veces, sino con amigos ¿Y tú?- Percibo que su animado semblante cambia un poco, tornándose melancólico.

-Sí, con mis papás, claro cuando mamá aún estaba viva.

Eso me ha impactado.

-Lo siento, Kurumi, no sabía eso.

-No te preocupes.- Sonríe.- Ya estoy mejor, aunque ha sido difícil.- Caminamos lento y ella juega con su vestido.

-¿Puedo saber la razón? Del fallecimiento de tu madre.

-Sí, mi madre se llamaba Kyoko. Falleció a causa del cáncer hace 6 años. Mi padre ha estado superando eso más lento, ya que no deja de culparse por su muerte. Siempre dice que a pesar de que él es oncólogo, no pudo ser capaz de salvarla.

-Mi madre biológica también falleció hace muchos años.- Encojo un poco mis hombros.- Pero mi padre y yo lo hemos sobrellevado bien. Incluso se casó de nuevo.- Kurumi me observa sorprendida al saber eso. Supongo que es porque no lo hago notar demasiado. -Respecto a lo del cáncer, es una enfermedad muy agresiva, solo si se detecta a tiempo hay más esperanza de vida. Además que puede aparecer sin un aviso. Ahora entiendo el porqué tú padre realiza los simposios para especialistas.

-Sí, él siempre quiere informar a los doctores sobre las nuevas formas de combatirlo, sea cual sea la presentación. Lo acompañé ese día ¿Te acuerdas? Fue cuando me salvaste.- Agacha su cabeza pero alcanzo a ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Cómo olvidarlo.- Miro hacia adelante.- Pero solo tengo dos preguntas y dejaré este tema.

-¿Qué preguntas?- Sonríe.

-Sí tu terminaste la carrera de medicina, ¿Por qué no la ejerces? Y la segunda es ¿Por qué nadie quiso ayudarte aquel día?

-Primero vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca.- Sentados, comienza responder mis preguntas.- Bueno, termine la carrera por mi padre que quería que yo fuera su sucesora cuando él dejase su trabajo. Yo no quería pero lo hice, pero en ese entonces mi mamá estaba viva y lo convenció de que me dejara seguir mis sueños de ser una diseñadora de modas. A cambio de eso tenía que terminar mi carrera. Lo segundo es porque, todos le tienen respeto, o más bien miedo a mí papá y saben que yo soy su hija.

-No sabía que el Dr. Takeda tenía una hija hasta hace unos días. No te pareces nada a él.- Bromeo.- Afortunadamente.

Kurumi suelta una pequeña carcajada, que bueno que mi pequeña broma la alegro.

-Gracias por haberme salvado. Fuiste el primero en interesarse en mí sin ningún prejuicio.- Observa a un punto fijo.- Siempre las personas quieren algo a cambio, nunca son sinceras y no es por alardear, pero eso pasa porque soy hija de quién soy o porque soy una persona "linda."

-Eres una mujer muy linda.- Hablo sin pensar, no me doy cuenta del peso de mis palabras eso causa de nuevo que ella se sonroje.- Espera, no, no es lo que piensas, es solo que.- Sorprendido trato de enmendar lo que hice pero ella en cambio vuelve a sonreír.

-Descuida.- Toma una de mis manos.- No me ilusiono tan rápido.- Hace un puchero y los dos reímos, aliviando la tensión que se formó.- ¿Me compras un helado ahí enfrente? De fresa.

-Claro.- Me levanto.- Sólo no te vayas a mover de aquí.

-Ok.- Levanta su pulgar.

En el pequeño estante de enfrente hay algo de gente, pero rápido pido el helado que me pidió, de regreso a ella me doy cuenta que ya no está sentada.

-¿Kurumi?- Giro mi cabeza por todos lados, pero no la veo.- ¿Dónde diablos se metió? No tengo su número de celular.

Sin pensarlo, comienzo a buscarla o a preguntarle a la gente por alguna chica con sus características, no obtengo respuesta. Deshecho el helado, se ha derretido bastante pero sigo en la búsqueda. Temo que le haya pasado algo malo porque yo era el encargado de cuidarla. Demonios.

Camino rápido entre la zona de juegos, fue una mala idea, hay niños por doquier y ruido, busco con la mirada sin hallarla y choco con alguien, empujándola un poco, pero la agarro sin dudar.

-Disculpe, no me di cuenta.- Tomo de su delgado brazo y mis ojos se abren de sorpresa al saber de quién se trata.

Es Sakura.

-No pasa n—

Pero igual se queda sin palabras al verme. La suelto al momento que ella ve que la estoy tocando. Mi corazón palpita un poco. Hay un pequeño silencio incómodo, sin embargo, ella me habla primero.

-H-Hola.- Habla tenue. Escuchar su voz hace que me ponga nervioso. Ella solo logra ponerme así.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- Nervioso, meto mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Excelente.- Mentí.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste con Tomoyo?

-No.- Baja su voz.- Vine con Hiro.

-Oh.- Sonrío a medias.- ¿Y dónde está él?

De alguna forma, es molesto que me diga que vino con él. Si pudiera nombrar lo que siento serían "celos." Definitivamente lo son.

-Lo perdí de vista y no lo encuentro.

-Qué curioso, a mí me pasó lo mismo.- Finjo buscar por detrás de Sakura, captando su atención.

-¿Qué? ¿También perdiste de vista a Hiro?- Pregunta graciosa.

-No, a Kurumi.- Digo a secas e inmediatamente su semblante cambia a uno más serio. ¿Qué significará eso?

-¿Y quién es Kurumi?

-Mi cita.

Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se abren como plato al escuchar eso y no puedo pasarlo por alto.

-No sabía que ya tenías novia.- Cruza sus brazos.

-Lo mismo digo de ti. Él es tu novio ¿no?

-¡No!- Grita contundente.- No es mi novio.

Las personas que transitan a lado de nosotros nos ven cuando ella me grita afirmando eso. Un alivio enorme siente mi corazón al saberlo.

-Pensé que sí.- Trato de ocultar mi emoción.

-No soy tú.- Indiferente aparta su mirada de mí.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Sí, le presumes a todo mundo que tienes una novia muy linda. Cínico.

-¿Ah?- Frunzo mi ceño.- Para empezar, ella no es mi novia. Y tú te fuiste con un chico a Europa, la cínica aquí eres tú.

Furiosa e indignada me ve, apretando sus puños.

-¡Claro que no!- Grita

-Estos tres años lo avalan.- Exhalo.- Tú te conseguiste a alguien más y es tiempo de que yo también lo haga.- No pienso las tonterías que digo, el enojo que siento al imaginármela con Hiro me ciega.

-¿Qué me conseguí a alguien más? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Yo—

-Mira, ya encontré a la chica que buscaba, hasta luego, Sakura.- A lo lejos observo a Kurumi que guía a una pequeña niña con su madre, al parecer estaba perdida.- Tengo que desaparecer de aquí antes que diga más sandeces.- Cuídate.

Podría imaginarme cualquier cosa, la locura más grande, pero nunca que a solo dar tres pasos, Sakura toma de mi brazo deteniéndome. Me giro asombrado.

-N-No…- Susurra.

-¿No?- Pregunto.

-No… vayas con ella.- Aquel bello rostro que nunca olvide, poco a poco se torna carmesí y el brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas se intensifica.- No quiero.

" _No vayas con ella. No quiero."_ ¿Escuche bien? ¿No estoy loco?

-S-Sakura…

Con fuerza toma mi mano y salimos corriendo de ahí. Tanta es la prisa que el viento despeina por completo nuestro cabello y choca en nuestros rostros. Sakura saco un pase para la rueda de la fortuna y ahora estamos dentro de ella. Tratamos de recuperar el aire que perdimos en el pequeño maratón que nos aventamos, cuando estamos más relajados ella de nuevo habla.

-Perdón por haberte traído hasta aquí.- Agacha su cabeza.- Y no haberte dejado encontrar con esa chica.

Tengo tantas dudas y preguntas que rondan mi cabeza desde hace tres años. ¿Está es la oportunidad con la que he soñado para enmendar mis errores?

-Perdóname a mí, por haber dicho cosas sin sentido…- Suspiro.- Y por haberte lastimado hace tres años.

Ella no dice nada, la rueda se mueve lento, haciendo el momento eterno.

-No pasa nada. Ya te he perdonado desde hace tiempo.- Sonríe genuinamente.- Tuviste tus razones para haber actuado así. No obstante, también fuiste víctima de la maldad de Yukito y Mei.

En ese instante, me doy cuenta de cuán a crecido, madurado y cambiado. No solo físicamente es más hermosa, sino la persona y mentalidad que hay en Sakura no son las mismas de cuando nos conocimos y alejamos. Al igual que yo ya no soy el mismo. No me había percatado, que nos hemos visto sin algún resentimiento.

-Sakura… Yo, no sé qué decir que no haya dicho ya… sabes—

-Me lo has dicho todo ya. Pero… yo soy la única que se ha guardado todo lo que de verdad siente.- Esas palabras asustan un poco mi corazón, pero me regala una bella sonrisa y tímida se sienta a mi lado en el angosto lugar.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- Los latidos de mi corazón aumentan al oler su alucinante fragancia y sentir su toque en la cercanía. Esto no es un sueño.

-Te amo, Shaoran.- Alza su mirada y sus orbes brillan como nunca, dejándome impactado.- Siempre lo supe, pero al irme traté de ocultarlo e incluso borrarlo de mi mente, sin embargo al verte de nuevo lo confirmé y más al saber que estabas con alguien más… Me hizo ver cuán egoísta he sido conmigo misma, no permitiéndome ser feliz ni dejando ser felices a los cercanos a mí. No puedo dejarte ir, no importa cuántos años pasen o el daño que me hayas hecho o por causar. Este sentimiento nunca desaparece de mi corazón.

No puedo evitar rodar una lágrima traicionera. No logro creer que esto este pasando, se lo hago saber al envolverla en mis brazos.

-¿Esto de verdad está sucediendo?-Inhalo el aroma de su cabello.- ¿Cierto?- Ella corresponde mi abrazo y puedo sentir una pequeña humedad en mis hombros.

-Sí, no es una ilusión.- Rompo el abrazo emotivo, ambos tenemos acuosos nuestros ojos.

-Si esto iba a pasar, hubieras venido más pronto.- Sonrío ampliamente, tomando su rostro en mis manos, recopilando cada detalle de su rostro.

-Tenía que cumplir.- Gentil, sus pequeñas manos se posan en las mías.- Pero ya estoy aquí.

Sin darnos cuenta, el paseo termino y al bajar nos hizo volver a la realidad, pero ambos teníamos una sonrisa cómplice, de algo que solo ella y yo sabíamos.

-Solo me queda hablar con Hiro. Este día lo haré.- Mira determinada.- Cuando eso pase creo que todo estará muy bien.

-Yo también tengo que hablar con la chica de antes.- La abrazo de nuevo y susurro en su oído.- Solo espérame un poco ¿sí?

-Sí.- Asiente tranquila.- Te esperaré.

-Nos vemos.- Me despido con un beso en su mejilla que la deja impactada y camino para ver si consigo encontrar de nuevo a Kurumi. En ese momento sentí que podía tener de nuevo un poco de fe en este amor, pero me había olvidado por completo de lo peligroso que era lastimar a Kurumi y sobre todo la influencia que tenía su padre cuando se trataba de cuidarla y evitar a toda costa que ella sufriera.

 **¿Qué creen que pueda suceder? Nuestros protagonistas han decidido hacer todo para estar juntos, los celos son poderosos(8**

 **La historia pronto concluirá! Las amo, no olviden comentar.**


	13. FINAL

**Chicas, estamos en la recta final de esta historia, de verdad agradezco su apoyo hasta este punto y les aseguro que no las decepcionaré. Un beso y abrazo.**

 **13.- Todo por ti**

 **Sakura**

No puedo expresar con palabras el sentimiento de satisfacción que ha llenado el vacío que siempre existió en mi corazón. Después de tanto tiempo, hice caso a mis deseos, siento que nada podría detener esta sensación de triunfo. Aunque claro, como en toda historia de amor, hay alguien que sale lastimado.

Ese día del parque de diversiones, al encontrar a Hiro no pude detener mi ataque de sinceridad, aunque me doliera, tuve que decirle toda la verdad que él ya sabía. No podía corresponder sus sentimientos completamente, había una barrera que impedía entregarme completamente al dulce amor que Hiro tenía para mí. De manera sorprendente, él lo aceptó con tranquilidad, no me reclamó ni lastimó, pero me dijo que solo necesitaba saber eso para quedarse o irse de nuevo al Reino Unido, en una semana más él se marchará.

No me he comunicado con Shaoran, he esperado paciente que él me busque cuando arregle las cosas con esa chica linda. Siento que si no me hubiera dado cuenta que podría ser arrebatado de mí tan fácil por mis egoístas decisiones, la única persona a la que he amado y amaré no estaría a mi lado. Fue una simple lección. Una buena lección.

Voy en camino a la universidad para arreglar una papalería que es necesaría para mi título, el campus es igual de gigante y nostálgico. Termino rápido el trámite que necesitaba, pero al estar a unos pasos de la salida escucho una voz llamándome.

-Señorita Kinomoto.- Giro y me encuentro con un hombre mayor, como la edad del padre de Li, pero castaño y ojos grises. No lo reconozco.

-Sí ¿Quién es usted?- Lo observo más detalladamente y tiene la apariencia muy pulcra, demandante y al parecer también es doctor. ¿Será un maestro de aquí?

-Yo soy el Dr. Ryo Takeda.- Camina más hacia mí. No aparta sus impactantes ojos grisáceos de mí.- ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-¿Conmigo?- Apunto mi pecho para reafirmar.- ¿No se ha equivocado?

-Nunca me equivoco. ¿Tiene tiempo?

-Sí.- Asiento insegura. Debe ser algo de mi papelería o algo así. No recuerdo que él me haya dado clases.

-Muy bien, sígame.- Camina delante de mí y acato su indicación, pasamos por el campus hasta llegar a las oficinas, subimos las escaleras y entramos a un cubículo amplio, ordenado. Es la oficina del Dr. Takeda, dentro de ella me pide que tome asiento y él toma el suyo del otro lado del escritorio, la curiosidad no deja de picarme, tengo que saber porque me busco.

-Dr. Takeda, ¿Pasa algo conmigo? No es por ser grosera, pero no recuerdo que haya sido mi catedrático y no se me ocurre otra razón para la que me cite en su oficina.

-Aclararé sus dudas, primero me presentaré.- Aclara su serena voz.- Yo soy el jefe del sindicato de medicina en Japón, mi papel en esta universidad es gestionar los recursos para la constante actualización de los alumnos. Soy oncólogo y si hace más memoria, el organizador del simposio al cual asistió si mal no recuerdo hace 15 días.

Hago un gesto al recordar perfectamente donde lo ví. Él fue el presentador en la conferencia, aunque aún no sé de donde sacó mi información.

-Oh, así que es usted.- Sonrío.- Mucho gusto.- Pensé que con eso el me sonreiría, pero al contrario continúa serio, asustándome un poco.- ¿Y por qué me necesita?

-¿En realidad no lo sabes?- Coloca sus codos encima de la mesa, sus manos sostienen el mentón de su rostro.- Vamos, debes ser más lista.

-No… lo sé.- Siseo, esto se está poniendo extraño.- Creo que tiene que ser más claro.

-Bueno.- Chitea su lengua.- ¿Usted de dónde conoce al Dr. Shaoran Li?

Esa pregunta me congela. Frunzo mi ceño.

-Él trabaja en el hospital donde realice algunas de mis prácticas.- Respondo sin dar más detalles.

-¿Solo eso?- Pregunta quisquilloso, poniéndome los nervios de punta.

-S-Si… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con usted?- Optó por una actitud a la defensiva, de nuevo el me observa con aires de superioridad e indiferencia.

-Mire, seré directo, ya que me molesta el tratar con personas hipócritas como usted, señorita Kinomoto.- Su mirada es dura y sin vacilación.

-¿Qué?-No puedo creer lo que este señor me está diciendo.- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a usted?

-Es muy bien sabido que el Dr. Li y usted en su tiempo mantuvieron una relación antes de tomar ese viaje al Reino Unido.

Mis ojos se abren de la impresión, nadie más que Tomoyo o Eriol sabían eso… Aunque al final mis demás amigos lo supieron, pero ellos no era unas personas de cotilleo… ¿Cómo se enteró de eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este señor? Mantengo el silencio, para lograr obtener más información.

-Y sí se está preguntando el cómo conseguí ese dato curioso no se lo diré.- Rasca su nariz.- Continuaré, después de eso usted continua con sus estudios en Europa, regresa ya que el tiempo dado ya ha expirado y todo parece ir de maravilla incluso pareció que se consiguió un nuevo chico como otro pasatiempo.

-¡Oiga!- Alzo mi voz al sentirme ofendida.- ¡No tiene porque decir esas cosas!

-Silencio.- Ordena y de inmediato me come el coraje que había tenido.- Sin embargo, solo vino a causar el caos en aquello que estaba por el buen camino.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Frunzo mi ceño, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dice. En eso, altanero gira un portarretrato que tiene en su escritorio. Abro mis ojos al ver que es una foto de la chica con la que Li estaba el día que nos vimos.

-Es hermosa, ¿No es así?- Sonríe orgulloso.- Ella es mi gran tesoro, mi hija Kurumi. No se parece en nada a mí, saco la belleza de su difunta madre. Las casualidades han sido muy crueles con ella, por ser como es, es difícil que alguien la acepte, que se acerquen a su lado sin querer algo a cambio. Yo me he encargado de que nada la lastime y borre de su bello rostro esa enigmática sonrisa.

No digo absolutamente nada, en este momento el tiene en su rostro el amor de un padre enteramente devoto a su hija. Veo en sus ojos el amor profundo que le tiene. En un instante esos ojos amorosos, al verme a mí se tornan furiosos, helándome en mi asiento.

-El día de ayer, el insípido de tú amante, terminó por cortarle las alas que él le dio. Borro de su rostro esa linda sonrisa de verano. Kurumi, únicamente cuando mi esposa falleció lloró todo el día ¿Y adivina qué? Eso pasó exactamente. La tuve en mi regazo derramando lágrimas por un imbécil que nunca debió conocer.- Frunce su ceño.- Todo porque él le dijo que aquella chica que amó volvió, que no quería lastimarla, que siempre fue sincero. Que lo lamentaba.

Al paso de sus palabras, noto más la ironía y la irá que hay en ellas.

-Señor… Yo—

-¡Cállate!- Retumba en el escritorio sus palmas haciéndome saltar del susto.- ¡Te lo diré solo una vez!- Recalca levantando su dedo índice.- Sí tú no te alejas de ese patán, yo mismo me encargaré de sepultar su carrera como Doctor.

-¿Q-Qué?- Mi voz parece un hilo. Palidezco

-Aprenda a escuchar señorita.- Me amenaza.- Sí tú no te encargas de volverle a romper las ilusiones como lo habías hecho, yo con todas las influencias que tengo haré que el se vuelva un Don nadie.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!- Me levanto de la silla enfrentándolo.- ¡¿Quién diablos se cree?!- Histérica le grito.

-¡Já!- Bufa.- ¿Quién soy yo? Yo.- Apunta altanero su pecho.- Yo soy el jefe de todo el movimiento en hospitales, conozco cada detalle de cada uno de los doctores y enfermeras. Si yo quisiera en este preciso instante, chasqueando mis dedos tú estúpido noviesito se queda sin donde caerse muerto.- Alza su cabeza, intimidándome aún más, nunca había conocido a alguien así.- Pero solo porque Kurumi esta enamorada de él, seré generoso con ambos. Todo depende de ti, que él continúe con su excelente trabajo, a cambio que desaparezcas de su vida y dejes que se entregue a mi hija.

-¿Está escuchando todas las tonterías que está diciendo?- Ironizo.- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Li nunca amará a su hija!

-No, no, no. La que no parece saber su lugar aquí es usted Kinomoto. Ustedes son unos seres insignificantes a lado de mí. Yo soy capaz de todo por darle la felicidad a mi hija ¡De venderle mi alma al diablo si es posible! Y si el que ella consiga su felicidad significa aplastarte a ti con gusto lo haría.

-No es culpa de Shaoran que no la ame…- Trato de contener mis lágrimas, es atroz todo esto.- No es su culpa…

-Claro que lo es.- Sonríe a medias.- Desde el día en que se le ocurrió salvarla e ilusionarla es toda su maldita culpa. Así que… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Serás tan egoísta para desear tu propia felicidad y estabilidad laboral a costas de aplastar la que con tanto esfuerzo ese inepto logró? O ¿Dejaras que él siga como tal a lado de mi hija?

Esto no puede estar pasando. No sé que pensar. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Justo cuando todo parecía estar bien. No quiero que Shaoran pierda todo lo que con esfuerzo y dedicación a alcanzado… todo por los deseos egoístas de este señor a su hija. Quiero llorar.

-Dime de una vez. Se te esta acabando el tiempo.

Aprieto mis puños. Tiempo, tiempo. La palabra que más me ha afectado.

-¿Lo protegerás o desecharas a la basura?

Tiene razón, es justo como lo que él quiere hacer… proteger y hacer feliz a su hija, lo hace todo por ella, a costa de que si yo saliera a contar todo esto perdería todo el prestigio que tiene. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser más de sacrificios que recompensas?

-Está bien.- Mis ojos están llenos de agua, al verlo él sonríe victorioso al cumplir su cometido. No hay más opción.- Acepto su trato.

-Eres una chica muy inteligente. Tienes hasta hoy para venir a decirme aquí que lo has hecho.

-Así será, señor.- Me giro antes de que las gotas se derramen por mis mejillas y salgo de allí, estoy fúrica, impotente, con ganas de ahorcarlo. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿cómo lo haré? Saco mi celular y marco el número de Li.

 _Pero, todo por ti… amor._

-0-

 _ **Shaoran**_

Recibí en el medio día una llamada de Sakura, pidiendo que nos viéramos. Me ha sorprendido, pero espero y sean noticias buenas. No puedo dejar el hospital así que le pedí que ella viniera, en este momento la espero ansioso hasta que por fin alguien toca la puerta. Es ella entrando por el umbral.

-Bienvenida.- No puedo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa pero su semblante es completamente distinto al mío. Es extraño.

Hola, Li.- Sonríe a medias.- No me puedo sentar porque lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy breve.

La seriedad con la que me habla me hace tragar saliva.

-Dime que pasa.- Frunzo mi ceño.- ¿Es algo malo?

Hay un silencio enorme entre nosotros. Los nervios me invaden, mis manos comienzan a sudar frío.

-Es…- Inhala.- Que yo… no puedo estar contigo.- Gira su mirada hacia un lado y toma nerviosa su brazo izquierdo ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-¿Por qué?- Trato de mantener la compostura.- ¿Qué paso ahora?

No contesta.

-Li… yo no puedo estar contigo.- Su voz se hace cada vez más inaudible. Es obvio, está mintiendo. Justo como aquel día. Ansioso la tomo de los brazos y hago que me vea y sus hermosos ojos están evitando a toda costa derramar lágrimas, haciendo todo esto aún más confuso

-¿Por qué me estás mintiendo?- Mi voz es incrédula y amable. Ella rompe en llanto y se abalanza en mi pecho que pronto se humedece por sus lágrimas, sin pensarlo la abrazo, no logro entender nada.- Sakura dímelo por favor.

-Parece que todo se interpone entre nosotros.- Me envuelve con sus brazos.- Lo siento Li, pero no podemos estar juntos. No podemos.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Exclamo y la tomo de sus hombros.- ¡¿Qué es lo que impide eso ahora?!

-Es… solo que… sí estamos juntos podrías salir perjudicado yo—

-Sakura.- Suspiro.- No hay algo que quiera más en este mundo que estar contigo. Yo nunca podría salir perjudicado si estoy contigo, sabes—

-¡No!- Deshace mi agarre.- ¡Dije que no podemos estar juntos! ¡Todo lo que has hecho! ¡Desaparecería!- Solloza.- Yo nunca podría perdonarme el causarte eso

-No entiendo que estás diciendo.- Me acerco a ella.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? ¿Todo lo que he hecho? ¿Por qué desaparecería?

Evita su mirada con mía. Hay algo extraño en su actitud, como si alguien o algo le dijera que hacer. Me cabrea el pensar que algo más se interpone entre nosotros.

-No te lo quiero decir.

-Si no me lo dices, no te dejaré salir de aquí.

De nuevo silencio, hasta que por fin habla.

-El Dr. Takeda, me lo encontré en el campus.

Es el padre de Kurumi. Mierda. Creo saber por donde va todo esto.

-¿Y qué paso con él?

-Hablamos, o más bien él habló conmigo.- Ironiza.- Mejor dicho me amenazó.

-¿Qué?- Exclamo.- ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?

-Me contó que le rompiste el corazón a su hija todo por mi culpa y si nosotros no nos alejamos, me amenazó con acabar tu carrera de Doctor.

No puedo creer todo lo que me esta diciendo, pero estoy furioso.

-Maldito viejo.- Sentenció.- ¿Es por eso que querías terminar conmigo hoy? Sakura ¿A caso no he sido lo suficiente claro con que nunca más te dejaré ir de mi lado?

-Li pero eso no es—

-¡Ni una sola palabra!- Cojo mis llaves del escritorio.- Ahora mismo iré hablar con ese idiota.

-¡No!-Sakura me detiene.- No puedes ir, si vas te sepultará. ¡No vayas! ¡No vale la pena!

Rápido la arrincono contra la pared y le planto un beso profundo, dejándola inmóvil.

-Todo por ti, vale la pena.- Sonrío y apresurado salgo de ahí antes de que me alcance.

-¡Shaoran!- Grita en el umbral de la puerta, pero para ese entonces yo ya estoy en la salida. Me montó en m auto y arranco hacia la universidad de Sakura. Todo pasa veloz ya que manejo muy bien bajo presión hasta que por fin llego a mi destino, pregunto entre los chicos cuál es la oficina del Dr. Takeda. Camino hasta ella y cuando estoy a punto de entrar escucho la voz de Kurumi y él, al parecer están discutiendo.

-Kurumi, deja de ser tan débil.- Sentencia.- Ese hombre no vale la pena y lo valiera estaría en este momento contigo. No me pidas que tenga clemencia con él porque no la habrá.

-¡Padre! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Sabia que reaccionarías así si te llegará a contar lo que pasó con él.- Solloza.- ¡Nunca me entiendes!

-Kurumi, tranquilízate. Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo. Ese desgracia te lastimó ¿Piensas que estoy feliz con saber eso? ¡No!

-Sí, lo sé. Estoy herida, pero fue por mi. Él siempre fue claro conmigo, pero yo no pude evitar ilusionarme aunque sea un poco.

Esas palabras encojen mi corazón. Ella es una linda chica.

-Seas culpable o no, él las pagará. Le ofrecí una opción de mejorar su vida pero al parecer un idiota.

Y es ahí donde entro en escena.

-Aquí el único idiota es usted,- Amenazo.- ¿Qué clase de persona es usted?

-¡Dr. Li!- Exclama Kurumi.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vaya, así que decidiste venir tú en representación. ¿A que vienes? ¿Vienes a arrodillarte y pedir clemencia?

-¡Padre! No seas así.- Defiende Kurumi.

-¡Silencio niña!- Calla a Kurumi con su voz amenazadora, encendiendo mi sangre.

-¡No le hablé así a su hija! Y no vengo a pedirle perdón a usted, aquí la única que lo merece es Kurumi. Tanto por mi parte y de la suya.

-¿Mía? ¿Y por qué?- Pregunta sarcástico.- No engas a darme lecciones de como ser un buen padre.

-Ella no es culpable de sus traumas y miedos. Debería dejarla ser como es. No cortarle sus alas ni prohibirle acercase a los demás, solo la hace vivir su vida. Sin amigos, ni lazos ni amor.

-¡A callar!- Azota sus manos en el escritorio asustando a Kurumi, mientras que yo trato de seguir firme.- Lárgate de una vez si no llamaré a seguridad.

-No me iré, señor.- Lo veo decidido.- Sé perfecto lo que trato de hacer con Sakura y déjeme decirle que le doy todo el permiso del mundo de acabar conmigo y con toda mi carrera, pero jamás permitiré que le haga daño a ella y nos separe.

-¡Ves Kurumi! Este tipejo es solo un idiota manipulador. Prefírio irse con su amante a siquiera conocerte.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Me defiendo.- ¡Yo—

-¡Basta!- Grita Kurumi haciendo nos callar a ambos.- ¡Dejen de pelear!

-¡Kurumi!-Exclama su padre.

-¡No hables padre!- Sus ojos serenos por primera vez se ven fastidiados y amenazadores.- No puedo creer que hayas amenazado a la pareja de Li solo porque me ilusioné con él ¿Qué clase de padre es usted?- Su voz comienza a quebrarse.- Entiendo que me ames, yo también te amo a ti, que me quieras cuidar y proteger pero yo ya no soy más una niña. Ya crecí y no te has dado cuenta. Soy una mujer en cuerpo y alma que sabe tomar decisiones y asumir las consecuencias.- Limpia débilmente sus lágrimas.- Yo decidí enamorarme de Li, él me salvó la vida, deberías de estar agradecido, se preocupó por mí cuando nadie más lo hizo y asumí las consecuencias de saber que su corazón ya tenía dueña…

Me quedo inmóvil, nunca había escuchado con claridad los verdaderos sentimientos de Kurumi. En eso suena mi celular, no quiero contesta pero el ruido resuena por toda la oficina.

-Contesta de una vez, maldita sea, ese ruido me está volviendo loco.- Ordena el Dr. Takeda y lo hago, es Eriol que me informa de algo aún más impactante que todo esto. Entro de nuevo a la oficina pasmado por lo que me acaba de decir, Kurumi me observa y se acerca a mí, tomando mis manos.

-¿Es algo que tiene que ver con ella, cierto?- Su voz es igual de amable y dulce. Asiento la cabeza torpemente.

-Sí, lo siento, pero tengo que irme en estos momentos.- Sonrío a medias.

-Ve.- Dice sin más.- Ve rápido a ella Li, No todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad. Te mereces esta segunda oportunidad.

-Kurumi.- Siento que podría llorar al sentir la bondad de su ser.

-No te quedes ahí como idiota y vete, no le hagas perder el tiempo a mi hija.- Interrumpe el Dr. Takeda con su genio.- Si no desapareces en 10 segundos cumpliré mi amenaza.

La persuasión de Kurumi ha funcionado, su padre ya no hará más maldades

-Está bien.- Tomo las manos de Kurumi.- Hasta luego y gracias.- Sonrío.

-No.- Niega.- Gracias a ti, Li.- En puntillas, posa sus labios en mi mejilla, regalándome un beso.- Mucha suerte.

-La necesito.- Hago una reverencia.- Gracias también a usted, Dr. Takeda. Cuide a Kurumi, como hasta ahora.

-Te queda un segundo para desaparecer de mi vista.- No me ve, pero no importa, salgo hecho una bala de ese lugar hay otro problema y es el siguiente. Eriol me habló de nuevo desesperado diciendo que Sakura se fue con Hiro al aeropuerto. Que los vió juntos en el hospital. No puedo creer que esto este pasando de nuevo, arranco el auto a toda velocidad y llego al aeropuerto. Es más complicado ahora, que no sé en que línea estará pero en el tablero busco el vuelo más cercano al Reino Unido.

En el andén 30. Y estoy en el 10. Tomo aire y utilizo todas mis fuerzas para correr entre toda la gente cada vez estoy más cerca del número. Busco por todas partes su silueta pero no tengo éxito, camino un poco más y por los veo a ellos dos. Están tomados de las manos y de pronto se abrazan.

No dejaré que me la arrebaten de nuevo.

-¡Sakura!- Grito captando su atención y me acercó a ellos.- ¡No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado otra vez!

-Shaoran…- Susurra.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiro solo se limita a verme, no dice ninguna palabra.

-Eso no importa.- Recargo mis manos en ambas rodillas tratando de recobrar el aire que perdí.- No quiero perderte otra vez, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti. Nunca podré olvidarte, lo que siento nunca cambiara ni siquiera en mil vidas más.

La gente observa curiosos mi segunda declaración de amor.

-No importa lo malo o bueno que venga, quiero estar contigo. Eres la mujer de mis sueños, ni siquiera puedo recordar la absurda razón por la cuál te encontré y sinceramente no me interesa. Una simple elección me ha llevado hasta ti, el destino nos ha brindado una segunda oportunidad. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

El rostro de Sakura está inmóvil, sonrojada hasta las orejas y no me quiero imaginar como está el mío.

-De verdad que tienes malos gustos, Sakura.- Hiro por fin habla.- Y tú eres un tonto, ella solo vino a despedirse de mí. Mi vuelo se adelantó unos días, no tenías por que humillarte en público.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo.- ¿E-Estás diciendo que ella no se irá contigo?

Observo a Sakura que esta cohibida pero sonriendo ampliamente.

-No, ella no se va conmigo. Te eligió a ti. Yo soy el que se va porque me rechazó.

Mi corazón siente un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras. Pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante la vergüenza que acabo de pasar.

-Mi vuelo ya mero parte. Nos vemos luego, tortolos.- Hiro desaparece entre la multitud dejándonos solos a Sakura y a mí. No sé como reaccionar ahora. Ella se acerca tímida a mí, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Así que… ¿Todo eso es lo qie sientes por mí?- Juega con un mechón de su cabello. Oh Dios, no puede ser más linda.

-Eso y más.- Lentamente, levanto su mentón para observarnos cada uno analiza y guarda en su mente los detalles de nuestros rostros para finalmente unir nuestros labios en un dulce y necesitado beso. Jamás me cansare de besar esta aterciopelada boca, es el cielo en cuerpo y alma.

-¿Quién fue el que te dijo la locura de que me iría?- Pregunta graciosa mientras acurruca su cabeza en mi pecho.

-El maldito de Eriol, como siempre, caí en sus bromas de mal gusto.- La abrazo y recargo mi cabeza en la suya.- Un día me cobraré todas las que me ha hecho.

-Al menos gracias a él me dijiste cosas lindas.

Ante eso, me pongo al raz de sus oídos para poder susurrar.

-Podría decirte cosas aún más lindas está noche.- Rápido observo su reacción y es como la de una niña enamorada. Sus mejillas carmesí y pupilas dilatadas. La adoro con todo mi corazón.

-Las estaré esperando.- Sonríe con picardía.- Pero primero, dame otro beso.- Señala su boca haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Con gusto, señorita.

Porque te tengo a ti, soy más fuerte. Ahora puedo vivir para ti, quiero estar así para siempre.

 _ **FIN**_

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Sin antes agradecerle a todas ustedes por apoyarme de principio a fin, si todos sus comentarios esto no hubiera sido posible. Peroooo no todo se queda aquí, habrá capítulos especiales, solo esperenlos. Las amo y les mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos. ¡HABRÁ ÉPILOGO!

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias3 :*


	14. Epilogo 1

**Epílogo Parte 1**

 **Feliz Navidad**

 _ **Sakura**_

-De verdad no puedo creer que ya estemos aquí.- Observo ilusionada el lugar, son aguas termales en un hotel tradicional japonés. Es tan bonito y elegante a la vez.- Hace mucho que no estaba en aguas termales.

-Ha sido un poco largo el viaje.- Susurra Shaoran mientras deja las maletas en la entrada.- ¿Entramos?

-¡Sí!-Grito feliz.

Es verdad, habían pasado 5 meses desde que regrese a casa y pasó todo el dramatismo entre nosotros. Parecía un sueño, ahora somos una pareja de novios enamorados, disfrutando su primer viaje juntos, en la víspera de navidad. Aunque hace frío y en algunas partes ha estado nevando este lugar se ha especializado en brindar aguas termales en condiciones contradictorias. Fue difícil hacer que mis padres me dejarán venir, específicamente mi papá, pero lo conseguí y estoy aquí observando cual niño a un dulce a Li, babeante y ansiosa. Él confirma nuestra estadía en la recepción.

 _Ah, es tan guapo._

-En la habitación estarán sus yukatas y demás enseres.- Dice amable la chica de por el otro lado de la recepción.- Cualquier duda, estamos a sus órdenes.

-Gracias.- Li toma mi mano.- Vamos, querida.- Me dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-S-Sí.- Siseo tímida y caminamos por el lugar, aún no me acostumbro a que me llame por apodos cursis, pero es lo mejor. Nada podría arruinar este día.

Se me olvidaba, que pensar el que te va de maravilla, la vida se empeña en restregarte en la cara "Nop, aún no."

No pasaron siquiera 10 pasos para que una voz chillona nos molestara, o al menos a mí. Ambos giramos y nos encontramos frente a una chica de cabello negro agarrado con una coleta. Tal vez 1.68 de estatura, delgada con rasgos finos en su rostro.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Superior Li! ¿Eres tú?- Grita emocionada y no lo piensa dos veces para abrazarlo dejándome completamente a un lado como si fuera invisible. Indignada observo como la desconocida lo abraza.

 _¿Quién es esta?_

Shaoran está igual de impactado, lo puedo ver en su mirada aunque no la quita de él y es ahí donde intervengo

-Disculpa.- Aclaro fuerte mi voz y al fin ella se aleja de él y siento que me observó despectivamente, de arriba hacia abajo.- ¿Puedes dejar de abrazarlo?

-Oh.- Frunce sus labios como un puchero pero de nuevo me ignora y se dirige a Li que parece estar sudando frío mientras que yo siento como se marca la vena de mi sien.- No sabía que tenías hermanas menores, superior Li.

Abro mis ojos, exclamando maldiciones con ellos ¡Qué tipa!

-Ella no es mi hermana menor, Saori, es mi novia.- Espeta Shaoran tranquilo. La no desconocida se llama "Saori" En eso, me cuelgo orgullosa de su brazo, sonriendo triunfante mientras que ella cruza sus brazos.

 _¡Bien hecho, amor!_

-¡Ay! Perdóname.- Fanfarronea sarcástica.- Es solo que la vi muy _chiquita.-_ Eso último lo resbala entre sus labios como una víbora cuando saca su lengua. Me siento sonrojar por el coraje que estoy acumulando y no aguanto más. No debería de hacer esto, pero, es imposible.

-¿Y sí estoy muy _chiquita_?-Imito el tono de su voz.- ¿A ti qué?

-Espera, Sakura.- Trata de intervenir Shaoran al ver mi reacción pero lo ignoro.

-Además, no deberías de andarte colgando de los brazos de un chico que va tomado de la mano con una mujer.- La veo con desprecio y ella revienta a carcajadas, cuando deja de emitir su molesta risa vuelve hablarme.

-Tranquila, niña. Yo vengo también con mi novio, pero saludo a tu hombre porque fue mi superior en la facultad.- Acomoda un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.- ¿Verdad?- Y observa con ojos de arrastrada a Li. Intercambiamos miradas para saber si eso era verdad y luego él lo afirma con la cabeza. Ups, creo que me exalté.

Qué vergüenza.

-Bueno, Saori. Creo que si vienes con tu novio, deberías de ir a donde está él. Un gusto verte, mi novia y yo nos retiramos.- Es como si adivinara que fui avergonzada y cual caballero rescatando a su doncella, rodea mi hombro con su brazo haciéndome caminar a nuestro destino original. Mi Sakura interior pavonea una victoria, sin antes hacer una travesura. Le doy un beso en la mejilla a Li, haciendo que él sonría y de reojo veo como ella sigue detrás de nosotros y en eso hace un gesto de sorpresa, rápida, le saco la lengua enfureciéndola más.

Para que aprendas a no abrazar así a mi chico.

-0-

Hemos terminado de desempacar las pocas pertenencias que hemos traído, nos regresaremos a la ciudad el 26 de Diciembre en la mañana. Aunque no logro sacar de mi mente el desencuentro de hace rato.

-¿Pasa algo?- Shaoran me toma por sorpresa abrazándome por detrás.- Estás algo decaída.

"¿ _Quién era ella?"_ Es lo único que cruza por mi cabeza, pero si Li no mencionó grandes detalles de "Saori." Deduzco que es porque no ha de importar.

-No, estoy bien.- Esbozo una sonrisa, tratando de dejar ese tema de lado.- Estoy que me quemo por no estar en el Onsen, ¿vamos ya?

-Hum.- El puchero de Li retumba en mi hombro, sé que no está convencido de mi respuesta, la verdad ni yo lo estaría.- Es tú oportunidad de preguntarme sea lo que sea que estás pensando y estoy seguro que está relacionado con lo que paso.

-¿D-De qué hablas?-Pestañeo rápido para ocultar que tiene toda la razón.- Yo estoy perfectamente.- Escondo mi rostro con los mechones de m cabello, Shaoran me apega más a su pecho. Siento en mi espalda los latidos de su corazón.

-"¿ _Ella fue tú novia?"-_ Habla con una voz chillona, imitándome.- _"¿Tuviste algo que ver con ella?"_

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. No sé si de gracia o de nervios. Me giro en mis pies para verlo de frente. Está con una magnifica sonrisa.

-Eres pésimo imitándome.

-Lo tienes escrito en toda tu cara.- Pellizca mi nariz.- Y no estoy hablando de que no sé imitarte.

Suspiro resignada.

-Tienes razón.- Ruedo mis ojos.- Es que debe de haber una explicación para todo, ¿no?

-Y la hay. Saori es quizás 2 años menor que yo…No lo recuerdo. La conocí en la facultad pero porque no se quitaba de mí. Ella juraba que se enamoró de mí pero eran puras chorradas.- Lo observo atenta a cada gesto y puedo notar que es de fastidio.- Y no, nunca le hice caso. Esa es la explicación.

Un silencio invade nuestra habitación. Sin embargo, nos observamos fijamente, hasta que él vuelve a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Frunce su ceño buscando una respuesta en mis pucheros.

-Es molesto que seas tan popular.- Esquivo su mirada y su expresión cambia de estar impasible a una de ternura.- Me preocupa que sea así.

-Soy demasiado viejo para ser popular.- Posa sus manos en su cadera.- El que debería de preocuparse por la popularidad sería yo. Cualquier chiquillo podría interesarte en ti. Debería de ponerte un collar o secuestrarte.- Esas últimas palabras, parecen destellar un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-C-Creo que no necesitarías hacer eso.- Levanto mis ojos ocultando una sonrisa traviesa.- Pero puedo fingir que alguien gusta de mí para que hagas eso.

Las gruesas cejas y sus ojos acaramelados emanan sensualidad. ¿Cómo esta conversación se está tornando así?

-Oh, pequeña Sakura. Hare tus sueños realidad cuando nadie nos pueda escuchar en cuatro paredes.- Camina hacia mí, haciendo que caminara hasta la pared. Puedo sentir su respiración, malicia y certeza en sus palabras.- Pero por ahora el único collar que te pondré.- Saca de su bolsillo algo y abre su mano para verlo.- Será este.

Es el dije de la flor de loto. El que era de su madre y aquel que le arrojé cuando lo vi con Mei.

-Pensé que lo había roto.- Digo melancólica al recordar como lo traté.- Me alegra saber que no.

-¿No recuerdas que te dije que la flor de loto prevalece a pesar del pronóstico?- Sonríe triunfante.- Gírate.- Demanda con su dedo y obediente lo hago hasta que siento el metal del oro en mi cuello, acaricio el dije.- Se ve mejor en ti. Ya no te haré enojar de nuevo.- Habla sutilmente para hacerme notar la gracia de su chiste. No puedo enojarme, después de todo, tiene razón.

-Sí estás pensando en una próxima venganza, será mejor que caves dos tumbas. Una para ti.

-¿Y la otra?- Interrumpe y yo busco en mi cabeza algo más para mi ingeniosa frase, pero no se me ocurre algo más.

-Para tu ego.- Fracaso en mi intento de amenazarlo.- ¿Ahora si podemos ir?

-Claro.

Salimos de nuestra habitación para encontrar por aquello que habíamos venido; el onsen. Caminamos por tres pasillos hasta buscar el que es exclusivo de la reservación. Cada quien se dirige al vestidor de hombres y mujeres, yo por mi parte dejo una crema que había traído y la toalla, me despojo de mi ropa. Sé lo que significa venir a las aguas termales, es caminar desnudo y que la persona que te acompaña, que también estará desnudo te acompañará hacia el spa. Mi corazón late rápido, no es que nunca haya visto desnudo a mi novio pero siempre es algo nuevo para mí.

Salgo del vestidor y en la otra entrada esta Shaoran esperándome y sí, está desnudo, aunque trato de evitar que mis ojos observen otra cosa. Su cuerpo, a pesar de que dice "estar viejo." Con sus 30 años. No tiene nada de eso, estoy tan segura que está muchísimo mejor que un chico de mi edad.

Gracias a Dios esto es solo para nosotros dos.

-¿Lista?- Prepara su brazo para que me tome de el.

-S-Sí.

Caminamos y abrimos una puerta de madera para toparnos con un compacto y elegante onsen. Tradicional, adornado con piedras que amoldan las aguas termales, el bambú de la construcción es alto, haciendo todo más angosto y encierra más el vapor pero deja ver el cielo al elevar la mirada. Los pequeños árboles colocados estratégicamente ocultando un poco las tenues luces. Las baldosas en el piso son alusivas a la madera, sin perder el toque rústico. Es tan íntimo y romántico. A pesar de ser invierno, aquí prevalece el calor del verano.

-Es igual a las fotos.- Camina pasos delante de mí.- Dame tu mano, te ayudaré.

-Gracias.

Finalmente cada quién se introduce en las aguas termales, la sensación cálida y relajante, veo de reojo como Li toma un poco de agua y la unta de una manera sexy en su rostro, los mechones de su cabello castaño están húmedos. Dios, parece un adonis con sus brazos marcados y espalda ancha. Por estar babeando centesíma vez por él, me ha pillado.

-Oh, yo no te estaba viendo-. Cubro mis ojos con mi mano, girando mi cabeza hacia otro lado, fingiendo demencia.- No te creas mucho por—

\- Deberías de estar aquí y no allá babeando por mí.- En menos de 3 segundos me alcanzo con su brazo dejándome enfrente suyo, puedo sentir la calidez de su piel contra la mía Me quedo estática, no sé cómo reaccionar, solo puedo sentir lo caliente que están mis mejillas.- ¿Ves? Así es mucho mejor.

-Sí.- Musito tímida.- Todo es mejor contigo.- Recargo sin pensar mi cabeza en su pecho. Tranquilidad y amor son los sentimientos que inundan todo mi ser.

-Las navidades pasadas añoré tanto estar contigo.- Sus manos se deslizan por lo bajo hasta abrazar mi espalda.- Está es la primera nochebuena que estamos juntos.

-La primera de muchas.- Nos observamos mutuamente, la tensión amorosa crece cada vez más hasta que nos damos un pequeño beso. Separamos nuestros labios milímetros para sonreír y de nuevo juntamos nuestros labios. A pesar de estar húmedos eso no impide la necesidad de estar muy cerca. Poco a poco la intensidad sube de nivel, probando la lengua de cada quién. La sensación caliente del lugar pone a prueba nuestro erotismo. Abriendo cada poro de la piel y cada que Shaoran la acaricia con delicadeza, la eriza y comprueba que soy suya.

¿Cuánto tuvo que pasar para que ambos estuviésemos así? Demasiado e innecesario tiempo, esa es mi respuesta. Estoy locamente enamorada de un hombre leal, fuerte y un poco torpe pero sobre todo amable y amoroso. Nunca podría dejarlo y si lo hiciese me arrepentiría. Estos pensamientos me hacen necesitar más de él haciendo que hunda mis dedos en su cabello, profundizando el beso. Gruñe ante eso y me toma de la cintura, sentándome en sus muslos por debajo del agua, donde todo parece estar aún más candente. Ambos sabemos a qué podría llegar esto.

-E-Espera.- Trato de hablar entre besos.- No podemos hacer esto aquí, nos echarían.

Shaoran parece ignorar mis comentarios y sigue hasta mi cueloo mordiendo, lamiendo y amándolo. No puedo evitar soltar un gemido.

-P-Porfavor…- Suplico aguantando la respiración.- A-Aquí no…

-Só . . é.- Cada pausa era un beso en partes de mi rostro y toma de mi mano para levantarnos.- No pienso esperar más, así que vamos a la habitación.

Más torpe que ágil tomo una Yukata que estaba en el vestidor, la toalla no es de gran uso y mucho menos si quiero salir, cuando veo que Li está listo, viéndome con esa mirada que quema, como si fuera a cazar a alguien, y ese alguien que soy yo, en mi pecho retumban trompetas y en mi estómago revolotean mariposas.

-Eres muy lenta, pequeña.- No tuve tiempo de quejarme y cuando menos pensé me cargo en sus brazos.- ¿Has adelgazado?

-¡B-Bájame!- Chillo nerviosa.- Es vergonzosa.

-Te ves tan linda avergonzada.- Deposita un beso en mi frente y sale de ahí dejando detrás el vapor del spa. Es nochebuena, las parejas están paseando por este onsen e incluso una que otra familia que nos observa curiosos y otros indignados, pero a Li no parece importarle, más bien le divierte ser el centro de atención. No puedo ocultar mi rostro, pero sé que está sonrojado y feliz. Cuando gira hacia el pasillo de nuestra habitación nos topamos de frente a su ex compañera Saori y quizás su novio. Sus ojos negros se abren de sorpresa al vernos tan acaramelados. Li no dice nada y su rostro tampoco parece mostrar algo de emoción hacia ella, pero yo no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Feliz navidad, chicos.- Sonrío maliciosa mientras acurruco mi cuerpo a Shaoran. La misma expresión de furia que causó en mí cuando abrazo a Shaoran, ahora está en ella, me hubiera gustado quedarme más pero Shaoran no pierde el tiempo y camina a nuestra habitación, pasa la tarjeta y entramos.

Con cuidado, deja de cargarme, el toque de sus manos deslizándose a través del Yukata cuando lo hace, descarga una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo.

-Sakura.- Sus penetrantes pupilas no apartan la vista de las mías.- Ven, siéntate en el futón.- Gentil toma mi mano y hace que me siente donde dijo.- Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Es serio, como pocas veces lo es, me asusta un poco.

-¿Pasa algo?- Impaciente trato de mantener la compostura.

-Tengo un regalo para ti. Ya faltan minutos para que sea oficialmente Navidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Un regalo? Habíamos quedado que nada de regalos, que ese sería el onsen.- Reclamo.- Eso es hacer trampas.

-Cierra los ojos.- Consigna y de inmediato lo acató.- Y no los vayas abrir.

-Seguro que sí.- Pasan dos segundos.-¿Ya? ¿Qué es? ¡Dime!

Escucho como baja la luminosidad en la habitación, pero sin abrir los ojos. Siento como se pone a nivel mío, el aroma del baño es embriagante.

-Solo espero que te quede.- Sisea y traga seco.- Ahora sí, abrélos

-¿Qué me quede? ¿De qué hablas—

Sin pensarlo me llevo mis manos a la boca. Mis ojos parecen salirse de su lugar.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Es un anillo. Con un pequeño diamante.

Es Shaoran, de rodillas con una cajita negra elegante enfrente mío.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Mis ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas en automático. Esto no puede estar pasando, dios. Es increíble. Pero no puedo hablar, sin pensar que podría llorar alto y eso lo preocupa.- Vamos, di que sí.- Sus mejillas están rojas, todo su rostro esta color carmesí.

-Claro que sí, acepto.- Sonrío secando mis ojos con el yukata y en eso toma mi mano para colocar el delicado anillo que se desliza sin dificultad en mi dedo anular izquierdo. Me abalanzo sobre él, no puedo creer que esto este pasando, lleno su rostro de besos y él ríe cuando lo hago mientras me rodea con sus brazos. En uno de esos besos, percibo en mi boca un sabor salado y es él derramando unas pequeñas gotas.

-¿Estás llorando?-Detengo mi ataque amoroso.- ¿Por qué?

-Por qué.- Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro.- Al fin te tengo y eso es un sueño hecho realidad.

-El sueño realidad, eres tú.- Pellizco su nariz.- Nunca te dejaré.

-Ni yo a ti.

-Un momento.- Alcanzo mi bolso.- Vamos a enviarle una foto a Tomoyo. ¿Sí?

-Claro.- Sonríe.- Hagámoslo.

Tomo la selfie de nosotros mostrando orgullosa que estoy comprometida y escribo un mensaje emotivo a Tomoyo. Rápido veo que lo ha leído y está escribiendo. Pero Shaoran bloquea mi teléfono no dejándome ver su respuesta.

-¡Oye!- Reclamo juguetona.- Iba a contestarme.

-Luego verás lo que a ella le pasó.

Claro, en ese momento Shaoran sabía perfectamente que pasaba en Tokio con Eriol y Tomoyo cuando nosotros estábamos de vacaciones, mientras yo lo ignoraba.

-¿Pasó? No sé de qué hablas—.

Lentamente me recuesta en el futón, dejando de cada lado mis brazos, tomando mis muñecas en sus manos. Dejándome expuesta y débil ante sus encantos.

-Feliz Navidad, linda

 _Oh, ya son las 12_

-Feliz Navidad, amor

Nos besamos dulcemente y buscamos la calidez de nuestros cuerpos. Para así continuar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente.

 _Quisiera decirle a mi yo de hace años, quién lloraba porque todo acababa antes de empezar. Que en realidad ha empezado algo nuevo. Que siempre empezará algo mejor de lo que se acabó._

Porque entre todos los hilos enredados, estaba aquel hilo rojo que nos unía a ti y a mí.

 **FIN PARTE 1**

 **Espero y les haya gustado mucho este primer final. La segunda parte será de Tomoyo y Eriol para las amantes de esa pareja. Gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora, las valoró y quiero mucho. Muchos muchos besos :***


End file.
